


Acht

by kessM



Series: Kreative Pause [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Male Slash, Moresomes, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Götter bringen Percy in eine Situation, in der er sich wie Paris fühlt- und gleichzeitig auch wie Helena.<br/>Um einen zweiten Trojanischen Krieg zu umgehen, trifft er eine vielleicht recht unkonventionelle Entscheidung.<br/>Eine Entscheidung, die er nie bereuen und ihm und acht weiteren Göttern zum Glück verhelfen wird...</p><p>Translation into english available by Melodina - see link inside story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acht

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Acht (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064285) by [Melodina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina)



> Hi,
> 
> Ich habe viele FFs gelesen, in denen Percy zum Gott über die Helden ernannt wird.  
> Hier kommt meine Variante.  
> Mit einem hoffentlich interessanten Twist^.^  
> (und damit meine ich, dass das hier Sex mit Plot ist…)
> 
> Moresome, double penetration, m-preg, slash, breeding, Geburtsszene (nicht bis ins kleinste Detail), Breastfeeding(male), Fisting
> 
> Edit 01.06.2017  
> Vielen lieben Dank an Melodina, die diesen One-Shot übersetzt hat^___^  
> Daraufhin habe ich mir diese Version noch mal angeschaut und einige kleine Fehler entdeckt, die mir keine Ruhe gelassen haben, bis ich sie korriegiert hatte...  
> Im Grunde genommen habe ich keine großen Änderungen vorgenommen, sondern lediglich ein paar Schönheitsreparaturen^.~
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen
> 
> kessM^__^

I

Benommen blickte Percy um sich.  
Den einen Moment befand er sich gerade auf dem Rückweg von seinem Abschlussball nach Hause, im nächsten: Dunkelheit.  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er sich in einem weitläufigen Raum befand.  
Dem weißen Marmor, sowie der Bauweise nach zu urteilen befand sich besagter Raum wohl auf dem Olymp.  
Stirnrunzelnd hielt der junge Mann inne.  
Warum sollte ihn jemand bewusstlos machen, nur um ihn auf den Olymp zu verschleppen?  
Wäre es nicht einfacher ihn einzuladen?  
Das letzte Mal als er den Sitz der Götter besucht hatte, war nach dem Krieg gegen Gaia gewesen.  
Erneut hatte er die Unsterblichkeit, die ihm übrigens als einziger angeboten worden war, ausgeschlagen.  
Stattdessen hatte er darum gebeten, dass Hestia und Hades ihren eigenen Thron im olympischen Konzil bekamen.  
Fast schon resigniert hatte Zeus seine höfliche Verneinung akzeptiert und seine älteren Geschwister im Konzil willkommen geheißen.  
Danach hatte er noch kurz mit seinem Vater geredet und war dann nach Haus zu seiner Mutter und Paul zurückgekehrt.  
Dort hatte er sich darauf konzentriert das verpasste Schuljahr nachzuholen, um im darauffolgenden Jahr den ihm bestmöglichsten Abschluss hinzulegen.  
Also fast zwei Jahre seit er in so direkten Kontakt mit seiner göttlichen Familie gestanden hatte.  
Seine Neugierde wurde nicht länger auf die Probe gestellt.  
Die Tür, welche geschickt hinter einer der Säulen versteckt war, öffnete sich und herein traten die männlichen Mitglieder des olympischen Konzils.  
Mit geweiteten Augen beobachtete er, wie alle einen Platz am Bettrand des verdammt großen Bettes fanden, in welchem er immer noch saß, wie er gerade feststellte.  
Fast schon automatisch wanderte eine seiner Hände zu seiner Hosentasche um zu überprüfen ob Riptide immer noch dort steckte.  
Lächelnd beobachteten die Götter die Geste.  
Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und blickte verlegen nach unten.  
Auf die meerblaue Seide, welche das Bett bedeckte.  
Ein Räuspern war es, das ihn wieder nach oben blicken ließ.  
Verwirrt bemerkte er die belustigten Blicke, die die Götter miteinander austauschten.  
Dann jedoch folgte er ihren Blicken und schaute direkt auf einen Zeus, dem ein wenig unbehaglich schien.  
Am Ende kam der Gott der Meere seinem jüngeren Bruder augenrollend zur Hilfe:  
„Percy, die Kriege der vergangenen Jahre haben uns gezeigt, dass unsere Feinde nicht schlafen und jederzeit erneut angreifen könnten.  
Sie haben uns auch gezeigt, wie sehr wir auf die Hilfe unserer sterblichen Kinder angewiesen sind.  
Und wir haben erkannt, dass die Kriege um einiges leichter zu bestehen gewesen wären, wenn wir zum einen mehr Kinder gehabt hätten und diese zum anderen um einiges stärker wären, als die, die wir jetzt haben…“  
Was bei allen Göttern sagte sein Dad da?  
Das sie versagt hatten?  
Das sie nicht genügten?  
Sie wären zu schwach?  
Bevor er sich komplett in Rage denken konnte, unterbrachen ihn einige Finger, die ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strichen.  
Verdattert blickte er auf und schaute in die seegrünen Augen, die er geerbt hatte:  
„Scht Percy, niemand behauptet, dass wir die Opfer, die in den vergangenen Jahren gefallen sind, nicht würdigen. Im Gegenteil, jedes einzelne trifft uns bis ins Mark.“  
Als Percy seinen Blick schweifen ließ konnte er in allen Gesichtern Betroffenheit und Trauer ausmachen.  
Schließlich hatte jeder Anwesende Kinder, Neffen, Nichten, Cousins, Cousinen verloren.  
Nachdem Poseidon sicher sein konnte, dass sein Sohn sich beruhigt hatte, erklärte er weiter:  
„Wir haben die vergangenen zwei Jahre hin und her überlegt, wie wir diese und auch noch ein paar andere Probleme lösen könnten…  
Ein Lösungsweg hängt von dir ab…“  
Der Meeresgott ließ den Satz so im Raum hängen.  
Stattdessen zählte er auf die Neugierde seines Sohnes.  
Und er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.  
„Was beinhaltet diese Lösung?“, fragte Percy aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Denn wenn er in den letzten Jahren eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass alles seinen Preis hatte. Selbst die „Geschenke“ der Götter.  
„Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir unsere sterblichen Blutlinien mit dem Blut der größten lebenden Helden auffrischen müssten.  
Und der größte von allen bist unbestreitbar: Du.“  
An dieser Stelle hatte Percy das Gefühl von acht Augenpaaren durchbohren zu werden.  
„Es konnte jedoch keine Einigung darüber erzielt werden, wer denn jetzt das unzweifelhafte Vergnügen haben dürfte, dich zu nehmen. Im Grunde genommen hätten wir in den vergangenen Monaten deswegen mehr als einmal fast den Olymp auseinandergerissen.“, grinste sein Dad.  
Erneut weiteten sich die seegrünen Augen in dem jungen Gesicht.  
Percy erkannte worauf die Götter hinaus wollten und es erklärte auch, warum nur die männlichen Olympianer hier waren und nicht die weiblichen.  
Hatte der Sohn Poseidons doch bereits vor einer halben Ewigkeit festgestellt, dass er das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugte.  
Und er wusste, dass jedes Kind das vom Meeresgott stammte, wie die See selbst extrem fruchtbar war- und zwar unabhängig vom Geschlecht.  
Wenn er es jetzt richtig verstanden hatte, dann wollten sie mit ihm Halbgötter zeugen, die aufgrund seiner Herkunft gekoppelt mit ihren göttlichen Wurzeln stärker waren, als die, die jetzt existierten.  
Und so bereits besseres Rüstzeug für zukünftige Kriege in die Wiege gelegt bekommen würden.  
Er wusste auch, dass das Verlangen vieler Götter und Göttinnen nach eigenen Kindern unstillbar war.  
Leider waren sie nur mit Menschen in der Lage so viele zu zeugen wie sie wollten, da ihre göttlichen Gattinnen und/oder Gatten gemessen an ihrem langen, langen Leben ihnen nur eine Handvoll Kinder schenken konnten.  
Deswegen entstanden ja erst die vielen, vielen Legenden und Mythen der Götter, wie sie unter den Menschen wandelten und die Abenteuer ihrer sterblichen Söhne und Töchter.  
Und da sich die Herren nicht hatten einigen können ohne gleich einen Krieg loszutreten, sollte er sich jetzt für einen Liebhaber entscheiden?  
Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie ihm diesbezüglich keine Wahl ließen… Die Wahl, ob er überhaupt empfangen, austragen und gebären wollte.  
Nein, die einzige Wahl die sie ihm ließen, war der seines zukünftigen Liebhabers.  
Shit!  
Sich die Schläfen massierend, fragte er:  
„Ihr wisst, was passiert, wenn mächtige Halbgötter aufeinander prallen. Ich glaube als letztes Beispiel brauche ich nur den zweiten Weltkrieg aufzuzeigen. Was sagt euch, dass es in Zukunft nicht wieder dazu kommen wird?“  
„Du.“  
„Was?“, öffnete Percy verblüfft seine Augen.  
„Wir haben gesehen, dass es dein Einfluss war, der diese Generation der Big-Three-Kinder zur Zusammenarbeit und zum Zusammenhalt geführt hat.“, erklärte Zeus. „Das lag zum einen an der Erziehung, die du von Sally erhalten hast, zum anderen komplett an dir und deinen Erfahrungen; deinem urinnersten guten Kern.  
Deswegen wirst du ihre Erziehung übernehmen.  
Und auch weiterhin einen entscheidenden Einfluss über ihr Leben haben.“  
Stirnrunzelnd ließ sich Percy das bisher Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen.  
„Und was wäre mit euch?  
Wie viel Einfluss würdet ihr nehmen?“, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile langsam.  
An dieser Stelle seufzte der König der Götter auf:  
„Die Kinder würden bei dir wohnen. Wir würden dich weiterhin besuchen und damit auch ihnen über den Weg laufen. Das ist das höchste Ausmaß mit dem sich die alten Gesetze biegen lassen…“  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen war klar, dass das alles war, was er ihnen diesbezüglich abringen konnte.  
Denn selbst wenn sie Götter waren, so waren ihnen aufgrund der uralten Gesetze in vielen Angelegenheiten die Hände gebunden.  
Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er erkundigte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen:  
„Einige von euch sind verheiratet. Was sagen eure Frauen zu diesem Plan?“  
Unbehagliches Schweigen setzte ein.  
Hades war es schließlich der mit der Erklärung fortfuhr:  
„Natürlich gefällt es ihnen nicht. Aber sie haben ebenfalls erkannt, wie sehr wir von Halbgöttern abhängig sind und das wir ihnen bessere Grundvoraussetzungen schaffen müssen, wenn wir im nächsten Kampf nicht untergehen wollen.  
Zumal viele in den vergangenen Jahren ihr Leben verloren haben und unsere Verteidigungslinien mehr als nur lückenhaft sind.  
Deswegen wird die Ehefrau des Gottes über alles, was die Beziehung zwischen dir und ihrem Gemahl angeht hinwegsehen, solange du verstehst, dass du niemals die gleiche Stelle einnehmen wirst wie sie- sollte denn der Gott, für den du dich entscheidest, verheiratet sein.  
Desweiteren mussten wir ihnen versprechen, dass du der einzige Liebhaber sein wirst, den wir an der Seite haben werden.“  
Erneut verfiel Percys ins Grübeln.  
Sie hatten wirklich an alles gedacht.  
Selbst vor den sonst so eifersüchtigen Ehefrauen wären er und sein Nachwuchs geschützt.  
Aber wenn er jetzt einen Gott erwählte, würde das nicht Unmut unter den anderen schüren?  
Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte er sich ein wenig wie Paris.  
Und wir wissen ja alle, wie diese Geschichte endete…  
Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Den Göttern wurde schon ein wenig anders als sie diese Miene sahen.  
Was für ein Gedanke verursachte in dem sonst so relaxten Perseus solch ein verschlagenes Grinsen?  
Sie sollten nicht lange auf die Folter gespannt werden.  
„Also gut,“, grinste Percy vergnügt in die Runde. „Bevor ich meine Entscheidung bekannt gebe, hier ein paar Regeln:  
Erstens: Keine Stundenpläne!  
Zweitens: In meiner Gegenwart und natürlich auch in der Gegenwart unserer zukünftigen Nachkommen, wird jeder Streit, jede Meinungsverschiedenheit, jede Spannung, die zwischen euch herrscht und die ihr normalerweise mitbringen würdet, draußen vor der Tür gelassen.  
Drittens-gehört eigentlich noch mit zu Zweitens: Keine Eifersüchteleien!  
Viertens: Niemand wird von mir bevorzugt behandelt, noch werde ich jemandem hinterher rennen.  
Fünftens: Wenn sich jemand nicht an diese Regeln hält, habe ich das Recht ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit meines Bettes und meines Hauses zu verweisen!  
Verstanden?“  
Verwirrte Gesichter seine einzige Antwort.  
Hermes räusperte sich und sprach wahrscheinlich das aus, was sie alle dachten:  
„Percy, was um alles in der Welt willst du uns sagen?“  
Erneut das diabolische Grinsen:  
„Schwört bei Styx das ihr diesen Bedingungen zustimmt, dann werde ich euch antworten.“  
Unsichere Blicke flogen hin und her.  
Doch schließlich war es sein Dad (Himmel, sein DAD! Der Mann, der ihn gezeugt hat. Der Mann, der für eine Hälfte seiner DNS verantwortlich war. Und einer der Männer sein würde, die er in sein Bett lassen würde… Wie krank bitteschön klang das denn? Auf der anderen Seite war er mit all diesen Männern auf die eine oder andere Weise verwandt.) der als erstes den Schwur ablegte.  
Die anderen folgten.  
Kaum war das letzte Donnern nach Dionysus Schwur verklungen, grinste Percy voller Schalk in die Runde:  
„Gut. Danke für die Schwüre. Das wird unser aller Leben in Zukunft ein wenig einfacher gestalten.“  
„Verdammt, Punk! Komm endlich zum Punkt!“, riss Ares dann endlich doch der Geduldsfaden.  
Percys Grinsen verbreiterte sich als er verkündete:  
„Ihr verlangt von mir eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die selbst ihr nicht treffen konntet. Deswegen habe ich mich dazu entschieden nicht zu wählen...“  
Erneut verwirrtes Schweigen.  
Es schien, als ob die acht Götter sich Stück für Stück durch das Gesagte arbeiten mussten.  
Dann:  
„Bist du verrückt? Du wählst uns alle? Das geht doch niemals gut!“, explodierte Apollo.  
Der Halbgott reagierte lediglich mit einem friedvollen Lächeln:  
„Was meinst ihr warum ich die Regeln aufgestellt habe? Außerdem, wer garantiert mir, dass es nicht in einem zweiten Troja geendet wäre, hätte ich mich lediglich für einen von euch entschieden?“, schob er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinterher.  
Verlegenes Räuspern und unbehagliches Schweigen zeigten Percy klar und deutlich, dass er nicht zu Unrecht gefragt hatte.  
Auf der einen Seite ehrte es ihn, dass ihn die Götter für so begehrenswert hielten. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch war er der Meinung, dass sie maßlos übertrieben. Handelte es sich bei ihm doch nur um den guten alten Percy Jackson. Seiner Meinung nichts Besonderes.  
Schulterzuckend führte er seine Entscheidung weiter aus:  
„Des weiteren beraubt ihr mir mit eurer Entscheidung das Recht ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen- und zwar mit einer Person, für die ich mich aus freien Stücken und ohne jeden Zwang entschieden hätte.  
Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich die Gelegenheit nutze und euch das Leben fürs erste ein wenig unangenehm gestalte.“  
Denn ihm waren durchaus die eifersüchtigen und besitzergreifenden Seiten der Götter bekannt.  
Erst durch sie waren ja auch erst so viele der Tragödien entstanden.  
Doch wenn sie ihn, seinen Körper und dessen besondere Fähigkeiten haben wollten, dann würden sie sich am Riemen reißen müssen.  
Oder er würde sie seines Hauses verweisen- wo auch immer sich das in Zukunft befinden würde.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass sich Dionysus mit einem Schulterzucken vorbeugte und ihn in einen wilden Kuss verstrickte.  
Das schien der Startschuss für den Rest gewesen zu sein.  
Spürte er doch auf einmal noch mehr Hände, die über seinen Körper fuhren. Nach und nach jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück ab streiften.  
Was dazu führte, dass sich jetzt auch noch Lippen und Zungen dazu gesellten und dafür sorgten, dass er bereits nach kürzester Zeit nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich drehen und wenden sollte.  
Doch es schien, als ob er sich komplett seinen göttlichen Liebhabern anvertrauen konnte.  
Diese bewegten seinen Körper nämlich genauso wie sie ihn haben wollten. Und gaben ihm mit zärtlichen Gesten zu verstehen, was sie von ihm wollten.  
Es endete damit, dass er zunächst auf allen vieren kniete.  
Jemand hatte sich vor ihm hingehockt und drückte seinen Kopf nach unten- Richtung stolzer Erregung.  
An der Kälte und dem Geruch nach Erde vermutete er, dass es sich dabei um Hades‘ bestes Stück handeln musste.  
Kaum berührten seine wundgeküssten leicht geöffneten Lippen die feuchte Spitze, rutschte der Rest erbarmungslos hinterher.  
Den Göttern sei Dank war es nicht das erste Mal das er eine Erregung dermaßen tief im Rachen aufnahm.  
Deswegen fiel es ihm ziemlich leicht seinen Hals zu entspannen, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken und stattdessen das stolze Glied und den ganz eigenen Geschmack zu genießen, während sich die Hand in seinem Haar verkrallte und ihn auf und ab bewegte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf, als er spürte, wie sich einer seiner Liebhaber unter ihn schob.  
Erst wurden seine Hoden mit der Zunge verwöhnt, dann wurde er mit einem kräftigen Rutsch verschluckt.  
Zeitgleich glitten zwei gut gegeelte Finger in ihn.  
Was auch immer für ein Gleitmittel sie benutzten, es kribbelte unglaublich.  
Nach der ganzen Reizflut reichte bereits dieses Kribbeln mit den Fingern in seinem empfindlichen Hintern aus, ihn das erste Mal kommen zu lassen.  
Das erste Mal von vielen in den nächsten Stunden, wie Percy vermutete.  
Er hatte zwar noch keinen blassen Schimmer wie er mit der göttlichen Libido mithalten sollte- geschweige denn der göttlichen Libido von acht Göttern- aber er würde erst mal mit dem Strom schwimmen und sehen war noch so erfreuliches auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Aufgrund seines Orgasmuses verstärkte er unbewusst die Schluckbewegungen und bekam so seinen ersten Schwall eines göttlichen Ergusses zu schmecken.  
Und er war bereits nach dem ersten Tropfen süchtig.  
Schmeckte es doch vollkommen anders, als der Samen seiner wenigen sterblichen Bettgeschichten.  
Was vielleicht auch das Wimmern erklärte, das ihm entwich, als Hades sich aus ihm zurückzog.  
Auch der Mund um seinen erschlafften Penis entfernte sich.  
Lediglich die inzwischen drei Finger, die ihn weiteten, hielten ihn mehr oder weniger aufrecht.  
Doch kaum hatten die zwei Liebhaber Platz gemacht, nahmen Zwei andere ihre Plätze ein.  
Fast schon gierig saugte er die Erregung ein, die nach Sonne und Licht schmeckte- Apollo- und genoss die geschickten schlanken Finger- Hermes-, welche sich um seine Hoden legten und gemächlich massierten.  
Ihn damit erneut zum Leben erweckten.  
Was eine nicht minder geschickte und flinke Zunge dazu veranlasste jeden einzelnen Lusttropfen, den er abgab, direkt von der Ritze weg zu lecken.  
Statt der etwas fast brutalen Führung Hades‘, umschlossen Apollos Finger zärtlich sein Gesicht und hielten es so an Ort und Stelle.  
Das Einzige was er tun musste, war sein Mund weit zu öffnen und zu entspannen, damit der Sonnengott seinen Rachen nach eigenem Belieben in Besitz nehmen konnte.  
Die drei Finger in seinem Hintern spreizten ihn.  
Öffneten ihn für die Phiole, die an seine Öffnung gehalten wurde.  
Der Kontrast: das ganze heiße Fleisch- sein eigenes und das seiner Liebhaber- und dann das kühle Glas… sein ganzer Körper schien mit seinem Stöhnen zu vibrieren.  
Das kribbelnde Gleitöl floss jetzt Milliliter für Milliliter in ihn hinein.  
Große kräftige Hände- Hephaistos- fixierten seine Hüften, als er keuchend aufbockte.  
Er konnte nichts machen.  
Musste wimmernd zulassen, wie sich das Kribbeln immer tiefer in ihn vorarbeitete. Das Kribbeln und die Wärme schließlich in seinem gesamten Körper zu verbreiten schien.  
Zusätzlich drangen zwei weitere Finger, die zu einer anderen Person gehörten, als die, die ihn bereits weiteten, ein.  
Diese Finger lösten zwar den Kontakt zu dem inzwischen angewärmten Glas, doch der Fluss schien nicht aufzuhören.  
Als einer der neuen Finger über seine Prostata strich, welche bisher vernachlässigt worden war, kam er das zweite Mal.  
Riss auch diese Mal den Liebhaber mit, der tief in seiner Kehle vergraben war.  
Stöhnend leckte er jeden Zentimeter der wiedererwachenden Erregung sauber als Apollo sie ihm langsam entzog.  
Auch Hermes löste sich mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die zuckenden Bauchmuskeln von ihm.  
Hände richteten ihn auf.  
Mit der Positionsänderung drangen alle fünf Finger noch tiefer in ihn ein.  
Flüchtig fragte er sich worauf ihn seine göttlichen Liebhaber vorbereiteten, dass sie so viele Finger brauchten.  
Doch im Moment reichten ihm die Finger nicht mehr.  
Fast schon verzweifelt presste er rhythmisch mit seinen Muskeln gegen die schlanken Glieder in seinem Eingang.  
Er wollte pochende Härte spüren, die sich einen Weg in ihn hinein pflügte.  
Als fruchtbares Kind der See, reagierte sein Körper auf die leichteste anregende Liebkosung.  
Ging sogar soweit, dass seine Passage etwas angefeuchtet wurde und seine Muskeln dort nachgiebiger wurden.  
Ein Eindringen dort also nicht so extrem wehtun würde.  
Nicht das er irgendjemanden an seinen Hintern gelassen hätte.  
Nachdem er von der extremen Fruchtbarkeit gehört hatte, die es ihm sogar ermöglichte zu empfangen, hatte er nur mit seinen Fingern und dem einen oder anderem Dildo dort unten herum experimentiert.  
Ansonsten hatte er lediglich seine Hände und seinen Mund zur Verfügung gestellt.  
Aber niemals hatte er genommen oder sich nehmen lassen.  
Und jetzt musste er feststellen, dass er noch empfindlicher reagierte, wenn jemand anderes als er die Stimulation durchführte.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten seine Liebhaber vier Finger jeder Hand in ihn eingeführt.  
Doch selbst das tat nicht weh.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Vollkommen enthemmt kam er den Fingern entgegen.  
Akzeptierte den Kuss seines Dads, der ihm Meereswasser die Kehle runter laufen ließ und somit revitalisierte.  
Während dieses Kusses führten Poseidons Hände an seinen Hüften seinen Hintern in Position.  
Percy kam gar nicht dazu den Verlust der Finger zu beklagen, da rammte bereits eine lange dicke stolze Erregung in ihn.  
Ohne ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen glitt der Stolz seines Vaters tiefer und tiefer.  
Vor allem zeigte ihm diese Größe, dass sein Dad auch der Gott der Pferde war.  
Dann konnte er nur noch seine Arme um den Hals des Meeresgottes schlingen, während dieser die ersten vorsichtigen Bewegungen machte und ihm so das eine oder andere Wimmern entlockte.  
Denn die geringen Bewegungen reichten bei weitem nicht aus, ihn zu befriedigen.  
Schienen stattdessen nur das kribblige Gleitmittel weiter in ihn hineinzupressen.  
Ein warmer Körper presste sich von hinten an ihn.  
Der Geruch nach Elektrizität und Ozon verrieten Zeus, dessen voll erigierter Stolz genau dagegen klopfte, wo er bereits mit seinem Dad verbunden war.  
Doch das schien seinen Onkel nicht zu stören.  
Legte dieser doch seine Hände ebenfalls an Percys Hüfte und hob ihn gemeinsam mit Poseidon hochgenug, dass er seine Spitze neben die seines älteren Bruders positionieren konnte.  
Keuchend löste er sich vom Herrn der Meere.  
Schaute ihm mit weitaufgerissenen Auge in die meerblauen, die jetzt eher einer stürmischen See glichen.  
Doch das Blitzen in ihnen, sowie die Hand die sich zwischen seinen und Zeus‘ Körper schlich, um dem Götterkönig zu helfen, neben seinem älteren Bruder ebenfalls in ihn einzudringen, sagten ihm, dass es genau das war, was die Brüder vorhatten.  
Die Vorstellung zwei von ihnen gleichzeitig so tief in sich zu spüren…  
Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer rollte sein Kopf nach hinten gegen die kräftige Schulter seines Onkels und er versuchte seinen vollkommen erregten Körper soweit es ihm noch möglich war zu entspannen.  
Er wusste, dass doppelte Penetration nicht unbedingt etwas war, was man(n) zum ersten Mal tat, doch sein williger Körper und die meisterhafte Manipulation seiner göttlichen Liebhaber machten das unmögliche möglich. Zudem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass das mysteriöse Gleitmittel auch eine Rolle bei diesem relativ glatten Manöver spielte.  
Und dann brach Zeus mit der Spitze durch seinen Muskelring.  
Percy öffnete seinen Mund zu einem wortlosen Schrei.  
Als sein Onkel die ersten paar Zentimeter seiner zweifelsohne ziemlich stolzen Erregung neben die seines Bruders gebracht hatte, verstärkte er den Druck auf Percys Hüften und drückte ihn mit Schwung nach unten.  
Die Schwerkraft tat ihr übriges.  
Und aus dem wortlosen Schrei wurde ein extrem lauter und extrem erregter Lustschrei.  
Dem Zeus ihm von den Lippen küsste.  
Der Jüngere konnte sich weder von dem Angriff auf seinen Lippen wehren, noch auf den auf seinen Unterleib.  
Nicht das er das vorgehabt hätte.  
Er schluckte sogar ohne zu zögern die zart-süße Flüssigkeit, die Zeus ihn mit seinem ersten Kuss einflößte.  
Dann spürte er endlich, wie sich die Brüder tief in ihm bewegten.  
Im Einklang.  
Schien, als wären sie sich endlich mal einig.  
Alles was dazu nötig war, war er in einem Bett und willig sie beide gleichzeitig zu nehmen.  
Keuchend löste er sich aus dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Schlang einen seiner Arme nach hinten um Zeus‘ Hals während der andere immer noch um den seines Vaters hing.  
Das gab ihm genügend Wiederstand, dass er sich an ihnen hochziehen konnte, nur damit er sich fallen ließ, wenn sie nach oben stießen.  
Mit voller Kraft.  
Und jeder Stoß ein Treffer.  
Sie malträtierten seine Prostata unerbittlich.  
Genauso wie sie jedes Fitzelchen Haut mit Küssen und Zähnen bearbeiteten, den sie finden konnten.  
Ihre verschwitzten Leiber garantierten einen fast reibungslosen Ritt.  
Seine Lippen wurden von einem dritten Mund in Beschlag genommen- Traubengeschmack- Dionysus.  
Irgendwann kam noch eine Zunge dazu.  
Doch der Geschmack nach Ozean sagte ihm, dass sein Vater ihrem Zungenduell Gesellschaft leistete.  
Der offene, in drei Wege gehende Kuss, die Zähne, die an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberten, die kräftigen Finger, die seine Brustwarzen kneteten, sowie die vier starken Hände, die seine Hüften umfangen hielten und nicht zu vergessen die zwei stolzen Erregungen, die ihn gleichzeitig nahmen brachten Percy schlussendlich dazu auch ohne zusätzliche Stimulation seiner Erregung ein drittes Mal seinen Samen zu verspritzen.  
Schreiend löste er seinen Mund, als er spürte, wie die Wellen seines Orgasmuses über ihn zusammenbrachen.  
Seine kräftigen Muskelbewegungen entlockten seinen beiden Liebhabern ebenfalls kraftvolle Schreie und noch kraftvollere Schwalle ihrer Ergüsse.  
Was seinen eigenen Orgasmus nur in die Länge zog.  
Und ihm zeigte, dass er es absolut liebte, wenn seine Liebhaber ihm ganz tief in ihn vergraben ihren Samen schenkten.  
Dieses heiße, feuchte Gefühl, dass sich über seine inneren Wände legte…  
Das reichte vollkommen aus, ihn erneut zu erwecken und ob der entstehenden Leere in seinem Inneren, als sich die Beiden zurückzogen, kläglich zu wimmern.  
Das Wimmern wurde ihm vom Gott des Weines von den Lippen geküsst während der Ältere den Jüngeren über sich zog, nach hinten ins Bett fiel und mit einem Ruck von unten in ihn eindrang.  
Darüber beachtete der Schwarzhaarige kaum die süß-zarte Flüssigkeit, die mit dem Kuss seine Kehle runter rann.  
Genüsslich bewegte Percy ein wenig seine Hüften sobald er die Härte in sich spürte.  
Genoss aber auch noch ein wenig das entspannte Zungenspiel.  
Erst als die zweite Erregung ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten in ihn eindrang löste er sich keuchend vom Weingott.  
Ein kräftiger muskelbepackter Körper drapierte sich über ihn.  
Gepaart mit dem Geruch nach Metall und Blut wusste er, dass sich Ares einen Weg in ihn gebannt hatte.  
Wie es aussah, würden Dionysos und er entspannt liegen bleiben können, denn der Kriegsgott holte fast sofort Schwung mit seinen Hüften und trieb sich noch weiter hinein.  
Einer seiner Liebhaber nutzte die Gelegenheit seinen weitaufgerissenen Mund mit dessen prallen Stolz zu füllen.  
Er wurde jetzt also von drei Göttern gefüllt.  
Dionysos küsste seinen Hals auf und ab.  
Und Ares‘ gleichmäßige und kräftige Stöße gaben auch den Rhythmus vor, mit dem er die dritte Erregung in sich aufnahm.  
Und obwohl er bereits dreimal gekommen war und eigentlich auch immer wieder bis aufs äußerste gereizt worden war, hielt er erstaunlicherweise so lange durch, bis Ares anfing ihn mit seinem Samen anzufüllen.  
Was seinen eigenen Orgasmus triggerte, der wiederrum den von Dionysos und dem dritten Liebhaber auslöste.  
Gierig schluckte er den göttlichen Samen, während sein Körper nicht minder gierig die zwei Erregungen in seinem Inneren melkte.  
Enttäuscht seufzte er auf, als sich die bereits wiedererwachenden prallen Schäfte aus ihm zurückzogen.  
Er erkannte jetzt in seinem dritten Liebhaber Hermes.  
Dieser ließ kurz ein spitzbübisches Grinsen aufblitzen, ehe er ihn nach hinten in einen fast schon heißen Körper presste, der nach Sonne und Licht roch.  
Apollo hielt sich auch nicht lange mit Vorspiel auf, sondern nahm ihn sofort in Besitz.  
Ließ sich ebenfalls nach hinten in die Laken fallen.  
Doch diesmal lag Percy nicht mit der Vorderseite an den Oberkörper des Gottes geschmiegt, sondern mit seinem Rücken.  
Die Unterarme des Sonnengottes hakten sich unter seine Oberschenkel und zogen sie zu sich.  
Womit sich Percy noch mehr öffnete.  
Hermes nutzte die ihm gebotene Chance und verschwand mit dem Kopf zwischen Percys Beinen.  
Apollo hingegen ließ die kräftigen Beine des Halbgottes auf Hermes‘ Schultern gleiten.  
Und bockte nach oben, als er die agile Zunge seines Bruders an seinem Stolz spürte.  
Percy konnte auch nicht zurückhalten und stöhnte erregt auf, als er spürte, wie Hermes ihn mit seiner Zunge untenrum ein wenig säuberte. Mit ihr sogar ein wenig neben Apollo in ihn eindrang.  
Sein heiserer Schrei der Erregung war es, der Hermes zwischen seinen Beinen hervorlockte.  
Stattdessen legte sich der Götterbote zwischen sie.  
Ließ zu, dass Percys Beine von seinen Schultern zu seinen Unterarmen rutschten. Dort stoppten sie und wurden von Hermes um dessen Hüfte geschlungen.  
Als Percy Hermes‘ Spitze an seinem Eingang spürte, benutzte er die Kraft in seinen Beinen und zog den Gott sofort in sich hinein.  
Wieder nutzte einer seiner anderen Liebhaber die Gunst der Stunde und glitt in seinen Mund.  
Der Umfang und die Länge sagten ihm, dass es sich dabei bei um Poseidon handelte.  
Um seinem Vater eine bessere Chance zu geben, seinen Mund zu lieben, rutschte er mit dem Kopf Apollos Schulter hinunter und berührte mit seinem Hinterkopf fast das Bett.  
Entspannt schloss er die Augen sobald er spürte, wie sich sein Vater über ihn beugte und seine Erregung zwischen die Lippen nahm.  
Das allein reichte fast schon aus ihn bereits kommen zu lassen.  
Doch er nahm sich zusammen.  
Wollte den Spaß noch ein wenig länger genießen.  
Apollo der unter ihm lag und nichts weiter tun konnte, als mit seinen von Bogenschießen gestählten Händen Percys Oberkörper zu liebkosen und die unglaubliche Enge und Hitze zu genießen, die er sich mit Hermes teilte.  
Hermes, der die ganze Arbeit machte.  
Aber dermaßen unregelmäßig mal kräftiger, mal sanfter zustieß, dass Percy schon gar nicht mehr wusste wie oft er fast schon gekommen wäre.  
Dann sein Dad, der ihn mit seinem Mund liebte und gleichzeitig Percys Rachen in Besitz nahm.  
Doch auch das schönste Erlebnis hatte mal ein Ende und Apollos Orgasmus war es der die Kettenreaktion auslöste, der die restlichen Drei ebenfalls kommen ließ.  
Und Percy war auf der Insel der Seligen.  
Der Samen den er runterschluckte und nach Himmel schmeckte.  
Die zeitversetzten heißen Ergüsse tief in sich, die seinen Orgasmus nur noch weiter hinaus zogen.  
Der feuchte Mund, der jeden einzelnen Tropfen aus ihm herauszusaugen schien.  
Sobald sein Vater sich von ihm löste, beugte sich Hermes über ihn und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft.  
Was es ihm nicht gerade leichter machte die wiedererwachten Erregungen aus seinem Hintern zu entlassen.  
Doch der zart-süße Geschmack mit dem Hermes und ein wenig später auch Apollo ihn beglückte versöhnten ihn ein wenig.  
Und er ließ sich vertrauensvoll auf die Seite drehen.  
Ein machtvoller großer Körper schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Ein schwerer muskelbepackter Arm schlang sich um seine Hüfte.  
Die kleinen Verbrennungen unter der schwarzen Behaarung sagten ihm, dass es sich um den Gott der Schmiede handeln musste.  
Aufstöhnend presste er sich nach hinten.  
Wollte den anderen so schnell wie möglich ganz tief in sich spüren- die Leere füllen.  
Automatisch winkelte er das obenliegende Bein an.  
Es wurde über die Hüfte desjenigen gezogen, der sich von vorn an ihn schmiegte.  
Dann spürte er erneut das kühle Glas eine Phiole an seinem heißen Eingang.  
Und die kribbelnde Flüssigkeit, die die Götter als Gleitmittel benutzten glitt erneut in ihn.  
Füllte ihn erneut aus.  
Schien sich über die leicht gereizten Muskeln und Nervenenden zu legen.  
Sie zu kühlen.  
Schien alle bereits angesammelten Flüssigkeiten tief in seinem Inneren zu verbinden.  
Stöhnend vergrub er die Hände im Haar des Hades‘ der vor ihm lag.  
Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, als er den mächtigen Kopf an seinem Eingang spürte.  
Heiße Zungenküsse, nachdem der erste ihn wieder mit der bereits bekannten zart-süßen Flüssigkeit „gefüttert“ hatte, lenkten ihn von der machtvollen Erregung ab, die sich vorsichtig einen Weg in ihn bahnte.  
Eine Erregung, die der seines Vaters, dem Gott der Pferde, um einiges schlug.  
Sie schien ihn sogar noch mehr auszufüllen, als die Doppelpenetrationen zuvor.  
Und schien die kribbelige Gleitflüssigkeit immer tiefer in ihn hinein zu schieben.  
Als Hephaistos bis zum Anschlag in ihm vergraben war, hielt der Gott inne.  
Gab ihm die Zeit sich an seine schiere Größe zu gewöhnen.  
Doch das war es nicht was Percy wollte.  
Erneut nutzte er seine kräftigen Muskeln um die samtene Härte, die in ihm vergraben war, zu massieren.  
Grollend kam der Hintenliegende seiner wortlosen Aufforderung nach.  
Holte Schwung, trieb seinen Stolz noch tiefer in den Halbgott, zog sich dann zurück, bis er komplett draußen war.  
Gab so dem vorneliegenden die Möglichkeit in den vorzüglich vorbereiteten Eingang vorzustoßen.  
Als Percy merkte, dass sie ihn abwechselnd nahmen löste er sich wimmernd aus dem erotischen Zungenspiel.  
Gestattete dem Gott der Schmiede seinen Kopf ein wenig zu drehen, so dass dieser seinen Mund genauso gewaltsam in Besitz nehmen konnte, wie er auch seinen Unterleib nahm.  
Erst folgte die süß-zarte Flüssigkeit.  
Dann der herbe Eigengeschmack des Älteren.  
Hades war es, der den leidenschaftlichen Kampf als erstes verlor und sich tief in Percy vergraben entlud.  
Schreiend folgte Percy dem Gott der Toten.  
Wimmerte fast schon erschöpft auf, als sich Hephaistos rücksichtlos einen Weg durch seine kontrahierenden Muskeln bahnte.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Bis er nach ein paar weiteren brutalen Stößen ebenfalls seinen Samen in Percy ließ.  
Ganz tief innen.  
Was danach folgte, verschwamm in einen Strudel aus Leidenschaft, süß-zartem Saft, kribbelndem Gleitgel, absolut köstlichen Samen der seine Kehle hinunter rann, warmen Küssen, zärtlichen Händen die seinen gesamten Körper liebkosten, samtenen Härten, die ihn immer und immer wieder in Besitz nahmen und ihre heißen, feuchten Ergüsse tief in ihm ließen und der Geschmack nach Meerwasser…

 

II

Als Percy den nächsten Morgen- war es wirklich erst der nächste Morgen? Ihm kam es wie unzählige Ewigkeiten vor- erwachte, lag er allein in dem großen Bett.  
Sein unbekleideter Körper gesäubert und auch auf dem Bett konnte er keinerlei Spuren des Erlebten ausmachen.  
Lediglich das zarte Brennen an seinem Eingang, sowie die immer noch heiße Feuchte tief in seinen tiefsten Tiefen zeigten ihm, dass es sich dabei um keinen Traum gehandelt hatte.  
Und wenn er es so sagen durfte:  
Bei der Idee, sich für alle acht Götter zu entscheiden, handelte es sich um die beste Idee seines Lebens.  
Mit einem Schlag hatten sich die Sorgen um seine Zukunft verflüchtigt und er hatte seine Berufung als Liebhaber der Götter gefunden.  
Leise in sich hineinlachend setzte er sich auf.  
Bemerkte erst jetzt seinen Vater, der in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß und ihn amüsiert beobachtete.  
Sein Dad…  
Er hatte mit seinem eigenen Vater geschlafen und es genossen!  
Es geliebt!  
Nach mehr geschrien!  
Er massierte sich die Schläfen, während er mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte seine Gedanken ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen.  
Am Ende entschied er sich ganz pragmatisch mit einem Schulterzucken dafür, dass er ja dann ohne jeden Zweifel perfekt in diese verkorkste Familie passte.  
„Guten Morgen, Percy.“, holte ihn die warme Stimme seines Vaters zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Hey Dad.“, grüßte er schief lächelnd.  
Kopfschüttelnd lächelte der Ältere zurück.  
Krabbelte dann aber doch zu Percy aufs Bett.  
Zog ihn in einen verspielten Guten-Morgen-Kuss, ehe er sich hinter seinen Sohn setzte und ihn zwischen die Beine mit Percys Rücken an seinen Oberkörper zog.  
Ihre Finger lagen ineinander verschränkt über der seidigen Bettdecke.  
„Bevor ich ebenfalls gehe, ein paar Dinge,“, drückte Poseidon an dieser Stelle die schlanken Finger seines Sohnes.  
„Der Raum, in dem du dich befindest gehört zu einer weitläufigen Villa, die auf dem Berg Olympus in Griechenland steht.  
Selbstverständlich sehr gut vor den Augen der Sterblichen geschützt.  
Auch die Monster werden keinen Weg durch die Wälle der Schutzbanne finden können.  
Die Villa und das Land darauf- die Grenzen der Schutzbanne sind klar gekennzeichnet- gehört dir.  
Das ist dein Grund und Boden.  
In deinem Portemonnaie findest du eine transparente Kreditkarte, die dir alle möglichen Türen öffnet und über keinerlei Limit verfügt.  
Desweiteren hast du einen unbegrenzten Vorrat an Drachmen- kannst uns also jederzeit kontaktieren, falls irgendetwas sein sollte.  
In deiner Garage findest du einen ähnlichen Wagen wie ihn Apollo fährt.  
Doch im Gegensatz zu Apollos Wagen, kommst du nicht ganz so hoch.  
Dennoch ist er vor den Augen der Sterblichen geschützt.  
Und kann dich in Sekundenschnelle dort hinbringen, wo du hinwillst- überall auf der Welt.  
Und ich glaube BlackJack und ein paar seiner Kumpane haben bereits ihren Weg in die Ställe gefunden.“  
Erneut ein zärtliches Drücken der Finger, die zu Händen gehörten, die in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als einmal zum Erhalt des Olymps beigetragen hatten.  
Poseidon verstand das Bedürfnis, nicht auf einen bestimmten Flecken der Welt beengt sein zu wollen.  
Der Ozean war ruhelos und ließ sich nicht gerne einpferchen.  
Sollte es doch jemand versuchen, dann würde es kein gutes Ende nehmen für denjenigen, der es gewagt hatte, dem Meer Ketten anzulegen.  
Zu seiner allergrößten Überraschung hatte er nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit diesbezüglich leisten müssen.  
Die anderen Sieben schienen Percy besser zu kennen, als er geahnt hatte.  
Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum er so froh gewesen war, als sein Sohn sich am Ende für sie alle entschieden hatte.  
Denn der Junge hatte sich längst schon in ihrer aller Herzen geschlichen.  
Und wenn er alle sagte, dann meinte er auch alle: selbst die ihrer zumeist verbitterten Ehefrauen.  
Der einzige Grund, warum sie dem Ganzen zugestimmt hatten, war die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem angehenden Geliebten um Percy handelte.  
Denn bei dem Jungen konnten sie sicher sein, dass dieser die abgesteckten Grenzen, was die Männer betraf, akzeptieren und respektieren würde.  
Doch weiter im Text.  
Er war noch nicht fertig.  
„Da wir geschworen haben, deine Regeln zu befolgen, gibt es natürlich auch keinen Plan, der unsere Anwesenheit hier regelt.  
Also stell dich auf ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen ein.“, drückte er dem schwarzen Wuschelkopf einen Kuss auf.  
Lachen seine einzige Antwort.  
„Wegen des sich hoffentlich bald einstellenden Nachwuchses:  
Es ist dir gestattet die Kinder bis zu ihrem zwölften Geburtstag hier in deinem Anwesen zu behalten.  
Bis sie entwöhnt sind, bei dir in der unmittelbaren Nähe.  
Doch sobald sie an die Flasche gewöhnt sind, werden sie in den Kinderflügel umziehen.  
Und nach ihrem zwölften Geburtstag, bevor wir sie für uns beanspruchen, werden sie ins Camp gebracht… Weiter lassen sich die alten Gesetze leider nicht beugen.“, vergrub Poseidon das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge Percys.  
Es war ja nicht so, als ob die Götter ihre Kinder nicht liebten.  
Doch sie durften nur ihren göttlichen Kindern nahe kommen.  
Percy drückte seine Finger und zeigte ihm damit mehr als deutlich, dass er die Regelung verstand und befolgen würde.  
„Dann noch etwas zu… unseren ersten ‚Spielstunden‘… Jedes erste Mal, dass du mit einem von uns hattest, hat dich als Consort an uns gebunden. Und uns an dich.  
Wir haben es bereits unseren Frauen versprochen, doch ich versichere dir auch im Namen der unverheirateten Götter: du bist seit letzter Nacht der einzige Gefährte den wir außerhalb der Ehe aufsuchen werden.  
Dadurch das die Consort-Verbindung zweiseitig ist, wird die Magie es jeden einzelnen von uns kräftig spüren lassen, sollten wir auch nur daran denken, mit jemand anderem als dir oder unseren Frauen ‚zu spielen‘. Sollte einer von uns tatsächlich mal soweit gehen, außerhalb der gesteckten Grenzen mit jemanden zu schlafen… sagen wir einfach mal, dass das Ergebnis selbst für einen Gott nicht sehr appetitlich sein wird…  
Die einzigen Ausnahmen sind die Unverheirateten unter uns, die natürlich immer noch die Möglichkeit haben, sich zu binden und dann mit ihrem Ehepartner/in ‚zu verkehren‘…“, hier drückte er seinen Sohn.  
Wusste er doch, wie wichtig diesem Loyalität war.  
Und jetzt musste er ihm klar machen, dass seine Liebhaber das Recht hatten, sich ganz offiziell an jemand anderen zu binden, während er niemals die Hauptrolle spielen würde.  
Percy drehte sich um.  
Kletterte seinem Vater in den Schoß- die Beine seitlich an den Hüften des Meeresgottes.  
Küsste dem Älteren zärtlich auf die Lippen.  
„… Scht… schon gut. Der Consort-Bund ist mehr als ich erwartet hatte… Danke dafür…“  
Erneut fing er die Lippen seines Vaters zu einem zärtlichen Spiel ein.  
Jener stöhnte vollkommen verloren auf.  
Verstärkte die Umarmung um den schlanken Körper auf seinen Schoß.  
Eigentlich müsste er sich auf den Weg machen.  
Doch der knackige Hintern seines Sohnes presste sich oh so deliziös gegen seine erwachende Erregung.  
Das war einer der ganz wenigen Nachteile eines Gottes: die übermäßige Libido und Stamina.  
Einmal erwacht, war das Feuer der Leidenschaft kaum zu löschen.  
Und sein Sohn hatte bewiesen, dass er durchaus mit acht von ihnen mithalten konnte.  
Klar, sie hatten nachgeholfen- eigennützig wie sie waren; von den Folgen und Percys Reaktion wenn er dahinter kam ganz zu schweigen- aber der junge Halbgott hatte sich trotzdem besser geschlagen, als sie zuvor angenommen hatten.  
Ungeduldig grollend öffnete er den Reißverschluss, zog seinen prallen Stolz hervor, positionierte ihn vor dem vor Erwartung zitternden und bereits vor Erregung leicht feuchten Eingang und stieß dann kräftig zu.  
Da er kaum noch Zeit hatte, nahm er den Jüngeren schnell und hart.  
Doch einmal reichte nicht.  
Er wechselte noch zweimal die Stellung- einmal auf dem Rücken, dann auf allen vieren- ehe er sich nach dem dritten Orgasmus in der Lage sah, sich von Percy zu trennen.  
Zum Abschied gab er dem Jüngeren einen Entschuldigung heischenden Kuss und die Worte:  
„Pass auf dich auf.“  
Dann löste er sich auf und ließ nichts als eine sanfte, nach Meeressalz riechende Briese zurück.  
Als Percy sah, dass er allein war, fiel er zurück ins Bett.  
Eine seiner Hände wanderte zwischen die Beine und zwei Finger flutschten in seinen Eingang.  
Fühlte der warmen Flüssigkeit nach, die sein Dad in ihm hinterlassen hatte.  
Dann entfernte er sie und führte sie in seinen Mund.  
Die Geschmacksexplosion reichte aus ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen.  
Sobald die Finger gesäubert waren, wanderten sie zurück zu seinem Eingang.  
Die andere Hand legte sich um seine wieder erwachte Erregung.  
Die gekoppelte Stimulation reichte aus, das er innerhalb kürzester Zeit seinen Samen auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte.  
Als er von seinem Orgasmus-High runterkam, fing er schallend an zu lachen.  
Hatte er die heißeste Nacht seines Lebens hinter sich, sowie drei heftige Orgasmen, die ihm sein Vater ziemlich kurz hintereinander entrissen hatte.  
Und dennoch hatte er noch nicht genug.  
Über sich selbst Kopfschüttelnd arbeitete er sich endlich aus der seidigen Spielwiese hervor.  
Machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Bad und einigen Klamotten.  
Geduscht und bekleidet erkundete er das, was sein Reich darstellte.  
Und er war überrascht wie groß und gut ausgestattet das Anwesen und das dazugehörige Gelände waren.  
Im weitläufigen Kinderflügel fand er eine gut ausgestattete Bibliothek, die es durchaus ermöglichte, Kindern das Lesen und Schreiben und noch viele andere Dinge beizubringen.  
Ein kindergerechter Trainingsraum war ebenfalls eingerichtet.  
Sein eigener Flügel beinhaltete das riesige Schlafgemach, samt begehbaren Kleiderschrank und großem Luxusbad, inklusive eines kleinen Pools gefüllt mit Meerwasser.  
Eine ebenfalls gut ausgestattete Bibliothek, dessen Werke hauptsächlich auf altgriechisch verfasst waren und scheinbar alle Themen auf dem Erdenrund berührten.  
Dazu eine Küche, in der er sich kulinarisch austoben konnte.  
Auf dem Gelände fand er einen gepflegten Garten. Die Ställe, in denen tatsächlich bereits BlackJack mit einigen Artgenossen und Artgenossinnen  
unterstand und ihn mit einem stürmischen „Hallo“ begrüßten.  
Ansonsten fand er noch eine gut ausgestattete Trainingsarena, eine Menge freie Fläche und wilder Natur.  
Stirnrunzelnd fragte er sich, wie er das alles in Schuss halten sollte.  
Diese Frage wurde durch ein zartes Läuten unterbrochen, welches seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Terrasse des Anwesens lenkte.  
Dort wartete eine sanft lächelnde Dryade auf ihn, neben einem reichgedeckten Mittagstisch.  
Mit knurrendem Magen setzte er sich in Bewegung.  
Lächelnd begrüßte er die Dryade und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Namen.  
„Junger Herr, meine Name lautet Druida und meine Schwestern und ich werden uns um das Anwesen und Euch kümmern. Und später bei der Aufsicht und Erziehung der Kinder helfen.“  
Mit einem sanften: „Danke.“ setzte Percy sich.  
Beziehungsweise wollte er.  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute er sich um.  
Konnte aber keinerlei Feuerstelle ausmachen.  
Außer in der großen gemütlichen Aufenthaltshalle, die beide Flügel miteinander verband. Dort konnte er einen riesigen Kamin erkennen.  
„Druida, bitte zünde doch den Kamin an. Und sorge ab morgen dafür, dass bei jedem Mahl die Möglichkeit besteht Opfergaben zu verbrennen.“  
Mit großen Augen nickte sie.  
Kam der Aufforderung des jungen Hausherren nach.  
Schien, als hätte ihn niemand darauf hingewiesen, dass er als Consort keine Opfergaben mehr zu geben brauchte.  
Schulterzuckend schürte sie das Feuer im Kamin und rieb sich innerlich schon die Hände, wenn sie sich vorstellte, welche Reaktionen der junge Consort in seinen Gefährten auslösen würde.  
Sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihn in der nächsten Zeit sehr oft zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen beobachtete sie, wie der junge Herr nach kurzem Überlegen eine ziemlich große Portion seiner Mahlzeit ins Feuer gab.  
Fast sofort konnte sie eine kurzzeitige Erhellung der Sonneneinstrahlung ausmachen. Spürte ein wohliges Grummeln in der Erde. Die Gewächse auf dem Grundstück standen ein wenig strammer und die Luft schien für einen kurzen Moment statisch geladen.  
„Oh, kannst du mich bitte Percy nennen? Du und die anderen?“  
Grinsend, da der junge Mann von den ganzen „Phänomenen“ nichts mitbekommen hatte, stimmte sie nickend zu.  
Dann beobachtete sie, wie er sich nach dem Essen zur Garage begab um seinen Wagen zu finden. 

 

III

Mit einem befreiten Seufzer sank Percy in den Ledersitz seines Coupés zurück.  
Schickte noch ein kurzes Dankgebet an Zeus, das dieser ihn inzwischen unbeschadet durch seine Domäne reisen ließ und genoss für einen kurzen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen die warme Sonne.  
Über sich die strahlende Sonne, die er Dank des geöffneten Daches genießen konnte, um sich die kühle Luft, die durch die heruntergelassenen Seitescheiben noch besser ins Wageninnere vordringen konnte und unter sich die Weite des Ozeans während er auf dem Weg nach Amerika zu seiner Mutter war.  
Schließlich musste er ihr wenigstens erklären, dass er nicht mehr daheim wohnte.  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, schaute er geradezu in die sonnenblauen Augen Apollos, die ihn begierig musterten.  
Sobald der Sonnengott sicher war, dass Percy ihn bemerkt hatte, beugte er sich vor und verschloss seinem jungen Consort mit einem hungrigen Kuss die Lippen.  
Ungeduldig löste sich der Gott von den verlockenden Lippen.  
Dirigierte den relaxten Körper des Jüngeren so, dass dieser mit dem Oberkörper über die Fahrertür lehnte.  
Kaum hatte er Percy die Jeans über beide Pobacken gezogen, waren zwei seiner eingeölten Finger bereits in dem warmen Eingang vergraben um ihn auf etwas Größeres vorzubereiten.  
Das gekeuchte: „Mehr!“ seitens des Schwarzhaarigen reichte, dass er lediglich seinen Hosenstall öffnete und dann kraftvoll in den willigen Körper eindrang.  
Da er die Jeans des Halbgottes nicht sehr weit runtergezogen hatte, konnte Percy seine Beine nicht sehr weit öffnen und war dementsprechend noch enger, als er sowieso schon war.  
So dauerte es auch nicht lange, dass er sich bereits das erste Mal tief in Percy ergoss.  
Über die Schulter des Jüngeren gebeugt, beobachtete er, wie Percys Erguss im hohen Bogen über die Autotür spritzte und dank der Schwerkraft irgendwann im Wasser verschwand.  
Fürs erste ein wenig gesättigt, zog er den Schwarzhaarigen mit sich, als er in den Fahrersitz sank.  
Löste Percys Hose von dessen Beinen, sodass der Halbgott seine Beine weiter öffnen konnte. Was dieser auch vollkommen entspannt tat.  
Lachend legte der Sonnengott die Arme um seinen Consort:  
„Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass du uns als unser Consort keine Opfer mehr dar zu bringen brauchst?“  
Percy überlegte kurz, musste dann aber verneinen.  
„Ist das der Grund für den ‚Überfall‘?“, erkundigte er sich lachend.  
„Nicht das ich mich beschweren will…“, und bewegte seine Hüften ziemlich provokant.  
„Ja…“, stöhnte der Ältere auf. „Mach dich also auf weitere solcher ‚Überfälle‘ gefasst…“ und beobachtete fast schon ein wenig hilflos, wie Percy seine Füße fest links und rechts neben dem Lenkrad auf dem Armaturenbrett abstellte.  
Fühlte, wie sich die schlanken, kräftigen Arme um seinen Hals schlangen.  
Wie Percy seine Stellung dazu benutzte, die Erregung des Gottes erbarmungslos zu reiten, bis Apollo sich keuchend in seiner Schulter verbiss und er mit seinem Samen die Vorderscheibe verschmierte.  
Den Göttern sei Dank brauchte er keine klare Sicht.  
Flog das Coupé doch im Moment mit Autopilot.  
„Ah Percy, so gern ich dieses Stell-Dich-Ein in die Länge ziehen würde, aber ich habe noch zu tun.“  
Damit küsste er den Jüngeren Entschuldigend und ließ ihn angekleidet in einem gesäuberten Wagen zurück.  
Doch kaum war der Sonnengott zurück an seinem Posten, wurde Percys Aufmerksamkeit von Hermes und Zeus, sie auf die Rückbank teleportiert waren, in Beschlag genommen.  
Immer noch vollkommen außer Atem landete Poseidons Sohn auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Haus seiner Mutter und seines Stiefvaters.  
Zeus und Hermes hatten ihn zwar mit feuriger Zärtlichkeit verführt, doch Ares, der ihn danach bis eben geritten hatte, hatte seiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf gelassen.  
Den Göttern sei Dank benutzten die Götter immer noch das kribbelnde Gleitmittel, dass größere Verletzungen zu verhindern schien und er somit lediglich mit dem wohligen Gefühl, das lediglich phantastischer Sex hervorrufen konnte, und nicht mit einem zur Verlegenheit führenden Humpeln ins Haus treten konnte.

Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte ausgerechnet Hera seiner Mutter die Sachlage bereits erklärt.  
Zumindest wussten sie und Paul bereits von seinem Status als Consort.  
Jedoch nicht von welchem Gott.  
„Tja, wisst ihr…“,  
„Ihr Sohn, Mrs. Blofis, war äußerst klug und hat eine Wiederholung des Trojanischen Krieges verhindert, indem er sich nicht für einen von uns sondern für alle entschieden hat.“, führte die samtige Stimme Hades‘ weiter, als Percy verlegen abgebrochen hatte.  
Das vollkommen verblüffte Schweigen der Sterblichen ausnutzend, legte er die Arme um den Halbgott und umhüllte ihn mit seinen Schatten.  
Im Schutz der Schatten zeigte er seinem jüngeren Gefährten seine Dankbarkeit über das immer noch dargebotene Opfer, indem er ihn gegen eine aus Schatten gebildete Wand lehnte, die ein wenig unter ihrem Gewicht nachgab.  
Die Beine Percys um seine Hüften geschlungen nahm er ihn mit einer Zärtlichkeit die man dem Herrscher der Unterwelt nicht zutrauen würde.  
Diese Zärtlichkeit war es auch, die Percy komplett auseinanderfließen ließ.  
Immer wieder sah sich Hades‘ gezwungen sich von den süßen Lippen seines Consorts zu lösen um ihm die Tränen von den Wangen zu lecken.  
Doch schlussendlich musste auch Hades sich von Percy lösen, um zu seinen Pflichten zurückzukehren.  
Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der so ganz im Wiederspruch zu seiner vorher gezeigten Zärtlichkeit stand, verabschiedete sich der Älteste der Big Three von ihm.  
Keuchend stand Percy gegen die Schatten gelehnt.  
Statt ihn runterzuholen, hatte der Kuss das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt.  
Zumal er immer noch jeden einzelnen Erguss spürte, der ihn heute bereits gefüllt hatte und ein wenig in seine Shorts lief.  
„Shit! Könnt ihr mich bei Hephaistos absetzen, falls wir ihn nicht stören?“, fragte er auf gut Glück in die Schwärze hinein.  
Zu seiner Überraschung kamen die Schatten seiner Frage nach und setzten ihn in dem riesigen Arbeitsraum/Schmiede des Gottes ab.  
Die feuerroten Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als Hephaistos seinen Consort in der Gestalt in den Schatten erkannte.  
Noch erstaunter war er, als sein kleiner Geliebter ihn ohne zu zögern ansprang.  
Die Beine fest um seine Hüften geschlungen, rieb sich der Jüngere fast schon verzweifelt an ihm.  
Natürlich konnte er bei einem solch einladenden Gesamtpaket nicht nein sagen. Zumal er spürte, dass Percy ihn tatsächlich begehrte und ihn nicht aus Mitleid in sein Bett eingeladen hatte.  
Er hatte nicht wirklich die Geduld sie Stück für Stück zu entkleiden- ein Hoch auf Magie.  
Doch die Haut des Jüngeren direkt auf der Seinen erleichterte ihm das Denken nicht wirklich.  
Er wusste, dass er größer war als der Rest seiner Familie.  
Und letzte Nacht war Percy bereits dreimal doppelt penetriert worden, bevor er es gewagt hatte in den Kleineren einzudringen.  
Trotz seiner Verzweiflung ihn zu spüren, schien Percy genug Verstand zu besitzen ihm die Führung zu überlassen und sich nicht einfach auf ihn aufzuspießen.  
In heftige Zungenkämpfe verwickelt, schaffte er es irgendwie, sie zu seiner kleinen Essnische zu bugsieren.  
Dort tastete er blind nach dem Nektar, der dort noch stand.  
Kaum gefunden, tunkte er seinen Zeigefinger in die goldene Flüssigkeit.  
Dann tastete er sich vorsichtig an den Eingang, der ihn bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete.  
Als Percy das bereits bekannte Kribbeln spürte, jaulte er vollkommen erregt auf und kam bereits.  
Vollkommen geschockt ob dieser Tatsache schauten beide Liebhaber erst an ihm herunter, dann sich in die Augen.  
Bis Percy die Lippen des anderen zärtlich verschloss.  
Dem Älteren so zu verstehen gab, dass sie durchaus weitermachen konnten aber sein wichtigster Hunger fürs erste gestillt war und sie sich ruhig Zeit lassen konnte.  
Und Zeit lassen tat sich der sanfte Schmied.  
Als er Percy für bereit hielt, bettelte dieser ihn bereits seit geraumer Zeit an ihn endlich zu nehmen.  
Ein letztes Mal tauchte er eine Hand im Nektar und badete seinen Stolz darin.  
Dann platzierte er die Spitze seiner Erregung vor dem zitternden Eingang.  
Vorsichtig, Stück für Stück, arbeitete er sich in die heiße Enge.  
Zog sich fast bis zum Ende zurück, sodass nur noch seine Spitze in Percy steckte.  
Dann kehrte er langsam in den willigen Körper zurück.  
Diesmal ein paar Millimeter mehr als zuvor.  
Mit dieser Methode schaffte er es Percy zwei weitere Orgasmen zu entlocken.  
Beim letzten schaffte es die massierende Enge doch tatsächlich ihn mitzureißen.  
Und fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sein Erguss Percys eigene Wellen zu verlängern schienen.  
Das war ihm auch schon in der Nacht zuvor aufgefallen.  
Doch für ihn als Gott reichte ein einzelner Erguss noch lange nicht aus, seinen stolzen Muskel zu erschöpfen.  
Nicht wenn er erst Mal Feuer gefangen hatte.  
Vor allem nicht nach der dargebrachten Opfergabe.  
Und Percy hatte bereits gezeigt, dass er zum einen nicht so zerbrechlich war, wie ein Sterblicher und zum anderen mit ihrer göttlichen Stamina mithalten konnte.  
Deswegen arbeitete er sich weiterhin Stück für Stück vor, bis er schließlich nicht mehr weiter konnte.  
Scheinbar aus Dank, massierten ihn die kräftigen Muskeln und entrissen ihm bereits seinen zweiten Orgasmus.  
Was Percy erneut mitriss.  
Doch diesmal wartete der Gott nicht ab, bis sie mit dem Ausreiten der Wellen fertig waren.  
Nein, diesmal stieß er erbarmungslos zu, bis sie beide nicht mehr konnten. Percy war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits verstummt, da er sich heiser geschrien hatte.  
Nachdem Hephaistos sich fürs Erste gesättigt und Percy fürs Erste befriedigt hatte, zog er sich vorsichtig aus dem Jüngeren zurück.  
Griff ziemlich flott nach der Karaffe mit dem Nektar.  
Hielt ihn an den strapazierten Eingang und ließ ein paar Tropfen hinein träufeln.  
Dann hielt er die Karaffe hoch und nahm ein paar Schlucke, die er jedoch nicht runterschluckte.  
Stattdessen beugte er sich vor, um diesen Trank der Götter wie auch die Nacht zuvor in die lädierte Kehle des Halbgottes niederrinnen zu lassen.  
Er glaubte nicht, dass Percy bereits herausgefunden hatte, mit was sie ihn vorbereiteten und zwischendurch immer wieder fütterten.  
Denn falls ja bezweifelte er, hätte der Jüngere Opfergaben getätigt und wäre ihm dermaßen angetörnt in die Arme gesprungen.  
Ganz ehrlich, sobald Percy die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt hatte, stellte er sich auf eine bebende Erde und enorme Stürme ein.  
Doch im Moment genoss er die entspannte Ruhe.  
Brachte den schläfrigen Halbgott mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu seiner alten Kabine im Camp. 

Als Percy ungefähr eine Stunde später wieder zu sich kam, stellte er verwundert fest, dass er sich in seiner Hütte im Camp befand.  
Schulterzuckend stand er auf und machte sich auf zum Großem Haus, wo er Chiron oder Mr. D bitten wollte, ihm eine Fahrt zurück in die Stadt zu organisieren.  
Schließlich stand sein Auto noch bei seiner Mutter in der Auffahrt.  
Und wirklich unterhalten hatte er sich auch nicht mit ihr.  
Die verwunderten Blicke ob seiner Anwesenheit ignorierte er gekonnt.  
Grüßte nur hin und wieder den einen oder anderen älteren Camper.  
„Percy? Was machst du hier?“, wurde er erstaunt von Chiron begrüßt.  
Die violetten Augen des Gottes hingegen schienen sich kaum merklich zu verengen und ihn aufmerksam zu mustern.  
Percys Augen hingegen blieben für einen kurzen Moment an den engelsgleichen Lippen hängen.  
Erinnerte sich für einen kurzen Moment an den köstlichen Geschmack.  
Den er nur zu gern wieder kosten würde.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an die Frage seines alten Lehrmeisters.  
„Tja…“, lachte er verlegen. „Das ist eine äußerst… interessante… Geschichte… um sie so kurz wie möglich zu halten: ich bin vor wenigen Minuten in meiner Hütte aufgewacht… und wollte fragen, ob es wohl möglich wäre für mich einen Transport in die Stadt zu organisieren? Mein Auto steht noch dort.“  
„Natürlich, ich werde sofort mit Argus sprechen.“, erhob sich Chiron von ihrem Stammplatz auf der Veranda, wo sie immer Karten spielten.  
„Setzt dich Chiron.“, forderte der Weingott den Zentauren auf. „Bevor sich Jackson wieder auf große Fahrt begibt, möchte ich mit ihm sprechen.“  
Fast schon gelangweilt ließ Dionysos sein Blatt auf den Tisch gleiten und schritt gen Haus.  
Voraussetzend das ihm der Halbgott ohne weitere Aufforderung folgte.  
Was dieser nach einem entschuldigenden Lächeln gen Chiron auch tat.  
Kaum waren sie in einem Percy bisher vollkommen fremden Raum eingetreten, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm automatisch.  
Der Gott trat an ihn heran.  
Umschloss sein Gesicht vorsichtig mit den Händen und schien ihn eindringlich zu mustern.  
Lächelnd legte Percy eine seine Hände über die des Älteren:  
„Keine Sorge. Es geht mir gut. Doch der Tag war schon recht anstrengend und Hephaistos hat mich nachdem ich wohl bei ihm eingeschlafen bin, hier abgeliefert.“  
Sanft legten sich die Lippen Dionysos‘ über die seinen.  
Es waren nur ganz sanfte Bewegungen der Lippen gegen Lippen.  
Keine Zunge.  
Doch dieser überaus zarte Kontakt gepaart mit dem süchtig machenden Geschmack reichten aus, das Percy erregt aufstöhnte.  
Doch diesmal war es der Gott, der sich mit einem diabolischen Lächeln von seinem Consort trennte.  
Percy hatte keine Zeit zu fragen, was der Ältere hinter den violetten Augen ausbrütete, da wurden seine Arme und Beine bereits von Weinranken gefesselt.  
Mit einem Fingerschnippen Dionysos‘ stand er vollkommen unbekleidet vor dem Gott.  
„Ich muss dir noch für deine Gabe danken.“, hauchte ihm der Ältere ins Ohr, ehe er ihm kräftig ins Ohrläppchen biss.  
Sein Aufschrei ging in ein Stöhnen über, als die weichen Lippen das malträtierte Fleisch zärtlich liebkosten.  
Die kräftigen Hände des Gottes waren ebenfalls nicht untätig geblieben.  
Eine zwiebelte seine Brustwarzen abwechselnd.  
Die andere war zwischen seine Beine gewandert und massierte behutsam seine Hoden.  
Nach einer Weile löste sich Dionysos von ihm.  
Ging vor ihm in die Knie und nahm ihn mit einem seligen Lächeln in den Mund.  
Fluchend versuchte Percy sich dem warmen Mund entgegen zu bäumen.  
Doch die Ranken waren verdammt stark und hielten ihn an Ort an Stelle.  
Und so war er der sanften Folter komplett ausgeliefert.  
Kurz bevor er kam, schlichen sich Ranken von seinen Knöcheln über seine empfindlichen inneren Oberschenkel zu seinen Hoden und schnürte mit einem kräftigen Ruck sowohl Hoden als auch seine Erregung an der Wurzel ein.  
Wimmernd versuchte Percy seinen Gefährten dazu zu bewegen ihn zu befreien und ihm erlauben zu kommen.  
Doch er stieß auf taube Ohren.  
Stattdessen konnte er der meisterlichen Manipulation Dionysos‘ nichts entgegensetzen. War dem Gott und seinen Ranken hilflos ausgeliefert.  
Vollkommen und ohne wenn und aber.  
Er wusste nicht, wie oft sein Gefährte ihn mit dessen Samen beschenkt hatte.  
Noch wie oft die Ranken seinen Körper in die verschiedensten Positionen gebracht hatte.  
Und nicht ein einziges Mal war es ihm vergönnt gewesen zu kommen.  
Oh, versteht ihn nicht falsch.  
Dionysos hatte ihn so weit getrieben, dass er mehrere Trocken-Orgasmen gehabt hatte.  
Doch nahm ihm das nicht den Druck, der sich inzwischen bis ins schier Unermessliche aufgebaut hatte.  
Erst als Dionysos spürte, dass er kurz davor war fürs erste zum letzten Mal zu kommen, löste er kurz vor seinem Erguss den improvisierten Penisring.  
Genoss den fast schon animalistischen Schrei aus der jungen Kehle.  
Ließ sich widerstandslos von den kräftigen Muskeln melken.  
Und genoss das fast schon gequälte Stöhnen unter ihm, als Percys Orgasmus durch den Erguss des Älteren so tief in seinen Inneren verlängert wurde.  
Dann brach der Jüngere bewusstlos zusammen… 

Für Percy vergingen die nächsten sechs Wochen in absoluter Glückseligkeit.  
Zu seiner Überraschung schafften es die Götter tatsächlich alle ihre Streitigkeiten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten vor seiner Haustüre abzustreifen und er war noch nicht gezwungen gewesen, eine seiner Regeln durchzusetzen.  
Tagsüber fand der eine oder andere Liebhaber die Zeit für ein kurzes Stelldichein. Was meistens mit einem oder auch zwei Quicki endete.  
Nachts waren in der Regel immer drei bis vier seiner göttlichen Liebhaber bei ihm und hielten ihn wach.  
Nicht das er sich beschweren würde.  
Bei all dem Sex brauchte er so gut wie keine körperliche Fitness mehr betreiben.  
Er ging lediglich jeden Tag für eine Stunde in die Arena um seine Fertigkeiten mit dem Schwert intakt zu halten.  
Wie oft Ares ihn dort bereits überrascht hatte…  
Und was der Gott alles mit scharfen Gegenständen anstellen konnte…  
Schon allein der Gedanke daran brachte sein Innerstes zum zittern.  
Wie er wenige Sekunden später bemerkte, war es nicht der Gedanke an Ares, der sein Innerstes zum Erzittern gebracht hatte.  
Sondern Übelkeit.  
Absolute Übelkeit.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch zur nächsten Toilette zu sprinten.  
Dann vertraute er seinen gesamten Mageninhalt dem Porzellangott an.  
Als er wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam, lehnte er geschafft gegen die Toilette.  
Druida hockte besorgt neben ihm und wischte mit einem feuchten Tuch über sein Gesicht.  
„Ich habe bereits Lord Apollo benachrichtigen lassen.“, wisperte sie leise.  
Sein Danke ging in der nächsten Welle der Übelkeit unter.  
Als er wieder auftauchte, war es der Sonnengott der neben ihm saß.  
Ihn voller Sorge musterte.  
Auf Percys entkräftetes Nicken hin, half er dem Jüngeren auf.  
Reichte ihm ein Glass kühles Wasser, das dieser dankbar Schluck für Schluck runterschluckte und dankbar war, dass sein Magen sich wohl soweit beruhigt hatte, dass es unten blieb.  
Nachdem auch das erledigt war, nahm Apollo seinen Consort behutsam auf den Arm.  
Vermied jede unnötige Bewegung, um einem erneuten Brechreiz vorzubeugen.  
Und schaffte es schlussendlich den Jüngeren in sein großes Bett gleiten zu lassen.  
Erst als Percy einigermaßen entspannt mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag, gestattete es Apollo sich eine Hand ganz knapp über dem angekleideten Körper des Liegenden fahren zu lassen.  
Stirnrunzelnd hielt er bei der Körpermitte kurz inne, um seinen Scann jedoch zu vervollständigen machte er weiter.  
Danach kehrte er zur Körpermitte zurück.  
Konzentrierte sich nochmals.  
Dann brach er lächelnd ab.  
Beugte sich vor, um Percy einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen:  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner ersten Schwangerschaft, Percy.“  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe die Worte zum erschöpften Hirn seines Consorts vordrangen.  
Dann schaute dieser ihn aus großen seegrünen Augen an.  
Auf sein bestätigendes Nicken hin, legten sich in einer fast schon automatischen Bewegung die Hände behütend über Percys Unterleib und ein überglückliches Lächeln erstrahlte in dem bleichen Gesicht.  
„Kannst du schon ein wenig mehr als das sagen?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngere mit hoffnungsvollen Augen.  
Apollos eigenes Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als er erneut nickte:  
„Jepp- du befindest dich am Anfang deiner 7.Woche und erwartest Drillinge, dessen Väter Poseidon, Dionysos und Hephaistos sind.“  
„Drillinge?“, kam die erstaunte Rückfrage. „Und jedes Baby hat einen anderen Vater?“  
Der Sonnengott konnte gar nicht anders als amüsiert aufzulachen und sich vorzubeugen, um Percy einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben:  
„Ich glaube, du hast vergessen, dass es sich bei uns um Götter handelt und damit so gut wie alles möglich ist.“

Die Kunde verbreitete sich rasend schnell.  
Und die Väter bewiesen ihm in der Nacht mehr als einmal ihre Dankbarkeit.  
Zur großen Erleichterung aller hielt seine Übelkeit gerade mal eine Woche an.  
Auch konnten sie keine starken Stimmungsschwankungen oder Gelüste oder sonstige anderweitige negative Symptome feststellen, die sonst mit Schwangerschaften einhergingen. 

Voller Bewunderung stand Hermes im Türrahmen.  
Sein Consort unbekleidet auf allen vieren.  
Der Bauch, welcher bereits seit fünf Monaten ihren Drillingen Schutz bot, stolz nach außen gewölbt.  
Hades saß mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Couch und genoss den überaus talentierten Mund ihres jungen Geliebten.  
Zeus hingegen nahm gerade kraftvoll den Hintern ihres Consorts in Besitz.  
Die leere Phiole sowie die mit Samenflüssigkeit beschmierten Oberschenkel zeigten, dass es sich dabei bei weitem nicht um den ersten Ritt handelte.  
Schien als hätten auch bereits Poseidon und Ares ihren Spaß gehabt.  
Saßen diese doch ein wenig abseits vom Geschehen.  
Immer noch unbekleidet.  
Da sie gebannt der Szene folgten und ihre Erregungen erneut Interesse anmeldeten.  
Hermes wusste genau, dass ein jeder von ihnen fast sofort wieder an den Gedanken von Percy und körperliche Liebe steif wurde und bereit für die nächste Runde war.  
Am „Schlimmsten“ war es, wenn sie nach und nach zu den Liebesspielen dazu stießen.  
Stachelten sie sich durchs Beobachten doch immer wieder gegenseitig an.  
Doch bisher hat Percy sie noch immer wieder alle zu ihrer Zufriedenheit aus seinem Körper entlassen können.  
Es kam ziemlich selten vor, dass er Schlapp machte bevor sie alle vorerst komplett befriedigt waren.  
Lächelnd trat er lautlos in den Raum.  
Sank neben seinem Vater auf den Teppich.  
Und ließ Percy keine Verschnaufpause, sondern glitt gleich nach Zeus in die geliebte heißfeuchte Enge und stieß einmal voller Kraft zu.  
Schaffte es so, dass Percy sich schreiend von Hades‘ Stolz löste und stattdessen dessen Ladung im gesamten Gesicht verteilt abbekam.  
Das wiederum reichte aus, um ihn bereits das erste Mal kommen zu lassen und Percys immer noch anhaltenden Orgasmus nochmals zu verlängern.  
Hades machte Platz für Apollo.  
Und Hermes beobachtete, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige fast schon begierig auf Apollos Härte stürzte um sie zunächst wie eine Lolli zu lecken.  
Nachdem auch noch Apollo, Dionysos und Hephaistos ihren Anteil an Percys Hintern bekommen hatten, legten sie ihren schwangeren Geliebten vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer auf den extrem weichen Fellen ab.  
Wo sich jeder Gott daran machte, jeden Zentimeter Haut mit seiner Zunge von den Spuren ihres Beisammenseins zu säubern.  
Die Big Three zum Beispiel liebten es ihre Lippen direkt über Percys Eingang zu legen, mit ihren Zungen einzutauchen und alles, was sie als überflüssige Flüssigkeiten erachteten, aus dem empfindlichen Eingang „heraus zu küssen“ damit es später keine weitere Sauerei anstellen konnte.  
Was natürlich dazu führte, dass Percy bereit für die nächste Runde war und nach ein paar Schlucken Salzwassers und Götternektars in der Lage war, sie erneut allesamt an den Rand der Erschöpfung zu treiben. 

Fasziniert saß der Gott der Schmiede zwischen den geöffneten Beinen seines jungen Consorts.  
Eines seiner Ohren auf die sieben Monate alte Kugel gelegt.  
Beide Hände, die sonst voller Kraft schwerste Werkzeuge handhabten, liebevoll links und rechts auf dem prallen Bauch abgelegt.  
Percy hatte sein Hemd hochgekrempelt um dem Älteren besseren Zugang zu gewähren.  
Hatte sich selbst jedoch entspannt in die Kissen zurückgelegt, die ihm das Sitzen auf der Couch erleichterten.  
Nicht das Zeus seinem Sohn einen Vorwurf machen konnte.  
Sie alle wurden von dem runden Bauch wie magisch angezogen und konnten ihre Finger nicht davon lassen.  
Er konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht daran erinnern, bei Heras Schwangerschaften jemals so reagiert zu haben.  
Klar hatte er sich hingebungsvoll um sie gekümmert.  
Ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen.  
Doch Percy war im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau Gemahlin genügsam und es reichte ihm, wenn sie ihm seine geschwollenen Füße oder schmerzendem Rücken massierten.  
Im Gegenzug gewährte er ihnen ungehinderten Zugang zu seinem sich stetig veränderten Körper und den heranwachsenden Kindern in seinem Innern.  
Die kräftigen Hände seines Sohnes schienen über einen der bereits seit Wochen überempfindlichen Nippel zu streichen. Stöhnte der Jüngere doch schmerzerfüllt auf.  
Was sich schnell in einen erstaunten Ausrufs Hephaistos‘ und einen erleichterten Seufzer Percys verwandelte:  
„Kein Wunder, dass ich bereits seit Tagen das Gefühl habe extrem unter Druck zu stehen… Die Milch ist fertig ausgebildet und musste raus…“  
Der Rest ging in einem erregten Stöhnen unter.  
Sein Sohn hatte sich neugierig nach oben vorgearbeitet, und von der weißen Flüssigkeit gekostet.  
Dabei erneut den Nippel gestreift, was einen neuen Strahl der Milch hervorrief.  
Mit einem neugierigen Glimmen in den feuerroten Augen, legte der Gott der Schmiede seine Lippen vorsichtig um den Nippel und übte sanften Druck aus.  
Das reichte vollkommen aus.  
Die Milch schien auf den leichtesten Druck zu reagieren und hervorzuschießen.  
Zeus ließ sich neben seinem Sohn nieder und folgte dessen Beispiel mit der anderen Brustwarze.  
Erst ein leicht gequältes, dann erleichtertes Aufstöhnen.  
Dazu die Hände, die sich ihren Weg in ihre Haare gesucht hatten und unnachgiebig an Percys Oberkörper drückten.  
Er und Hephaistos schienen die gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben.  
Je mehr die Schwangerschaft fortschritt, desto weniger Kleidung trug der Jüngere, da seine Haut einfach zu empfindlich reagierte.  
Was bedeutete, dass ihre Hände auf keinerlei Hindernisse trafen, als sie sich gemeinsam um Percys langsam erwachende Erregung legten.  
Der Rest ihrer kleinen zusammengewürfelten Familie schien inzwischen wohl auch eingetroffen zu sein.  
Merkten sie doch, wie sich das Sofa in eine etwas größere Spielwiese verwandelte.  
Zudem waren sie von einem Wimpernschlag auf den Nächsten ihre Kleidung los.  
Spürten eine weitere Hand, die sich jedoch weiter nach unten schlich um den Jüngeren vorzubereiten.  
Dann klang das Aufstöhnen gedämpfter und sie wussten, dass ein anderer den talentierten Mund dafür benutzte, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Und auch die Finger wurden durch etwas Handfesteres ersetzt.  
Was sie zusätzlich an dem Ruck spürten, der durch den Jüngsten ging.  
Es dauerte nicht lang und Percy kam das erste Mal.  
„Shit…“, stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige. „Euch ist doch klar, dass es eure Schuld sein wird, falls ich später beim Stillen steif werde-oder?“  
„… mmh… dann werden wir wohl dafür sorgen müssen, dass immer einer da ist, der sich darum kümmern kann…“, meinte Poseidon, bevor er sich daran machte den prallen Bauch vom Samen seines Sohnes zu befreien und schließlich den Mund über die wiedererwachte Erregung zu legen.

Sein achter Monat neigte sich dem Ende zu.  
Seine Liebhaber umsorgten ihn allesamt voller Fürsorge.  
Und achteten darauf, dass seit ein paar Wochen immer mindestens einer von ihnen an seiner Seite war.  
Hermes reichte ihm gerade die Hand, um ihm von der Couch hoch zu helfen, da zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen gesamten Leib.  
Mit einem schmerzverzehrten Stöhnen sank er zurück in die Kissen.  
Schloss die Augen.  
Konzentrierte sich auf die Atmung und versuchte sich zu entspannen.  
„Percy?“, strich ihm der Götterbote besorgt über die Stirn.  
„Warte ein wenig, vielleicht ist es falscher Alarm…“, versuchte der junge Consort sie beide zu beruhigen.  
Nicht wirklich ruhiger setzte sich Hermes hinter den Jüngeren.  
Zog ihn an sich, damit der Jüngere sich mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnen konnte.  
Dann legte Hermes die Hände über der mächtigen Kugel ab.  
Fast sofort legten sich die von Percy darüber.  
Zudem spürte Hermes wie seine Umarmung Poseidons Sohn bei seinem Versuch sich zu entspannen half.  
Ungefähr 25 Minuten später ging der nächste Ruck durch Percy.  
Und der Gott spürte, wie die Bauchdenke unter seinen Händen für einen kurzen Moment steinhart wurde.  
„Percy?“, fragte er erneut voller Sorge.  
Der brachte zunächst seine Atmung unter Kontrolle, ehe er antwortete:  
„Falls es doch der Ernstfall ist, brauchen wir Apollo erst mit dem Bersten der Fruchtblase zu rufen.“  
Damit lehnte er sich zurück an seinen göttlichen Liebhaber.  
Schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte so viel Energie wie möglich für den Kraftakt der Geburt zu sammeln.  
Denn das es sich hier nicht um einen Fehlalarm handelte, spürte er tief in seinen Knochen.  
Seine Kinder waren in den letzten Tagen einfach zu ruhig gewesen.  
Hatten seine Organe nicht mehr als Trampolin benutzt.  
Hermes versuchte sich ein Beispiel an Percy zu nehmen und ruhig zu bleiben.  
Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich umso mehr verloren die Wehen an Abstand.  
Als sie im Ein-Minuten-Takt kamen, löste sich auch endlich die Fruchtblase und zu Percys großer Überraschung flutschte das erste seiner Babies gleich hinterher.  
Den Göttern sei Dank saß er auf dem Teil des Sofas, wo er seine Beine ebenfalls mit ablegen konnte und somit lief das Neugeborene nicht in Gefahr Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen.  
„Shit!“, fluchte der Consort. „Hermes, du musst nach vorn- die Kinder haben es eilig.“  
Das panisch gequitschte: „Was?“ ignorierte er gekonnt. „Wir können doch Apollo…“  
Percy unterbrach den Älteren keuchend:  
„Keine Zeit… das erste Baby ist mit dem Wasser in den Geburtskanal gerutscht und steht kurz vor dem Durchbruch in die Freiheit… Eine Presswehe folgt auf die nä…“, hier brach er schreiend ab.  
Lehnte sich nach vorn.  
Umfasste mit seinen Armen den gewaltigen Bauch, der dank des abgelassenen Wassers bereits ein wenig an Gewicht und Umfang verloren hatte.  
Zog die Beine gespreizt an seinen Körper und presste was das Zeug hielt.  
Obwohl sich die Wehen bereits seit Stunden hingezogen hatten und Percy davon ausgegangen war, dass sie noch Zeit hatten, ging auf einmal alles ziemlich schnell.  
Hermes hatte ein Neugeborenes gerade an Druida abgegeben, da musste er bereits das Nächste mit seinen flinken Händen auffangen.  
Er war gerade dabei die Nabelschnurr bei dem dritten Baby abzubinden, da stürmten Apollo und der Rest in den Raum.  
Erstarrt blieben sie stehen, als sie das Bild verarbeitet hatten.  
Dann jedoch schüttelte sich der Gott der Medizin und schritt zu dem ruinierten Sofa, ihrem durchschwitzten Consort und seinem etwas zittrigen Bruder, der den dritten Halbgott an die Dryade weitergab.  
Mit sicheren Händen schob er Hermes beiseite.  
Leitete seinen erschöpften Consort noch durch die Nachgeburt, wo er darauf achtete, dass auch wirklich alles rauskam um Komplikationen zu vermeiden.  
Dann untersuchte er den Gesamtzustand des Jüngeren.  
Doch bis auf die voraussehbare Erschöpfung fiel ihm nichts weiter auf.  
Dann wandte er sich den Drillingen zu.  
Druida hatte ihnen bereits ein warmes Bad mit einem sanften Schwamm verpasst und sie in warme kuschelige Decken eingewickelt.  
Drei weiteren Untersuchungen später, übergab er die kerngesunden Neugeborenen ihren Vätern.  
Die schauten voller Stolz auf ihr Fleisch und Blut.  
Setzten sich auf die bereits gereinigte Couch zu ihrem Consort und „Mutter“ ihrer Kinder.  
Nachdem Apollo sicher sein konnte, dass mit all seinen Patienten alles in Ordnung war, las er dem vollkommen geschafften Hermes die Leviten:  
„Wieso zum Teufel hast du mich nicht gerufen sobald die Wehen bei ihm eingesetzt haben?“  
Percy war es, der ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nahm:  
„Beruhige dich. Ich habe ihn gebeten ruhig zu bleiben und dich erst zu alarmieren, wenn die Fruchtblase platzt. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die Kids es so eilig hatten auf die Welt zu kommen, das sie gleich hinterher kamen. Schließlich war dies meine erste Geburt und die ersten Geburten sind schließlich die schlimmsten.“  
Entkräftet, da er schließlich mit einem Affenzahn hierher gerast war, nachdem ihn die aufgeregte Dryade endlich erreicht hatte, ließ er sich neben seinem Halbbruder auf das andere Sofa fallen.  
Legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und bat ihn so stumm um Verzeihung.  
Die dieser mit einem flüchtigen Kuss in seine sonnengebleichten Haare annahm.  
Der Rest hatte sich ebenfalls im Raum verteilt und beobachteten voller Faszination, wie ihr junger Consort der Reihe nach die Neugeborenen in seine Arme nahm, auf seinen Oberkörper legte und sie ihre erste Mahlzeit außerhalb ihrer geschützten Umgebung zu sich nahmen.  
Sie waren so versunken in dieses friedvolle Bild, dass sie eine Weile brauchten, um die ruhig vorgetragenen Worte zu verstehen:  
„Könnte mir einer von euch verraten wieso mein Blut Goldfarben ist?“  
Schuldbewusste Blicke huschten durch den Raum.  
Würde jetzt die Explosion kommen, mit der die sie seit Anfang dieser ungewöhnlichen Beziehung gerechnet hatten?  
Zeus war es schließlich der es wagte die Wahrheit auszusprechen.  
Er hoffte, dass das Baby in Percys Arm dessen Temperament einigermaßen zügelte.  
„Percy…“, er räusperte sich verlegen. „Die schlichte Wahrheit ist: Wir wollten dich nicht verlieren. Deswegen haben wir bereits seit Anfang an den Götter-Nektar ziemlich freizügig als Gleitmittel benutzt, damit er irgendwie in deinen Körper kam und dich hin und wieder mit unseren Küssen damit ‚gefüttert‘.  
Zum einen schenkte es dir langsam aber sicher Unsterblichkeit und zum anderen macht es unsere Kinder robuster, da sie es durch dich gefiltert bereits im Embryonal-Stadium bekommen…“  
Die versammelten Götter saßen wie auf Kohlen.  
Warteten voller schlechten Gewissens auf die Explosion.  
Bevor sie herausfinden konnten ob Percy sie ins Gebet genommen hätte oder nicht, tauchten drei alte Weiber mitten im Zimmer auf.  
Fast schon ein wenig ängstlich wichen die stärksten Götter der griechischen Glaubenswelt zurück in die Rückenlehnen.  
Doch Percy schaute lediglich neugierig auf.  
Natürlich wusste er wer die drei alten Frauen waren.  
Aber er hatte inzwischen auch gelernt, dass es diese Drei waren, die am Ende den letzten Lacher hatten.  
Warum also sollte er sie fürchten?  
„Mutig, kleiner Gott.“, kicherte die Mittlere.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog ob der Anrede verwundert die Augenbraue hoch, ließ die Frauen jedoch machen.  
„Uns nicht zu fürchten.“, erklärte die Ältere ebenfalls kichernd.  
„Es könnte aber auch die Einsicht sein, dass er gegen uns keine Chance hat.“, grinste die Jüngere.  
Die Ältere nickte bedächtig:  
„Ja, das könnte natürlich auch sein.“  
„Dann wird ihm wohl auch klar sein, dass er sich nicht gegen unsere Entscheidung aufbäumen kann.“, spielte die Mittlere mit der Neugierde aller.  
„Der Entscheidung, die ihn zum Gott über die Demigötter macht.“, verkündete die Jüngere mit gespielten Ernst.  
„Um ihn nicht komplett von seinem natürlichen Element abzuschneiden, wird er fortan die Fruchtbarkeit der Ozeane verkörpern.“, fuhr die Mittlere fort.  
Die Ältere schickte den Hacken gleich hinterher:  
„Als Gott der Demigötter wird jedes Deiner leiblichen Kinder als Halbgott zur Welt kommen. Du wirst ebenfalls der einzige Gott sein, dem aufgrund seiner Verantwortung der direkte Umgang mit seinen Kindern ihr ganzes Leben lang erlaubt sein wird.  
Allerdings werden wir ein wenig Ordnung ins Chaos bringen…“,  
„… wir werden jedes Ehegelübte der hier Anwesenden lösen.  
Somit erhalten eure Ehefrauen ihre Freiheit und die Möglichkeit auf ein neues Glück.  
Mit seiner Entscheidung euch allen eine Chance zu geben, hat Percy nicht nur sein Schicksal als eure… ‚Zuchtstute‘… besiegelt, sondern auch euer Schicksal so eng an das seinige gebunden, dass er der letzte Partner in eurem Leben an eurer Seite sein wird…“, übernahm die Mittlere.  
„Ihr werdet an keine Eheschwüre gebunden sein.  
Nein, eure Bindungen sind vom Schicksal selbst geschmiedet worden und wir mögen keine Einmischungen.“, endete die Jüngere ominös.  
Mit diesem Knall verschwanden die Schicksalsschwestern genauso lautlos, wie sie gekommen waren. 

 

IV

Wie Percy es sich gedacht hatte, sobald er die kleinen Quälgeister stillte während sich einer seiner Gefährten mit im Raum befand, reagierte sein Körper mit einer Erektion.  
Was dazu führte, dass seine Männer sich zwischen seine gespreizten Beine hockten und ihn liebevoll mit ihren Zungen und Lippen verwöhnten.  
Und sollten die hungrigen Mäuler seiner Jüngsten mit der Menge seiner Milch nicht fertig werden, dann arbeiteten sie sich langsam hoch und nahmen ihm den Druck von seiner Brust.  
Immer kombiniert mit einer Hand an seinem aufgerichteten Stolz oder Hoden.  
Was ihm eine Menge entspannter Orgasmen einbrachte.  
Und ihm half den Stress, sich um Drillinge zu kümmern abzubauen.  
Denn nachdem er die Drillinge nach ihrer Geburt das erste Mal gestillt hatte, waren die Väter gezwungen gewesen, ihre Kinder den Dryaden zu übergeben.  
Seitdem war es den Vätern nicht gestattet sich ihren Babies direkt zu nähren.  
Percy hatte seinen acht göttlichen Liebhabern jedoch ziemlich schnell eines klar gemacht:  
Ja, den Vätern war es verboten sich um ihre leiblichen Kinder zu kümmern. Aber warum sollte der Rest von ihnen ebenfalls Abstand halten?  
Außerdem würden sie den Kleinen von Anfang an beibringen, dass ihr Daddy sie liebte, jedoch nicht bei ihnen sein durfte.  
Zum Ausgleich hätten sie sieben Onkel, an die sie sich wenden konnten.  
Da alle Acht jedoch ziemlich mit ihren Aufgaben eingespannt waren und zudem auch noch die Wogen um die gekappten Eheverbindungen glätten mussten, blieb der Großteil doch an ihm hängen.  
Klar, er hatte die Hilfe der Dryaden.  
Und wenn er ehrlich war, wenn er die nicht hätte, dann wäre er mit Sicherheit schon untergegangen, aber trotzdem kümmerte er sich weites gehend persönlich um die kleinen Quälgeister.  
Sie waren schließlich sein Fleisch und Blut.  
Und fielen außerdem auch noch in seinen Aufgabenbereich…  
Wenn er nicht gerade um sein Leben fürchten müsste, da ihm fünf äußerst wütende Ex-Ehefrauen ans Leder wollten, hätte er auch schon längst in den beiden Camps nach dem rechten geschaut.  
Die ehemaligen Gemahlinnen des Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus und Hephaistos mochten ihre Gatten vielleicht nicht mehr so lieben, wie am Anfang, beziehungsweise hatten ihn nie geliebt, doch es kratzte an ihrem Stolz dass es dieser junger Halbgott schaffte die Aufmerksamkeit aller männlichen Olympianer zu fesseln.  
Und verletzter Stolz war es auch der ihnen verbot zu akzeptieren das die zerrütteten Gelübde von den Schicksalsschwestern selbst aufgelöst worden waren. Und das zu einer kaputten Beziehung immer Zwei gehörten. Sie die Schuld also nicht komplett auf ihre Göttergatten abwälzen konnten.  
Doch die Götter hatten ihren Consort gut geschützt.  
Und dieser traute sich nicht aus seiner Deckung hervor.  
In der Zwischenzeit lehnte Percy über den Wickeltisch um seine Tochter mit den feuerroten Augen zu Ende zu wickeln.  
Lächelnd akzeptierte er das Gewicht, das sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte.  
Drehte kurz seinen Kopf, um sich einen Begrüßungskuss von Zeus abzuholen.  
Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich als sich eine der starken Hände von seiner Seite löste und versuchte das Baby zum Greifen zu animieren.  
Schien, als hätten sie seine Standpauke ernst genommen und kümmerten sich verstärkt um die anderen Kinder in ihrer Familie.  
Fröhlich quitschend versuchte Hephaistos‘ Tochter nach den flinken Fingern ihres Großvaters zu greifen.  
„Zeus,“, lachte Percy auf. „Wenn du so weiter machst, bekomme ich den kleinen Quälgeist niemals in ihre Windel.“  
„… mmh…“, raunte ihm der Gott ins Ohr. „Dann werde ich mir wohl etwas anderes zum Spielen suchen müssen.“  
Die Härte, die sich gegen sein Hinterteil presste, ließ keinen Zweifel darüber offen, was der Ältere meinte.  
Seit er zur Verkörperung der Fruchtbarkeit der Meere geworden war, reagierte sein Körper auf die kleinste sexuell angehauchte Liebkosung.  
So reichte es inzwischen vollkommen wenn er aus vor Verlangen brennenden Augen angestarrt wurde und schon sehnte er sich danach von ihnen in irgendeiner Form gefüllt zu werden.  
Denn Sex füllte ihn mit dem Samen seiner Geliebten.  
Und wenn der Samen zur Richtigen Zeit in seinen Körper gelang, wurde er schwanger und bewies so seine Fruchtbarkeit.  
Da er aber über keinen ersichtlichen Zirkel verfügte, stellte sein Körper mit der erhöhten sexuellen Bereitschaft sicher, dass er so oft wie möglich mit den Ergüssen seiner Götter gefüllt wurde, um so bloß nicht den Zeitpunkt seiner fruchtbarsten Phase zu versäumen.  
Seine Liebhaber hatten diesen kleinen Umstand ziemlich schnell herausgefunden und nutzten ihn natürlich schamlos aus.  
Nicht das er sich deswegen benutzt oder ungeliebt fühlte.  
Im Gegenteil, mit jeder Berührung seines Körpers, jedem Wort, das in seine Ohren gewispert wurde, fühlte er die Bewunderung, Achtung, Verzauberung und Liebe, die seine acht Männer für ihn empfanden.  
Und es war, wie die Schicksalsschwestern gesagt hatten: er hatte sich freiwillig als „Zuchtstute“ zur Verfügung gestellt.  
Dazu gehörte nun einmal, dass er so oft wie möglich „gedeckt“ wurde.  
Und das war ein Prozess, den sie alle mehr als vergnüglich fanden.  
Was ihn zu seiner jetzigen Situation führte, in der er sich über seine Tochter gebeugt auf dem Wickeltisch abstützte, da Zeus ihm seine Kleidung entwendet hatte und ihn bereits mit zwei Fingern überzogen mit Nektar massierte.  
Selbst nach all den Monaten ließ die kribbelnde Wirkung nicht nach.  
Was seine Erregung aber eher steigerte.  
Gierig streckte er seinen Hintern dem dritten Fingern entgegen, der ihn ziemlich flott eroberte.  
Noch flotter wurde er jedoch von Zeus‘ Härte in Besitz genommen.  
„Scheint, als ob mein Onkel über keinerlei Geduld verfügt…“  
Das waren für eine Weile Percys letzte Worte, da er sich mehr darauf konzentrierte den Geräuschpegel so niedrig wie möglich zu halten um die anderen beiden Babies nicht zu wecken.  
Seine Tochter hingegen nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, in der er so nah über sie gebeugt war und ihr gieriger Mund fand ziemlich schnell einen seiner Nippel der sie mit seiner Milch versorgte.  
Was ihm ein erregtes Zischen entlockte.  
Er wusste, dass er diese Situation als solche eigentlich nicht stimulierend finden sollte:  
Während seine Tochter, die auch gleichzeitig seine Großcousine war, ihren Hunger nach Milch stillte, wurde er von ihrem Großvater und seinem Onkel genommen, was unter Umständen sogar zu einer erneuten Schwangerschaft seinerseits führen könnte.  
Doch die griechischen Gene schienen ziemlich stark in ihm ausgeprägt und so genoss er die unschuldige Berührung seiner Tochter, die in so starken Kontrast mit der leidenschaftlichen Stärke stand, mit der er genommen wurde.  
Die Kleine schlief bereits eine Weile, als Zeus sich aus ihm mit einem zärtlichen Kuss entfernte und ihm so die Gelegenheit gab, die Kleine in ihr Bettchen zu legen.  
Kaum hatte er sie zugedeckt, warf Zeus ihn über die Schulter und trug ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  
Dort wurde er so abgesetzt, dass er auf allen Vieren auf dem Bett kniete.  
Und Hades ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen musterte, die ihn hungrig verschlangen.  
„Bruder, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich bin ziemlich hungrig.“, wisperte er rau.  
Zeus nickte zustimmend:  
„Ja, ich denke, es wird Zeit für eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit.“  
Damit griff er nach der mit Nektar gefüllten Karaffe die ihm sein dunkler Bruder reichte.  
Setzte sie an Percys Eingang und ließ ihn in den Jüngeren hineinfließen.  
Als er spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit immer mehr und mehr in ihn hineinfloss, ihn immer mehr mit ihrem Kribbeln füllte, knickten seine Arme unter ihm ein. Stöhnend vergrub der Consort sein Gesicht in den seidigen Laken.  
Wehrte sich nicht, als der Nektar schließlich auch seine Oberschenkel hinunterlief.  
Doch das schien das Zeichen zu sein, auf das Hades gewartete hatte, da er seinem jüngeren Bruder zunickte, der die Karaffe absetzte.  
Hades hingegen hatte sich hinter Percy hingehockt.  
Neigte seinen Kopf.  
Leckte voller Genuss erst den einen, dann den anderen Oberschenkel sauber.  
Dann öffnete er mit seinen Händen die beiden Pobacken ein wenig, sodass er mit seinem Mund an Percys verlockende Öffnung kam.  
Einer Öffnung, aus der bereits weitere Wallungen der honiggelben Flüssigkeit, gemischt mit dem Samen seines Bruders herauszufließen drohten.  
Um dem entgegenzuwirken, stürzte er sich gierig auf den Eingang des Jüngeren.  
Saugte und leckte die appetitanregende Mischung aus Nektar, Percy und Zeus mit einem Elan, der ziemlich schnell dafür sorgte, dass er mit seiner Zunge nicht mehr an den Nektar gelangte der tiefer in Percy eingedrungen war.  
Schweren Herzens löste er sich von diesem Fest der Sinne, der nicht nur seine Geschmacksnerven verwöhnt hatte, sondern auch seinen Geruchsinn und seine Ohren.  
Aber er tröstete sich, indem er seine schwere Härte mit Schwung in der heißen Enge verschwinden ließ.  
Pumpte seinen Erguss viermal in den windenden Körper des Jüngeren, der sich bereits laut schreiend unter ihm wand.  
Dem er, gekoppelt mit dem Ambrosia und seinen ziemlich schnell aufeinander folgenden Ergüssen einen Dauerorgasmus verpasst hatte.  
Wusste er doch wie alle anderen, wie empfindlich Percy reagierte, wenn er spürte, wie ihr heißer Samen seine feuchten Wände bespritzte.  
Doch er war noch nicht fertig mit dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Nachdem er sich vorsichtig aus seinem Geliebten zurückgezogen hatte, nahm er die Karaffe und hielt sie an den geröteten Eingang.  
Ließ die goldene Flüssigkeit erneut in den willigen Körper fließen.  
Sorgte damit, dass der Nektar alle wunden Stellen heilte und gab Zeus die Gelegenheit, seine Mahlzeit ebenfalls aus Percys Körper kredenzt zu bekommen.  
Der Donnergott ließ sich nicht lange bitte und folgte der stummen Aufforderung des Älteren.  
Kam so ebenfalls in den Genuss seinen Nektar mit einer Note aus Percy und Hades‘ Samen zu trinken.  
Was ihm wohl ziemlich zu schmecken schien, wenn der Gott der Unterwelt nach den wohligen Seufzern ging, die seinem Bruder entfleuchten.  
Als auch er nicht mehr an seinen Cocktail kam, richtete er sich enttäuscht auf.  
Percy hingegen knickten die Beine weg und er landete schwer keuchend auf seiner Seite.  
An der mit Lust und Erregung erfüllten Luft spürte er, dass die Beiden noch nicht mit ihm fertig waren.  
Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Nachdem sich die Zwei wortlos über ihr weiteres Vorgehen verständigt hatten, wurde er von Hades mit liebevollen Berührungen dazu angehalten sich aufzusetzen.  
Dann zog der Ältere ihn in den Schoß und ließ ihn ganz langsam auf dessen harten Schaft gleiten.  
Leise seufzend legte Percy Hades die Arme um den Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.  
Genoss die ruhigen Bewegungen, mit denen der Gott seine Hüften dirigierte und ihm so die Gelegenheit gab ein wenig zu sich zukommen.  
Er stöhnte erregt auf, als er spürte, wie Zeus die Hände ebenfalls um seine Hüften legte.  
Gemeinsam hoben ihn die Brüder soweit hoch, bis er nur noch die Spitze in sich spürte.  
Doch nicht lange.  
Fühlte er doch, wie sich eine zweite Erregung an seinen Eingang drängte.  
Und schließlich neben seinem Bruder in ihn hineinglitt.  
Erst dann ließen die Brüder ihn abrupt los und dank der Schwerkraft und seines knochenlosen Zustandes rutschte er kraftvoll nach unten.  
Schreiend machte sich Percy Luft.  
Da er nicht wirklich auf die Doppelpenetration vorbereitet worden war, brannte es mehr als er es gewohnt war.  
Doch der Nektar, der sich immer noch in ihm befand, erleichterte seinem Körper die gleichzeitige Aufnahme der beiden Erektionen und schlossen gleichzeitig mit einem verstärkten Kribbeln die entstandenen kleinen Wunden.  
Die Brüder wiederholten diesen Vorgang solange, bis sein Körper sich an die beiden rabiaten Eindringlinge gewöhnt hatte.  
Dann lehnte sich Hades ein wenig nach hinten, zog ihn mit und gab Zeus die Möglichkeit ihn mit quälend langsamen Stößen zu lieben.  
Zudem legte Hades eine seiner Hände um die Wurzel seiner Erregung und unterband fürs erste jeden weiteren Orgasmus seinerseits.  
Was sich als Folter herausstellte.  
Da der ältere Bruder erst dem Jüngeren die Möglichkeit gab sein empfindliches Inneres aufzufüllen.  
Mit dem Auslaufen seines Orgasmuses lehnte sich Zeus ein wenig zurück.  
Zog ihn ebenfalls mit.  
Und verschaffte dem dunklen Gott die Gelegenheit ihren jungen Consort mit kraftvollen Zügen zu nehmen und nach wenigen Stößen bereits mit seinem Erguss zu füllen.  
Leider war es Percy immer noch verwehrt seinerseits ein wenig Druck abzubauen, da Zeus seine Wurzel umklammert hielt.  
Die wenigen Minuten hatten jedoch ausgereicht, dass er wieder erhärtet war. Weswegen Hades sich erneut nach hinten lehnte…  
Sie wiederholten das Spiel unzählige Male.  
Liebten ihren jungen Geliebten immer mit unterschiedlicher Stärke und unterschiedlichem Rhythmus.  
Bis Percy spürte, wie Zeus sich zwar immer noch in ihm befand, aber während Hades‘ Liebesspiel nicht mehr hart wurde.  
Das gab ihm nochmal die Kraft seine beiden Liebhaber anzuflehen, ihn loszulassen.  
Leider hielten sie seine Wurzel solange gefangen, bis sein Eingang den letzten Tropfen aus Hades herausgemelkt hatte.  
Erst als Hades erschöpft den Kopf gegen Percys Schulter lehnte, gab Zeus den Jüngeren frei.  
Es reichte die zarte Berührung ihrer Finger an seinen Hoden und seinem Stolz aus, dass er mit einer gewaltigen Eruption kam.  
Er spürte noch das interessierte Zucken der beiden Erregungen in ihm, dann umfing ihn Schwärze. 

 

V

Percy kam wenig später zu sich.  
Der Stand der Sonne verriet ihm, dass es früher Nachmittag war.  
Fröhliches Lachen drang durch das offene Fenster zu ihm.  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzer streckte er sich.  
Zeus und Hades hatten, so wie alle seine Liebhaber nach einem Stell-dich-ein, alle Spuren beseitigt.  
Lediglich das sanfte Brennen in seinen unteren Regionen erinnerte an ihre Zusammenkunft.  
Die Fröhlichkeit im Garten lockte ihn dann doch aus den Federn.  
Leise lächelnd zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Dort sah er Dionysus, Apollo und Hermes auf einer Decke im Gras unter einer Trauerweide sitzen.  
Die Babies sicher in ihrer Mitte.  
Doch achteten sie darauf, dass der Junge und Dionysus keinen direkten Kontakt hatten.  
Handelte es sich bei den beiden doch um Vater und Sohn.  
Gut gelaunt leistete Percy den Sechs Gesellschaft.  
Genoss den ruhigen Nachmittag mit seinen Kindern und Männern.  
Nachdem er seine drei Quälgeister gestillt hatte und diese eingeschlafen waren, hatten sie die Dryaden gerufen, die die Kids zurück ins Haus brachten.  
Wohlig seufzend rollte sich Apollo auf der Decke zusammen.  
Seinen blonden Schopf im Schoß Percys, der wiederum mit dem Rücken gegen die Weide gelehnt saß.  
Während er sich mit Hermes und Dionysos unterhielt, kraulte er den Sonnengott.  
Was diesen zu einem entspannten Schnurren verleitete.  
Belustigt schaute der Schwarzhaarige hinunter:  
„Wisst ihr ob sich in seiner Ahnenreihe irgendwo eine Katze versteckt?“  
Grinsend schauten die Halbbrüder auf den Blondschopf.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste.“, gab Hermes schließlich zurück. Seine kobaltblauen Augen blitzten amüsiert auf:  
„Aber wir können ihn ja wecken und fragen.“  
Percy schaute sich den Gott in seinem Schoß etwas genauer an und schüttelte dann den Kopf:  
„Ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein. Der Gute schläft tief und fest.“  
Und sie alle wussten, wenn Apollo erst mal entspannt genug war, um einzuschlafen, bekam ihn nichts mehr wach.  
Denn seit er im Schlaf von der Riesenschlange überrascht worden war, musste er sich wirklich sicher fühlen, ehe er in Tiefschlaf fiel.  
Über Percys schwarzen Schopf hinweg tauschten Hermes und Dionysus ein verschlagenes Lächeln aus, ehe der Gott des Weines langsam meinte:  
„Oh, ich denke, wir kennen einen Weg ihn wachzubekommen.“  
„Tatsächlich?“, schaute Percy interessiert auf.  
„Oh ja.“, bestätigte Hermes voller Vorfreude.  
Ehe ihr Consort nachfragen konnte was sie meinten, hatten sich bereits die biegsamen Zweige der Weide um ihn herum gewunden, welche von Dionysus gelenkt wurden.  
„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sobald wir dich zum stöhnen und schreien bringen, wacht er sehr schnell auf.“, führte der Götterbote seinen Satz zu ende.  
Dann lehnte er sich vor und verstrickte den Jüngeren in ein deftiges Zungenduell.  
Der Herr über den Wahnsinn machte sich in der Zwischenzeit daran, mit den zarten Blättern der Weide den restlichen Körper Percys zu liebkosen.  
Folgte dem Pfad der Blätter und leckte den für Percy typischen Geschmack nach Meeresbriese von der schweißbedeckten Haut.  
„Ein phantastisches Bild. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dem Spaß beitrete- oder?“, fragte Ares.  
Da natürlich niemand was dagegen hatte und auch Apollo inzwischen erwacht war, kam Percy in den Genuss vier seiner Liebhaber zu beglücken, während sein Körper dem Willen der Weidenzweige folgte und in unzählige Positionen dirigiert wurde.  
Er verlor den Überblick darüber, wer gerade was tat.  
Aber seine Geliebten sorgten dafür, dass immer jemand seinen Rachen ausfüllte, während ein anderer seinen Weg tief in ihn hinein pflügte.  
Mal wurden seine beiden Enden synchron bearbeitet, mal asynchron.  
Dann das eine supervorsichtig, während gleichzeitig das andere Ende brutal genommen wurde.  
Seine eigene Erregung dabei fast immer in einer liebkosenden Hand oder feuchten Mundhöhle gefangen.  
Und sein Körper wurde von vier paar Händen bis auf äußerste gereizt.  
Zungen leckten ihm den Schweiß von der Haut.  
Zweige- Lianen gleich- schlangen sich um seine Oberschenkel um sie weiter auseinanderzuziehen.  
Seine Arme wurden von den Zweigen über seinen Kopf gezogen.  
Um seine Körpermitte hatten sich von links und rechts ebenfalls Zweige geschlungen und hielten ihn in der Luft gefangen.  
Ares war es, der sich zwischen seine weit gespreizten Beine stellte.  
Mit flammenden Augen stieß er brutal zu.  
Die elastischen Zweige fingen den Stoß auf und schaukelten Percys Körper. Und Percy schrie halb vor Schmerz halb vor Erregung laut auf.  
Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Ares Augen wenden in denen das Feuer der Leidenschaft und nicht das des Krieges hell loderte.  
Mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Kraft die unmenschlich war, drang der Kriegsgott in die warme feuchte Enge ein.  
Eine Enge, die bereits bis zum Bersten mit ihrem Samen gefüllt war.  
Und sein brutales Nehmen ein wenig reibungsloser von statten gehen ließ.  
Er wusste, dass es sich hierbei um den vorerst letzten Ritt handeln würde und er wollte, dass Percy ihn später in seinen Knochen spürte.  
Seine Halbbrüder lagen bereits gesättigt auf der Decke und beobachteten sie.  
Mit einem triumphalen Schrei stieß er ein letztes Mal kraftvoll zu und entlud sich tief in Percy vergraben.  
Dann sank auch er kraftlos zurück auf die Decke.  
Sein Körper fürs Erste gesättigt und eine entspannte Schwere legte sich über seine Glieder.  
Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete er, wie die Zweige ihren Consort vorsichtig in ihre Mitte hinab ließen.  
Wo er mit kräftigen Armen in zärtliche Umarmungen in Empfang genommen wurde.  
Die zarten Blätter der Weide strichen zum Abschied noch einmal über jeden Zentimeter Haut den sie erwischen konnten und entlockten dem jungen Gott ein erschöpftes Stöhnen.  
Sie alle schenkten ihm einen ruhigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss ehe sie endlich ihrer Erschöpfung nachgaben und in der warmen Nachtluft einschliefen.

 

VI

Lachend beugte sich Percy nach unten, nahm seine Mutter in die Arme und wirbelte sie herum.  
Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er sie und Paul live gesehen hatte.  
Das letzte Mal bevor Hades ihn entführt hatte.  
Danach verschwand erst mal alles im Taumel der Leidenschaft und seiner ersten Schwangerschaft.  
Und mit seinem Babybauch wollte er nicht wirklich in die Welt der Sterblichen.  
Nach dem Stunt der Schicksalsschwestern wollte er den Exfrauen seiner Geliebten ein wenig Zeit zum beruhigen geben und hatte sich stattdessen auf sein eigenes kleines Universum konzentriert.  
Doch jetzt, wo seine Mutter ihr zweites Buch veröffentlichte, hielt ihn nichts mehr hinter den Schutzschilden.  
Um ihren starken Sohn dazu zu bringen, sie wieder abzusetzen, klopfte sie ihm ebenfalls lachend auf die Schultern.  
Nachdem er ihr noch auf jede Wange einen Knutscher verpasst hatte, folgte er ihrer wortlosen Aufforderung.  
Mit den Augen einer Mutter musterte Sally ihren Sohn.  
Mit Zweiundzwanzig war er endlich in seinen Körper reingewachsen.  
Immer noch schlank, sehnig, kräftig, durchtrainiert- wie der Körper eines Schwimmers.  
Und man sah ihm an, dass er sich wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.  
Die seegrünen Augen blitzten voller Energie und Leben.  
Als sie einen Schritt zurückging, fiel ihr die goldene Aura auf, die sich um ihren Sohn legte.  
Fragend legte sie ihren Kopf schief.  
Percy verstand die stumme Frage seiner Mutter.  
Verlegen räusperte er sich:  
„Tja, was soll ich sagen? Nach meinen beiden Absagen, haben sie die Gelegenheit genutzt und am Ende haben die Schicksalsschwestern ein Machtwort gesprochen um die Angelegenheit ein für alle Mal zu regeln.“  
Paul schaute verdattert zwischen Mutter und Sohn hin und her.  
„Wovon sprecht ihr?“, wollte er dann doch wissen.  
Sally schüttelte ihren honigblonden Schopf ein wenig:  
„Lasst uns reingehen und dort weitersprechen.“  
Nach einer kurzen Umarmung zwischen Stiefvater und Stiefsohn, folgten die Männer der wichtigsten Frau in ihrem Leben.  
„Also, um was geht es? Und warum hat es solange gedauert, ehe du zu uns zurückgefunden hast?“, sprach Paul das an, was ihm am meisten auf der Zunge brannte.  
Percy mochte jetzt der Nebengatte einiger Götter sein, aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass er seine sterbliche Familie vernachlässigen musste.  
Oder hatten die Götter ihn nicht weggelassen?  
Der junge Mann schien zu ahnen, was er dachte.  
Schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige doch den Kopf:  
„Nein, Paul. Die Götter haben mich nicht irgendwo in einen goldenen Turm eingesperrt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen.“,  
„Aber…“,  
Percy hob seine Hand, um die Einwände des Älteren abzuwiegeln.  
„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass es fast zwei Jahre gebraucht hat, euch zu besuchen, aber es ist einiges passiert. Nachdem Hades mich ‚entführt‘ hat, habe ich für einige Zeit… die Zeit vergessen. Als ich endlich wieder ein wenig zu mir fand, stellten wir meine erste Schwangerschaft fest. Das riss mir erneut ein wenig den Boden unter den Füssen weg.  
Zudem wollte ich nicht mit einem Babybauch in die Welt der Sterblichen gehen.“, zuckte er ein wenig verlegen den Schultern. „Deswegen bin ich dann auf die Iris-Botschaften ausgewichen… Dann, nach der Geburt gaben die acht Chaoten zu, dass sie mir die ganze Zeit über den Nektar der Götter zugeführt hatten, was meine Unsterblichkeit besiegelte… bevor ich überhaupt sortieren konnte, wie ich darüber eigentlich dachte, tauchten die Schicksalsschwestern auf, erklärten, dass ich der Gott der Halbgötter sei, sowie die Fruchtbarkeit der Meere verkörpere.  
Zudem lösten sie alle Eheversprechen.  
Stärkten stattdessen die Bande zwischen uns Neun.  
Danach verschwanden sie wieder und ich zog es vor, zunächst die Öffentlichkeit zu meiden, um fünf wütenden Exfrauen zu entgehen…  
Aber jetzt, wo Mum ihren zweiten Roman veröffentlicht, hält mich nichts mehr zurück.“, strahlte er seine Mutter an.  
Diese Story schaffte es den beiden Sterblichen für den Moment die Sprache zu rauben.  
Dann quitschte Paul:  
„Acht?... Schwanger?... Gott?“  
Sally hingegen sprang begeistert auf und umarmte ihren Jungen:  
„Oh Percy… ich bin so glücklich für dich! Und ich bin Oma?  
Geht es dir gut? Meinem Enkel?“  
Lachend erwiderte Percy die Umarmung.  
Zog seine vor Energie übersprudelnde Mutter neben sich auf die Couch.  
„Jepp.“, bestätigte er amüsiert. „Sogar dreifache Oma. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge.“  
„Oh Percy… kann ich sie mal sehen?“  
Ihr Junge nickte lächelnd:  
„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten.“  
Und schon hatte er seine Mutter erneut vor Begeisterung blubbernd um den Hals hängen.  
„Percy,“, schnitt Paul entkräftet dazwischen. „Hera hat uns damals zwar erklärt, dass du einen Gott wählen solltest und Hades hatte gemeint, dass du alle erwählt hast, aber WER steckt hinter ‚alle‘? Ich meine: acht?“  
Sally setzte sich zurück neben Paul.  
Nahm seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd.  
Sie selbst war sich ziemlich sicher, wer hinter den acht Göttern steckte.  
Und hatte sich schon vor einer Weile damit arrangiert.  
Als wenn sie eine andere Wahl hätte.  
Sie war mit offenen Augen und wissendem Herzen in die kurze Beziehung mit Poseidon geschritten.  
Sie hatte sich bereits damals damit abgefunden, dass ihr Sohn immer Teil einer verrückten, für Sterbliche kaum fassbaren, Welt sein würde.  
Wie es aussah, war er nun komplett in die andere Welt eingetaucht.  
Aber zu ihrer großen Überraschung schaffte er es mühelos die Aufmerksamkeit von acht mehr oder weniger flatterhaften Göttern auf sich zu ziehen und sie zu halten.  
Ganz zu schweigen von der Einmischung des Schicksals selbst…  
Doch für Paul schien die Welt, von der Percy bereits sein ganzes Leben lang ein Teil war, immer noch wie ein weit entfernter Traum.  
Er kannte zwar all die Legenden und Geschichten.  
War sogar ein Fan von ihnen.  
Hatte vielleicht auf intellektueller Ebene verstanden, dass sich diese Welt unter der seinigen versteckte, aber richtig begriffen hatte er es nie.  
Und jetzt haute Percy solche Hammer raus.  
Die durchdringenden seegrünen Augen richteten sich auf Paul.  
Als ob sie herausfinden wollten, wie viel er noch vertragen konnte.  
„Da ich als Kind der See trotz meines männlichen Geschlechts unglaublich fruchtbar bin und zudem bereits für mich festgestellt hatte, dass ich Männer den Frauen vorzog, sollte ich einen der acht olympischen männlichen Götter zu meinem Liebhaber erwählen.  
Damit wollten sie garantieren, dass die nächsten Generation Demigötter besseres Rüstzeug mit auf den Weg bekommen.  
Da mir aber schnell klar war, dass ich mich in der gleichen Position wie Paris befand und ich nicht zu einer zweiten Helena werden wollte, stellte ich ein paar einfache Regeln auf und entschied mich für alle…  
Sie akzeptierten die Regeln und erstaunlicherweise funktioniert unser Miteinander. Anfangs hatte ich mit Reibungen und Hackeleien gerechnet, doch sie respektieren meine Regeln und wissen, dass ich sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste umsetzen würde, sollten sie mich zu sehr provozieren.  
Also haben sie sich zusammengerauft und ich habe zwei sehr fantastische Jahre hinter mir.“, grinste der Schwarzhaarige glücklich.  
Paul jedoch wollte es ganz genau wissen:  
„Bitte, für mich Normal-Sterblichen, kannst du mir die Namen geben?“  
Schulterzuckend kam Percy der Aufforderung nach:  
„Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaistos, Ares, Apollo und Dionysus.“  
Schweigen.  
„A-aber das sind deine Onkel, Cousins… dein Vater…“  
Bedächtig stimmte der junge Mann seinem Stiefvater zu:  
„Du hast Recht. Sie sind meine Familie. Und meine Jüngste ist zugleich meine Tochter und meine Schwester…  
Um die Situation für die Kinder einfacher zu machen, werden sie ihren Vater mit Vater ansprechen und den Rest mit Onkel.“, zwinkerte Percy lächelnd.  
Paul wurde ein wenig blasser.  
Percy fuhr ein wenig ernster fort:  
„Anfangs habe ich hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht und es lediglich geschafft mir Kopfschmerzen zu verpassen. Am Ende entschied ich mich dafür, meine griechischen Wurzeln komplett anzunehmen.  
Die Situation als solche zu akzeptieren und das Beste daraus zu machen.  
Ich mein‘, schau dir doch die Familie auf der Seite mal an:  
Bruder und Schwester, Onkel und Nichte, Vater und Tochter.  
Da falle ich nicht wirklich aus der Reihe.“  
Diese Erklärung löste in Pauls Hirn vor erst einen Kurzschluss aus:  
Sein Stiefsohn zusammen mit acht-ACHT!- anderen Männern- gleichzeitig!  
Nicht das er was gegen Homosexuelle hatte- aber… ACHT?  
Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, entschied sich der Highschool-Lehrer fürs erste diese Umstände zu ignorieren und sprach den nächsten Punkt auf seiner Liste an:  
„Gott?“  
Erneut zuckte der junge Mann mit den Schultern:  
„Wie bereits erklärt: das Schicksal hat ein Machtwort gesprochen.  
Wenn sich selbst Götter nicht dagegen auflehnen können, was sollte ich dann erst machen?“  
Der Ältere massierte sich die Schläfen.  
Sein Stiefsohn hatte da ein hervorragendes Argument angeführt.  
Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Konnte sich dann aber doch nicht zurückhalten.  
Er musste sich versichern:  
„Und es geht dir wirklich gut? Du bereust nichts?“  
Ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Percys Gesicht aus:  
„Paul, danke für deine Sorge.  
Aber von Anfang an haben sie sich verdammt gut um mich gekümmert.  
Ich besitze meinen eigenen Grund und Boden.  
Ein eigenes Anwesen.  
Finanziell bin ich ebenfalls abgesichert.  
Und der gesamte Besitz befindet sich hinter massiven Schutzschilden.  
Des weiteren habe ich es geschafft, das, wenn sie sich schon nicht direkt um ihre eigenen Kinder kümmern können, nichts dagegen spricht, wenn sie sich stattdessen um den Rest kümmern…  
Ganz ehrlich Paul, es mag ein- für Sterbliche- unkonventioneller Familienverband sein, der sich in den letzten zwei Jahren gebildet hat, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung nicht einen Tag bereut.“  
Stirnrunzelnd hakte der Stiefvater nach:  
„Aber fühlst du dich nicht… ich weiß nicht… benutzt? Nur als Mittel zum Zweck? Für mich klingt es, als ob sie dich für deine ‚Dienste‘… bezahlen…“  
Diese Worte lösten ein grummeliges Donnern im Himmel, und ein verstimmtes Grummeln in der Erde aus. Die Schatten schienen auch länger und tiefer als vorher zu sein. Die Sonne schien für einen Moment heller und die Pflanzen zitternden aufgeregt.  
Poseidons Sohn rollte lediglich mit den Augen, ehe er liebevoll schalt:  
„Beruhigt euch. Paul will lediglich verstehen.“  
Zu Pauls großer Verwunderung ließen die Phänomene tatsächlich nach.  
Schien, als würden die mächtigen und vor allem auch älteren Götter auf seinen Stiefsohn hören. Ob sie ihn auch respektierten?  
Erneut sah er sich dem unergründlichem Grün aus Percys Augen gegenüber.  
„Als sie mir damals ihre Entscheidung und Begründung mitgeteilt hatten, wusste ich, dass sie mir nicht die Wahl ließen, ob ich mit ihrem Vorhaben einverstanden war. Sie ließen mir lediglich die Wahl, wer der Vater der Kinder werden sollte.  
Paul, wir sprechen hier von den mächtigsten Göttern des griechischen Pantheon. Und ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts weiter als ein kleiner Halbgott.  
Sie hätten mir nichts erklären brauchen.  
Sie hätten mir nicht die Wahl lassen müssen.  
Sie wären durchaus im Recht gewesen, mich vor vollendeten Tatsachen zu stellen und ich hätte gehorchen müssen. Ohne wenn und aber.  
Und natürlich ‚degradierte‘ ihre Entscheidung mich vom Helden zur ‚Zuchtstute‘.  
Aber da sie selbst keine Einigung darüber finden konnten, wer denn nun in Zukunft mein Bett wärmen durfte, überließen sie mir die Wahl.  
Die Vergangenheit ist jedoch voll von Tragödien geboren aus ihrer Eifersucht und ihrer Besitz ergreifenden Natur.  
Um eine weitere Tragödie zu vermeiden, entschied ich mich dafür jedem der acht Götter einen Platz in meinem Bett zu geben.  
In der Nacht die folgte, banden sie mich als ihren Consort an sich.  
Das war ebenfalls etwas, was sie nicht machen mussten.  
Sie hätten mich als ihr Liebhaber nebenher laufen lassen können.  
Sie hätten mir weder das Anwesen, noch die finanziellen Mittel geben müssen.  
Sie hätten auch nicht die Schutzschilde um meinen kleinen Hafen ziehen müssen.  
Sie hätten mich der Eifersucht ihrer Ehefrauen aussetzen können.  
Stattdessen haben sie von Anfang an dafür gesorgt, dass diese mir und meinen Kindern nichts antun können - gut, das war bevor die Schicksalsschwestern die Ehen gelöst hatten…  
Sie hätten auch nicht auf meine Regeln hören müssen.  
Sie hätten meine Zeit in einem Stundenplan aufteilen können.  
Aber sie bemühen sich ihre besitzergreifenden und eifersüchtigen Naturen in den Griff zu bekommen, damit sie weiterhin bei mir willkommen sind.  
Sie teilen sich mit sieben Anderen, was sie am liebsten ganz für sich hätten.  
Ja, ich stelle ihnen meinen Körper und meine Fruchtbarkeit zur Verfügung.  
Ja, sie nehmen sich was sie wollen.  
Aber wenn du glaubst, dass zwischen uns nichts weiter als klinischer Sex ist, hast du dich getäuscht.  
Mit jeder Berührung spüre ich die Achtung, die sie mir gegenüber empfinden.  
In jedem Wort höre ich ihren Respekt heraus.  
In jeder ihrer Handlungen lassen sie mich spüren, dass ich ihnen als Person wichtig bin. Das ich nicht nur der Inkubater für die nächsten Demigott-Generationen bin.  
Sie kommen zu mir um sich vom Olymp zu erholen- sich zu entspannen.  
Sie haben gelernt sich mehr auf ihre Kinder zu verlassen.  
Hermes, zum Beispiel, überträgt Lieferaufträge, die nicht mit gottgleicher Geschwindigkeit geliefert werden müssen, gegen Bezahlung seinen sterblichen Kindern.  
Poseidon hat Triton mehr Verantwortung übertragen.  
Und Hades bindet Nico immer stärker mit ein.  
Dadurch verschaffen sie sich ein wenig Luft und Zeit für Entspannung.  
Entspannung, die ihnen im Laufe der Jahrtausende abhanden gekommen ist.  
Paul, ich verstehe deine Sorge.  
Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich gut aufgehoben und… glücklich bin.“  
Nach diesem recht eindrucksvollen Monolog seines Stiefsohnes, lehnte sich Paul zurück in die Polster.  
Ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen.  
Kam jedoch zu dem Schluss das er Percy vertrauen sollte.  
Der Junge hatte mit seinen zweiundzwanzig Jahren bereits mehr erlebt als so manch ein Methusalem. Hatte dabei immer wieder bewiesen, dass er mit Intelligenz und einem Herzen, das auf dem rechten Fleck saß, Verantwortung übernehmen konnte.  
Doch eine Frage hatte er noch:  
„Wie kommt es, dass dir lediglich ein Aufgabenbereich zugewiesen wurde, für den du verantwortlich bist?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte auf:  
„Dieser eine Bereich reicht mir vollkommen.  
Außerdem bin ich immer noch im Besitz meiner Fertigkeiten, über die ich bereits als Halbgott verfügt habe- durch den Götterstatus natürlich verstärkt.  
Zeus hatte vor einiger Zeit zu mir gemeint, dass ich als Halbgott bereits stärker war, als so mancher Nebengott.  
Was wohl den einen oder anderen Gott/Göttin manchmal unbehaglich werden ließ.  
Jetzt, mit meinem Götterstatus, würde ich, was reine Stärke anging, mit ihm und seinen Brüdern auf einer Stufe stehen.  
Mir würde also ein Thron im Olymp zustehen.“  
Paul und seine Mutter schauten immer ungläubiger.  
Waren sie doch davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei ihm nur im einen der vielen Nebengötter handeln würde.  
Percy hingegen zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Ich bin zufrieden mit dem was ich jetzt habe.  
Ein Thron würde den Frieden lediglich zerstören und mit Sicherheit zu neuen Spannungen führen.  
Außerdem bin ich nicht wirklich darauf erpicht mich den ganzen Tag mit allen möglichen Göttern und Göttinnen auseinander setzen zu müssen.  
Mir reichen meine Acht vollkommen aus.“, endete er grinsend.  
Sally und Paul starrten ein wenig blass auf den Gott auf ihrem Sofa.  
Es kam eben nicht alle Tage vor, dass man erfuhr, dass der eigene Sohn mit den Großen Drei auf einer Stufe stand.  
Das war selbst für Sally, die ja, was Percys griechisches Erbe anging, sehr offen und aufgeschlossen war, ein wenig zu viel.  
Um ein wenig vom Gehörten abzulenken, fragte Percy:  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch zur Feier des Tages zum Essen einlade? Schließlich bin ich hier um Mum zu gratulieren.“

 

VII

Nachdem Paul und Sally wieder einigermaßen zu sich gefunden hatten, wurde der Abend doch noch recht vergnüglich.  
Und seine Mutter verabschiedete ihn mit einer ihrer herzenswarmen Umarmungen, während Paul ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.  
Er schaute noch bei seinen kleinen Quälgeistern rein.  
Die tief und fest schliefen.  
Dann kehrte er in seinen Flügel zurück.  
Sprang unter die Dusche und schlüpfte danach unter die seidigen Laken seines Bettes.  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde er wach.  
Liebevolle Lippen hatten sich über seine Nippel gestülpt und spielten mit ihnen.  
Zwei gut geölte Finger massierten bereits gemächlich seinen Eingang.  
Genüsslich stöhnend öffnete er die Augen.  
Sah Hermes und Apollo an seinen Brustwarzen.  
Zeus saß zwischen seinen Beinen und bereitete ihn vor.  
Seine anderen fünf Männer hatten es sich auf dem riesigen Bett gemütlich gemacht und schauten gebannt zu.  
„Egal was ihr jetzt noch für mich geplant habt,“, rollte Percy träge seine Hüften gegen die drei Finger. „Ich möchte das Dad und Hephaistos mich im Laufe der Nacht gemeinsam nehmen…“  
Er spürte das Stocken in den Liebkosungen.  
Es war schließlich hinlänglich bekannt, dass der Gott der Schmiede derjenige unter ihnen war, der am besten Bestückt war. Dicht gefolgt von Poseidon.  
„Ihr habt mich bereits… in allen Variationen doppelt penetriert. Doch niemals gemeinsam… mit Hephaistos…“, erklärte der Schwarzehaarige stöhnend, da Zeus jetzt mit jeder seiner Bewegungen über die Prostata rieb. „Und heute möchte… ich… noch weiter gedehnt werden… noch mehr ausgefüllt… werden… aah…“, keuchte der Consort auf, da Zeus mit einem Ruck in ihn reingerutscht war.  
Ihn langsam und ohne Hast nahm.  
„Was du da heute gesagt hast…“, nahm Zeus ihm mit dem Kuss jede Luft zum Atmen. „Du bist weit mehr als eine ‚Zuchtstute‘ für uns…“, wieder ein Kuss der ihn atemlos zurück ließ.  
„Ich weiß…“  
Weiter kam Percy nicht, da er gemeinsam mit Zeus auf die Seite gedreht wurde und Dionysos von hinten an seinem Hals knabberte und dann gemeinsam mit seinem Vater in Percys heiße Enge glitt.  
Percy schrie auf.  
Hatten sie ihn doch nicht für einen weiteren Partner vorbereitet.  
Doch es brannte so gut.  
Stöhnend verkrallte er sich in Zeus‘ Oberarmen.  
„Du bist der…“, Stoß „… der es geschafft hat…“, energischer Stoß „… uns zu vereinen…“ kräftiger Stoß „… du bist unser gemeinsames…“ erneut kräftiger Stoß „… geliebtes…“ energischer als zuvor „… Herz!“ stießen Vater und Sohn mit all ihrer Kraft zu.  
Und brachten Percy erneut zum schreien.  
Denn die Überstimulation seines Eingangs gepaart mit den Worten und den Gefühlen, die die Luft zum knistern brachten, reichten vollkommen aus, ihm den ersten Orgasmus der Nacht zu entreißen.  
Sie sagten ihm nichts, was er nicht schon wusste.  
Es war jedoch das erste Mal das sie es laut aussprachen.  
Seine kräftigen Muskeln, die sich während seines Kommens zusammenzogen, waren alles was seine Liebhaber noch brauchten um ihn mit ihren Ergüssen zu füllen.  
Sobald der heiße Samen seine empfindlichen Wände traf, stöhnte Percy erregt auf und spürte wie sein Orgasmus so lange weiterlief, bis er den letzten Tropfen raus gepresst hatte.  
Erst dann entspannte sich sein Körper.  
Bis auf der eine Muskel, der bereits wieder stand.  
Die Nacht, die folgte, war geprägt von liebevoll geflüsterten Worten, zärtlichen Berührungen und trägen Liebesspielen.  
Doch nachdem sich Ares zurückgezogen hatte, der ihn auf allen vieren genommen hatte, während Hades ihn einem geblasen hatte, drangen gleich drei Finger auf einmal in ihn ein.  
Percy wusste, dass seine Liebhaber ihn jetzt auf Hephaistos und Poseidon vorbereiteten.  
Sie hatten ihn in den vergangenen Stunden immer wieder in den unterschiedlichsten Variationen doppelt genommen.  
Meistens gekoppelt mit einer weiteren samtenen Härte, die seinen Mund ausfüllte und ihm ihren süßen Saft schenkte, wenn er sich geschickt genug anschickte.  
So konnte sich die Wärme in seinem Magen mit der in seinen tiefsten Tiefen verbinden. Was zu einer fast schon wohligen Entspannung seinerseits führte.  
Die leider immer wieder von seinen geschickten Liebhabern unterbrochen wurde, die es äußerst gut verstanden seinem Körper alle mögliche Reaktionen zu entlocken. Und sich nicht scheuten dies auch zu tun.  
Schon allein aus dem Grund ihn keuchen, seufzen, schreien zu hören.  
Er enttäuschte sie nicht.  
Auch jetzt nicht, als Apollo einen vierten Finger dazu nahm.  
Gierig streckte er sich den Fingern entgegen.  
Allein die Vorstellung bis aufs äußerste ausgefüllt zu werden ließ ihn ungeduldig werden.  
Um ihn ein wenig abzulenken, neckte Hermes ihn mit seinem Stolz, mit dessen Spitze er Percys Lippen nachzeichnete.  
Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete stöhnend seinen Mund.  
Senkte ohne zu zögern seinen Kopf soweit, bis er mit der Nase im Schamhaar des Götterboten vergraben war.  
Er kam gar nicht dazu seine Kehle weiter einzusetzen, da ihm jemand eine Phiole an den Eingang hielt um den goldenen Nektar der Götter durch Apollos gespreizte Finger in ihn hineinlaufen zu lassen.  
Wie immer törnte ihn das intensive Kribbeln enorm an.  
Gierig schluckte sein Eingang die dargebotene Gabe.  
Verlangte nach mehr.  
Was ihm der Sonnengott auch gab.  
Denn jetzt klappte er den Daumen ein und schob ihn mit durch.  
Immer weiter glitt die Hand.  
Das Handgelenk und ein guter Teil des sehnigen Unterarmes folgten.  
Dann formte Apollo vorsichtig eine Faust.  
Percy konnte gar nicht anders als um die Erregung in seinem Mund herum zu stöhnen und zu keuchen als er das Brennen seiner Muskeln spürte, welches sich so exquisit mit dem Kribbeln verband.  
Ein weiterer Finger rutschte neben dem Arm rein.  
Öffnete seinen Eingang soweit, dass erneut Nektar in ihn hineinfließen konnte.  
Erst als diese Portion der goldenen Flüssigkeit in ihm eingedrungen war, wagte Apollo es seine Faust zu bewegen.  
Und Percy schrie auf.  
Streiften die Knöchel seines Liebhabers doch seine Prostata.  
Von der köstlichen Streckung ganz abgesehen.  
Die Vibrationen ausgelöst durch sein Stöhnen und Schreien schienen ausgereicht zu haben Hermes soweit zu reizen, dass er kam und Percys Rachen mit seinem Samen beschenkte.  
Vielleicht spielte aber auch die visuelle Stimulation eine Rolle.  
Schließlich konnte er ziemlich gut sehen, wie der Arm seines Bruders im Eingang ihres Consorts verschwand.  
Die Knöchel fuhren ein drittes Mal über seinen G-Punkt und um Percy war es geschehen.  
Laut schreiend explodierte er.  
Presste seine Muskeln fest zusammen, um die Faust ja drin zu halten.  
Apollo kam es sogar so vor, als würde der hungrige Eingang seinen Arm weiter einsaugen.  
„D-das reicht…“, bestimmte Poseidons Sohn mit zitternder Stimme. „Jetzt!“  
Vorsichtig kam der Sonnengott der Aufforderung nach.  
Zog Millimeter für Millimeter seine Faust aus der heißen, feuchten Enge heraus.  
Das Gefühl und auch der Anblick als solches reichten aus, dass sein Stolz ein wenig zuckte. Doch Percy hatte ihn in den vergangen Stunden ausgiebig geliebt.  
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er sogar behaupten, dass Percy mit der Ernennung zum Gott dermaßen viel an Libido und Stamina dazu gewonnen hatte, das er erst vollkommen erschöpft zusammenbrach, wenn er sie alle acht bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geliebt hatte.  
Brauchte der junge Gott von ihnen zwischendurch nicht mehr mit Nektar und Meereswasser gefüttert werden, damit dieser durchhielt.  
Alles was der Sonnengott jetzt noch wollte, war zusehen, wie die Zwei, die am besten Bestückt waren, gleichzeitig diesen Hintern eroberten.  
Sobald er sich zurückgezogen hatte, wimmerte Percy ob der entstandenen Leere.  
Hephaistos zog seinen jungen Liebhaber über sich.  
Positionierte seine mächtige Erregung vor dem zitternden Eingang.  
Als Percy die Spitze von Hephaistos‘ Erregung spürte, wartete er nicht ab, sondern glitt Dank der hervorragenden Vorbereitung ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten daran hinunter.  
Ein weiterer Orgasmus seinerseits folgte.  
War es doch das erste Mal, dass er den Gott der Schmiede ohne weitere Rücksicht mit einen mal so tief in sich aufnehmen konnte.  
Sein Vater nutzte die Ablenkung durch den Orgasmus und versuchte einen seiner Finger neben dem harten Stolz in seinem Hintern einzuführen.  
Das delikate Brennen seiner Muskeln bei der weiteren Dehnung, trug nicht wirklich dazu bei, dass der Orgasmus endete.  
Stattdessen trugen ihn die Wellen immer weiter, je mehr Finger dazu kamen.  
Als Poseidon es dann endlich wagte, mit seiner Härte neben die des anderen Gottes zu gleiten, gewann die Welle, die am abebben gewesen war, erneut an Kraft.  
Schreiend bäumte sich Percy den mächtigen Erregungen in seinem Inneren entgegen.  
Ritt sie mit einer Kraft und Hingabe, die ihm seine Liebhaber nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr wirklich zugetraut hatten.  
Er genoss das zunehmende Brennen seiner Muskeln.  
Doch Schmerzen hatte er keine.  
Eine Weile ließen seine Geliebten ihn machen.  
Aber nach einer Weile, drückte sein Vater ihn nach vorn.  
So dass er jetzt auf Hephaistos lag.  
Fast sofort verstrickte der Untenliegende ihn in ein heftiges Zungenduell.  
Dann stieß sein Vater machtvoll zu.  
Immer wieder und wieder.  
Kam sogar noch weiter, als Percy es zuvor mit seinem Ritt geschafft hatte.  
Die Wellen glichen inzwischen Tsunamiwellen.  
Dennoch hatte Percy immer noch nicht genug.  
Er wollte spüren, wie sie gleichzeitig in ihm kamen.  
Und er sollte seinen Wunsch bekommen.  
Fing Hephaistos doch an, im gleichen Takt wie der Gott des Meeres von unten nach oben zu stoßen.  
Das war immens intensiv.  
Seine empfindlichen Wände wurden bis aufs äußerste gedehnt.  
Seine Muskeln verfügten gar nicht mehr über genügend Spielraum, um sich um die samtenen Härten zu legen, zu klammern.  
Sein Hintern konnte nur nehmen, was die Beiden ihm gaben.  
Percys Stimme brach.  
Die Wellen wurden noch höher, als Ares brutal in seinen Mund stieß.  
Die kräftige Hand des Kriegsgottes vergrub sich in seinem Haar und Percy ließ sich widerstandslos von ihr führen.  
Akzeptierte den erbarmungslosen Rhythmus, den der Ältere vorgab.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und alle drei Götter ergossen sich gleichzeitig.  
Füllten Percy gleichzeitig mit ihrem warmen Samen, der wie immer gierig von dem willigen Körper aufgenommen wurde. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen.  
Der Jüngste hingegen hatte das Gefühl das die Riesenwellen über ihm zusammenschlugen und ihn wie einen kleinen Spielball hin und her warfen.  
Das war der intensivste und längste Orgasmus den er bisher erlebt hatte. Und das sollte was heißen.  
Handelte es sich bei seinen Liebhabern doch um acht äußerst phantasievolle Götter, die auf Jahrtausende sexueller Erfahrungen zurückgreifen konnten und sich nicht scheuten ihn mitunter an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus zu treiben.  
Seine Geliebten befanden sich noch in ihm als er dank ihres kraftvollen Liebesspiels in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.

 

VIII

Stöhnend lehnte sich Percy nach hinten.  
Umfasste mit den Händen Hermes‘ Schienbeine.  
Spürte, wie geschickte Hände über seinen gerundeten Bauch flatterten.  
Die drei Quälgeister waren keine fünf Monate alt gewesen, als sie seine zweite Schwangerschaft feststellten.  
Diesmal mit Zeus‘, Hades‘, Ares‘ und Hermes‘ Kindern- Vierlinge.  
Was erklärte warum er in seinem vierten Monat aussah, wie während der ersten Schwangerschaft im sechsten.  
Eigentlich hatte er an dem Tag, an dem ihm die Übelkeit erwischte beiden Camps einen Besuch abstatten wollen.  
Sich als Gott der Halbgötter vorstellen, da das bisher niemand getan hatte.  
Klar ging das Gerücht wegen eines neuen Gottes um.  
Doch niemand wusste wer es war, noch was seine Gebiete umfasste.  
Dennoch opferte man ihm bereits.  
Selbstverständlich um vorzubeugen- man mochte sich schließlich nicht den Unmut des unbekannten Gottes zu ziehen.  
Wer weiß, was dieser sonst anstellen würde.  
Und Percy begriff zum ersten Mal, wieso die Götter dermaßen scharf auf die Opfergaben waren- der Duft, als dieser ihm das erste Mal in die Nase stieg, hatte ihn direkt umgehauen. Duftete es doch wie alle seine Lieblingssachen auf einmal und hinterließ auch deren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Zudem fühlte er sich wahnsinnig erfrischt. Als wenn er gerade ein Bad im Ozean genommen hätte.  
Leider zog sich die Übelkeit diesmal über drei Wochen und als er sich gut genug fühlte, das Haus zu verlassen, sah man ihm seine Schwangerschaft bereits an.  
Nicht gerade der erste Eindruck den er hinterlassen wollte.  
Also würden die Camps noch eine Weile warten müssen.  
Stattdessen genoss er den Ritt, den er Hermes gerade verpasste.  
Lag dieser doch unter ihm.  
Stieß in langsamen Bewegungen nach oben.  
Da dieser Ritt bereits eine Weile anhielt brauchte er nur die kräftigen Finger an seiner Erregung spüren und er spritzte keuchend ab.  
Spürte, wie seine kräftigen Muskeln Hermes den letzten Tropfen seines Ergusses abluchsten.  
Aufstöhnend rollte er vom Boten der Götter.  
Sie hatten bereits dreimal miteinander geschlafen. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Und lediglich die Ergüsse seiner Liebhaber waren in der Lage dieses Feuer zu löschen.  
Zudem hatte sich wieder Druck in seinem Brustkorb aufgebaut.  
Man mochte es von außen nicht sehen, da sein Oberkörper so muskulös wie immer gebaut war, doch die Milchproduktion riss nicht ab.  
Leider wurden seine Kids gerade an andere Nahrung gewöhnt und brauchten nicht mehr so viel wie zuvor.  
Doch gekoppelt mit seiner neuen Schwangerschaft hatte Percy das Gefühl noch mehr Milch zu produzieren als vorher.  
Er verkörperte eben nicht nur die Fruchtbarkeit der Ozeane.  
Er war, genau wie das Meer, in der Lage seine Kinder zu ernähren.  
Und ihn beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass er für den Rest seines langen, langen Lebens Milch geben würde.  
Aber wem auch immer sei Dank, hatte er Liebhaber, die es liebten ihm beim Druckabbau behilflich zu sein.  
Sie liebten es an seinen Nippeln zu saugen und seine süße Milch zu schlucken.  
Natürlich ließen sie den Kindern immer den Vorrang.  
Vergriffen sich erst an der süßwarmen Köstlichkeit, wenn diese gestillt waren oder ihre Zeit noch nicht ran war aber sein Körper bereits zu viel nach produziert hatte.  
Hermes verstand ihn auch ohne Worte.  
Neigte er sich doch über ihn und legte seine Lippen um einen der empfindlichen Brustwarzen.  
Die andere wurde von Hephaistos umfangen, der sich gerade auf die andere Seite gelegt hatte.  
Seine wiedererwachte Erregung wurde ebenfalls von einem warmen Mund erobert.  
Doch er war zu faul die Augen zu öffnen.  
Aber vom Gefühl her würde er sagen, dass es sich bei dem dritten Liebhaber um Poseidon handelte.  
Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als der Gott zwischen seinen Beinen, nachdem er sich ergossen hatte, sich eben diese auf die Schultern lud und kraftvoll mit seinem mächtigen Stolz zustieß.  
Bei dieser Härte konnte es sich nur um seinen Vater handeln.  
Stöhnend bog er sich den gierigen Mündern an seinem Oberkörper und der Erregung in seinem Innern entgegen.  
Sein Vater fackelte nicht lange und nahm ihn mit energisch kraftvollen Stößen.  
Gemeinsam schrien sie nach wenigen Minuten ihre Erlösung nach draußen.  
Kaum hatte sich Poseidon zurückgezogen, wurde er von Hephaistos vorsichtig auf die Seite gedreht.  
Dann füllte die pralle Erregung seinen engen, heißen Tunnel mit einem schnellen Ruck.  
Sein Stöhnen wurde von Poseidons Härte unterbrochen, die nach Nektar und Hermes schmeckte.  
Der Götterbote massierte Percys Hoden und Erregung abwechselnd.  
Es war schon etwas besonderes, wenn ausgerechnet diese Zwei Percy gemeinsam nahmen.  
Waren es doch diese Zwei, die am besten ausgestattet waren und Percy weiter dehnten, als der Rest von ihnen es je könnte.  
Hephaistos und Poseidon brauchten ihren jungen Consort noch nicht mal doppelt penetrieren. Es reichte schon vollkommen aus, wenn einer von ihnen den Hintern und der andere den Mund nahm.  
Und schon waren die, die das Schauspiel beobachteten in der Regel sofort wieder heiß.  
Hermes stellte sich also gedanklich auf eine ausgedehnte „Spielstunde“ ein und sollte nicht enttäuscht werden…

Diesmal leisteten ihm Paul und Sally Gesellschaft als die Fruchtblase platzte.  
Apollo hatte sie zuvor bei ihm abgesetzt, damit sie ihn besuchen und ihre Enkelkinder sehen konnten.  
Sie hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie seinen Umfang gesehen hatten.  
Mit Beginn des achten Monats hatte Apollo ihm Bettruhe verschrieben, da er einfach zu groß war, um sich noch sicher durchs Anwesen zu bewegen.  
Die Dryaden versorgten ihn hervorragend und brachten ihm so oft die Zeit es zuließ seine drei Plagegeister vorbei.  
So verging die Zeit mit Spielen, Stillen und Plaudern ziemlich schnell.  
Seine Mutter und Paul hatten zuvor von einer Dryade die Führung über Grund und Boden, sowie durchs Anwesen erhalten.  
Jetzt konnten sie sich vor lauter Begeisterung gar nicht mehr einkriegen.  
Er hatte sich zwar schon eine ganze Weile etwas unwohl gefühlt, doch nichts, was darauf hinwies, dass sein Körper die Geburt einleitete.  
Deswegen war er über den Schwall Wasser genauso überrascht wie seine Besucher.  
Und wie bei der ersten Geburt rutschte der Kopf des ersten Kindes gleich in den Geburtskanal.  
„Druida!“, rief er.  
Fast sofort war die Dryade da.  
Er brauchte nichts sagen.  
Mit einem Blick hatte sie die Situation erfasst und eine ihrer Schwestern losgeschickt um Apollo zu benachrichtigen.  
Dann hatte sie die Decke zu seiner Mitte nach oben geschoben, damit sie einen ungehinderten Blick zwischen seine Beine hatte.  
„Der Kleine scheint sich ein wenig mehr Zeit zu lassen, als seine Schwester vorher.“, grinste sie ihn an.  
Percy schnaubte auf:  
„Das war ja auch eine Sturzgeburt…“  
Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder aufs Pressen und Atmen.  
Bekam nicht mit, wie ein vollkommen bleicher Paul von seiner Mutter aus dem Raum geführt wurde.  
Oder wann es Apollo war, der zwischen seinen Beinen hockte.  
Wann Hades sich hinter ihn gesetzt hatte, damit er gegen dessen Oberkörper lehnen konnte.  
Wann Zeus eine seiner Hände zwischen die seinen nahm.  
Wann Ares das gleiche mit der anderen machte.  
Wann Hermes ihm fürsorglich mit einem feuchten Tuch die Stirn abtupfte.  
Alles worauf er sich konzentrierte war sein Körper und die Geburt.  
Das letzte Mal hatten die Wehen fast ewig gedauert.  
Dafür war die Geburt als solches recht schnell von statten gegangen.  
Schien, als wäre es diesmal umgekehrt.  
Keine Wehen, zumindest keine, die er gespürt hätte, vor der Geburt.  
Dafür schien es ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe Apollo endlich die Nabelschnurr vom ersten Kind ab klammerte.  
Und er hatte noch drei vor sich.  
Aufstöhnend ließ er sich in Hades‘ warme Umarmung fallen.  
Öffnete fast schon automatisch den Mund, als Hermes ihm ein wenig Ambrosia und Nektar gab.  
Nach ein paar aufmunternden Worten vom Herrn der Unterwelt fing er erneut an zu pressen.  
Nach drei weiteren Ewigkeiten fiel Percy vollkommen erschöpft zurück.  
Nur für ein paar Sekunden die Augen schließen.  
Nur ein paar wenige Sekunden.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er gesäubert, das Bett neubezogen und zwei seiner Neugeborenen lagen auf seinem Oberkörper und saugten kraftvoll um an die nahrhafte Milch zu kommen.  
Wenn er nach den Bäuerchen ging, die er gerade hörte, dann hatten die anderen Beiden ihr Mahl bereits zu sich genommen.  
Wie er es erwartet hatte, saßen Ares und Hermes links und rechts direkt neben ihm auf dem Bett und konnten ihre Augen nicht von den kleinen hungrigen Würmern wenden.  
Hades und Zeus hingegen saßen weiter unten und hatten ihren Töchtern gerade auf den Rücken geklopft.  
Percy wusste, sobald die anderen Beiden sich satt getrunken hatten und ebenfalls ihr Bäuerchen gemacht hatten, mussten die Väter ihre Kinder an die Dryaden abgeben.  
Neben dem Bett konnte er Paul und seine Mutter ausmachen.  
Sally strahlte stolz über beide Backen.  
Doch Paul sah aus, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen und hatte sich immer noch nicht von dem Zusammenprall erholt.  
„Was ist denn mit Paul los?“, erkundigte er sich amüsiert.  
Bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sich der Rest seiner Liebhaber im Raum verteilt hatte.  
Sally lachte auf:  
„Ich glaube der Arme hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass du die Kinder auf natürlichem Wege zur Welt bringst. Geschweige denn, dass er bei der Geburt dabei sein würde.“  
Percy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
Konzentrierte sich stattdessen lieber auf die Neugeborenen.  
Achtete darauf, dass sie nicht runter rollten oder sich in ihrer Hast gar verschluckten.  
„Wie sollte er sie denn sonst zur Welt bringen?“, fragte Dionysos mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Sallys Ellenbogen war es der Paul soweit in die Gegenwart zurückholte, damit er stotternd antworten konnte:  
„I-ich weiß nicht recht… vielleicht ein Fingerschnipsen… oder Kaiserschnitt…“  
Apollo zerstörte ihm lächelnd die Illusion:  
„Mr.Blofis, wir mögen vielleicht Götter sein, doch auch wir können etwas, das so natürlich wie die Geburt ist, nicht abkürzen. Und einen Kaiserschnitt mache ich erst wenn Percy mich entweder darum bittet oder ich keine andere Wahl habe.“  
Bei den letzten Worten wurden die Augen des Sterblichen noch größer.  
Doch er zog vor sie zu ignorieren und betete zu allen Göttern- vollkommen vergessend das sich gerade Neun von ihnen im Raum befanden- das Percy niemals in die Situation käme, in der Apollo gezwungen wäre einen Kaiserschnitt anzuwenden.  
Lächelnd ob der Fürsorge die in dem Gebet steckte, wechselten die Götter schnelle Blicke untereinander aus.  
Dann jedoch waren die anderen beiden Neugeborenen fertig.  
Hermes und Ares griffen vorsichtig nach ihren Söhnen.  
Klopften ihnen liebevoll auf den Rücken.  
Nach dem Bäuerchen gab jeder Vater seinem Kind einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann gab er sie mit Schmerzen in den Augen und stoischem Gesichtszügen an eine Dryade ab.  
Betroffen senkten die beiden Sterblichen ihren Blick.  
Schien ihnen der Schmerz doch direkt ins Herz zu schneiden.  
Und Paul begriff zum allerersten Mal, dass dies hier einer der wenigen Preise war, die ein Gott oder eine Göttin für ihren Status zu zahlen hatte.  
Denn das sie ihre Kinder liebten, dass konnte selbst Paul nicht mehr anzweifeln. Nicht nachdem er diesen Schmerz gesehen hatte.

 

IX

„Hey!“, wurde er von Apollo begrüßt, während dieser sich runterneigte und ihm einen kleinen Kuss verpasste.  
Da er gerade beim Stillen war, wartete der Sonnengott geduldig am Bettrand, bis sein Consort alle hungrigen kleinen Mäuler gesättigt hatte und die Dryaden die vier Neugeborenen zurück ins Nebenzimmer zum Schlafen gebracht hatten.  
Die ersten drei Kids, die Percy zur Welt gebracht hatte, waren längst schon in den Flügel umgezogen, der den Kindern vorbehalten war.  
Da Apollo ihm gestern nach der doch recht schwierigen Geburt Bettruhe verordnet hatte, wusste Percy das sein Geliebter ihn erneut untersuchen wollte.  
Sobald sie allein waren, schlug der Blonde die Bettdecke zurück und entfernte das einzige Kleidungsstück welches der Jüngere trug: die Schlafanzughose.  
Dann „legte“ er seine Hände kurz über Percys gebräunter Haut ab und „fuhr“ mit ihnen von der Stirn bis zu den Zehen über den gesamten Körper. Hochkonzentriert durchleuchtete er seinen Consort.  
Doch bis auf ein kleiner Rest Erschöpfung, ging es dem Schwarzhaarigen gut und dank seiner medizinischen Kenntnisse sowie der heilenden Wirkung des Nektars und Ambrosia verfügte Percy bereits über seine alte durchtrainierte Figur.  
Dann bat er Poseidons Sohn seine Beine zu spreizen, da er sich davon überzeugen wollte, dass auch dort alles in Ordnung war.  
Mit einem mit Nektar überzogenen Finger taste er vorsichtig den Eingang zu Percys Körper ab.  
Er schien noch ein wenig gereizt zu sein, doch nichts, was er mit ein wenig Nektar nicht in den Griff bekam.  
Genauso vorsichtig schlüpfte er schließlich hinein.  
Konzentrierte sich erneut.  
Doch alle Muskeln und Fasern, die bei der Geburt überbeansprucht worden waren, waren wieder repariert.  
Seine Konzentration wurde von Percys erregtem Stöhnen und rhythmisch zusammenziehenden Muskeln durchbrochen.  
Ungläubig starrte er zu seinem Consort:  
„Percy, du hast erst gestern eine schwierige Geburt hinter dich gebracht!“  
Der Jüngere verteidigte sich stöhnend:  
„Du fingerst mich und benutzt dafür Nektar. Natürlich reagiere ich…“  
Was er bewies, in dem er seine Hüften Richtung Finger bewegte um sie noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.  
Apollo schaute immer noch voller Unglauben zwischen Percys Beine.  
Hatte er doch unbewusst auf die Erregung des Jüngeren reagiert und bereits drei Finger in dem warmen Eingang versenkt.  
Dann schaute er noch ungläubiger an sich herunter und blieb mit dem Blick an seinem hochinteressierten Stolz hängen.  
Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass Percy erst gestern Vierlinge zur Welt gebracht hatte. Das er im Grunde genommen nicht wieder sexuell erregt sein konnte- nach seiner ersten Geburt hatte Percy fast drei Tage gebraucht, ehe er seine acht Männer wieder an sich rangelassen hatte.  
Auf der anderen Seite handelte es sich bei Percy um einen Gott.  
Einen Gott, dessen Körper sich bereits von den Strapazen erholt hatte, wie ihm die Untersuchung gezeigt hatte.  
Mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen gab Apollo seinem verführerischen Consort nach. Stürzte sich auf ihn. Verwickelte ihn in heiße Zungenduelle. Nahm ihn hart und tief- stundenlang. Ließ sich von ihm reiten. Ritt ihn.  
Nahm ihn von vorn, auf dem Bauch, auf allen vieren.  
Leckte jeden einzelnen Schweißtropfen, der nach Meerwasser schmeckte, auf. Brachte den Jüngeren zum stöhnen, seufzen, schreien.  
Und Percy wollte immer mehr.  
Bekam nicht genug.  
Percy genoss es von Apollo genommen zu werden.  
Liebte es, wie dieser immer wieder tief in ihn eindrang.  
Seine noch ein wenig gereizten Wände mit seinen warmen Ergüssen beruhigte.  
Ihm immer und immer wieder mit dem heißbegehrten Samen vollpumpte.  
Was ihn aufs Neue anheizte und Apollo herausforderte.  
Und Apollo enttäuschte ihn nicht.  
Nahm ihn immer wieder.  
Selbst wenn die Dryaden reinkamen um die Babies zum stillen zu bringen, saß Percy mit dem Rücken an Apollos Oberkörper gelehnt. Ihre Unterleiber immer noch verbunden. Eine warme Hand um Percys Stolz gelegt. Die ihm noch während des Stillens mit sanften Massagen weitere Orgasmen entlockte.  
Erst als die Dryaden sie wieder allein gelassen hatten, machte sich der Sonnengott erneut über seinen jungen Consort her.  
Bis sie beide mit einem letzten Schrei bewusstlos zusammenbrachen.

Als Percy wenige Stunden später zu sich kam, hatte sein Liebhaber wie gewohnt alle sichtbaren Spuren bereinigt.  
Doch statt Apollo im Bett, erwartete ihn Hades im Sessel neben dem Bett.  
Welcher ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen eindringlich musterte.  
Der junge Gott zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Was Hades dazu veranlasste einen Finger zu heben und ihn zu sich zu winken.  
Immer noch ein wenig verwirrt ob des Schweigens, krabbelte Percy auf allen vieren über die große Spielwiese, die er Bett nannte. Am Bettrand erhob er sich und schritt zu Hades.  
Als er in Reichweite des Älteren war, schnellte eine bleiche Hand einer Viper gleich nach vorn und schon wurde er durch die Schatten gezogen.  
An ihrem Ziel, stolperte er durch die Energie ihrer Reise nach vorn und landete auf Hades‘ Schoß.  
Jener nutzte die Gelegenheit und arrangierte ihn so, dass er mit dem Bauch quer über dessen leicht gespreizten Oberschenkeln lag.  
Eine kühle Hand strich ihm über die Pobacken.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Percy erkennen, dass sie sich in Hades‘ Thronsaal in seinem Palast befanden. Und Hades wohl vorhatte ihn auf seinem Thron zu verführen.  
„Ich habe von Apollo gehört, was du getan hast.“, hörte er die samtweiche Stimme Hades‘. „Tse, tse… wenige Stunden nach der Geburt verführst du deinen eigenen Arzt…“, Percy konnte die gespielte Enttäuschung fast körperlich spüren. „Weißt du was ich mit ungezogenen jungen Göttern mache?“ Erneut strich ihm die kühle große Hand über die Backen.  
Der Jüngere, der langsam ahnte worauf das hinauslief, aber immer offen für neues war, verneinte atemlos.  
Die Antwort kam ziemlich schnell:  
„Ich züchtige sie.“, damit klatschte die Hand, welche ihn vorher noch liebkost hatte, mit Wucht auf eine der muskulösen Wangen. „Und ich will das du zählst.“ Klatsch, die andere Wange bekam die schwere Hand zu spüren.  
Keuchend kam Percy der Aufforderung nach.  
Zählte jeden einzelnen Schlag, der mal härter, mal weicher sein Hinterteil malträtierte.  
Zwischendurch hielt Hades inne.  
Bewunderte die Röte, die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte und strich beruhigend über die strapazierten Sitzpolster.  
Fühlte den Stolz, dass Percy in der Lage war, zu nehmen, was er austeilte und es durchaus erregend fand.  
Konnte er doch deutlich Percys Härte spüren, die zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln gefangen war.  
Der Herr der Unterwelt entschied sich dafür, ihr Spiel ein wenig zu verschärfen. Spreizte dafür die Backen ein wenig, so dass er frei Sicht auf den Eingang hatte, der ihn bereits so viele Male so enorm befriedigt hatte.  
Sah, dass sich die Muskeln rhythmisch schlossen und öffneten, als ob sie es vermissten etwas Pralles, Hartes zu bearbeiten. Und durch ihre Bewegungen ihn dazu bewegen wollten, ihren Hunger zu stillen.  
Grinsend blies er ein paar Mal sachte gegen das heiße Fleisch.  
Genoss das erregte laute Keuchen seines Consort.  
Nachdem er das ein paar Mal getan und das hektische Blinken des Eingangs beobachtet hatte, beschloss er Percy ein wenig zu belohnen und ihm zumindest etwas zum Spielen zu geben- er stieß ohne ihn weiter vorbereitet zu haben mit zwei trockenen Fingern hinein.  
Mit einem Schrei, der durch den gesamten Palast zu hallen schien, bäumte sich Percy auf.  
Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Lauten in dieser Umgebung, klang dieser Schrei nicht gequält und voller Angst, sondern erregt.  
Die gleiche Stimme flehte kurz darauf mit heiserer Stimme nach mehr.  
Da Hades den Jüngeren nicht enttäuschen wollte, zog er die zwei Finger langsam zurück, nur um mit dreien kraftvoll in die feuchte heiße Enge zurückzukehren.  
Percy konnte von Glück sagen, dass Apollos Samen ihn immer noch füllte und er selbst auch ein wenig feucht wurde wenn er erregt war. Denn wenn nicht, wäre das Ganze wesentlich schmerzhafter.  
So jedoch genoss Percy das leichte Brennen.  
Reckte seinen Hintern den Fingern gierig entgegen.  
Nahm auch noch den vierten Finger ohne Gegenwehr auf.  
Die Finger nahmen ein schnelles und energisches Tempo auf.  
Kitzelten immer wieder seine Prostata.  
Doch das reichte ihm nicht.  
Die schlanken Finger reichten nicht weit genug, tief genug.  
Wimmernd wand er sich auf dem Schoss.  
Versuchte ein wenig Reibung zwischen seiner Erregung und den in Leder gekleideten Oberschenkeln zu erzeugen.  
Doch die andere Hand, welche flach über seinem unteren Rücken ruhte und ihn fest nach unten drückte, verhinderte, dass er zum einen runterfiel und sich zum anderen Erleichterung verschaffen konnte.  
Inzwischen flehte er Hades an, irgendetwas zu machen, das ihm ein wenig half Druck loszuwerden.  
Aber der ältere Gott ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Behielt er doch noch für eine Weile den Rhythmus bei.  
Verstärkte sogar noch die Intensität, mit der seine Hand Percys Hintern eroberte.  
Griff mit der anderen nach einem Eiswürfel, die in der Schale auf einem Beistelltisch neben seinem Thron standen.  
Ließ ihn langsam über die immer noch warmen, geröteten Backen gleiten.  
Sobald das Eis auf seine gequälte Haut traf, schrie Percy auf.  
Und wäre fast gekommen, wenn Hades, Sadist der er ist, in dem Moment nicht seine Oberschenkel fest zusammengepresst hätte.  
Die vier Finger, die ihn immer noch nahmen und das Eis auf seiner erhitzten Haut wirkten unheimlich erregend auf den jungen Gott.  
Doch es war nicht genug.  
Füllte ihn nicht wirklich aus.  
Der düstere Herr der Unterwelt wusste dies.  
Löste er doch endlich seine Finger aus dem Eingang.  
Griff stattdessen nach einem weiteren Eiswürfel, welcher ein wenig dicker und länger als der andere war.  
Und stieß damit zwischen den gespreizten Pobacken Percys direkt in den wartenden Eingang.  
Die Muskeln sogen das harte Objekt gierig ein.  
Ließen sich davon nicht von der eisigen Kälte stören, die auf ihre heißen Wände stieß.  
Hades ignorierte den schreienden und aufbäumenden Körper auf seinem Schoß. Stattdessen drückte er gegen das flache Ende des Zylinders und presste ihn tiefer in den heißen Eingang.  
Sobald sein Finger nicht mehr ausreichte, fischte er nach dem nächsten eisigen Zylinder und schob ihn hinterher.  
Drückte ihn erneut soweit rein wie er konnte.  
Registrierte wage, dass Percy zwischen Fluchen und Flehen wechselte.  
Doch davon ließ er sich nicht ablenken.  
Konzentrierte sich einzig auf den gierigen Eingang dessen rhythmische Bewegungen ihn aufzufordern schienen, noch einen Zylinder hinterher zu schieben.  
Dem neckischen Blinzeln der verführerischen Muskeln hilflos ausgeliefert, kam Hades ihrer stummen Aufforderung nach.  
Nicht in der Lage zu wiederstehen, griff er nach einem dritten Zylinder dessen Umfang fast doppelt so weit war, wie von dem Eiszylinder davor.  
Auch diesen schluckte der Eingang begierig.  
Als von diesem Gebilde aus Eis nur noch wenige Millimeter hervor lugten, ließ Hades davon ab.  
Holte stattdessen ordentlich Schwung und klatschte mit der flachen Hand laut gegen den Hintern.  
Der laute Schrei, den Percy losließ, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.  
„Zähl!“, forderte er mit Erregung rauer Stimme vom Jüngeren.  
Sein eigener Stahl inzwischen so hart, dass er glaubte, er würde die Schnürrungen sprengen, als Poseidons Sohn seinem Befehl jaulend nachkam. Als sich der Hintern jedem seiner Schläge entgegenstreckte.  
Percy wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.  
Jeder Schlag presste die eisige Kälte tiefer in ihn hinein.  
Außerdem spürte er bereits wie sein erhitztes Inneres das Eis langsam aber sicher zum Schmelzen brachte.  
Wie sein heiß gelaufener Körper das eisige Nass begierig in sich aufsaugte. Nicht einen Tropfen nach draußen entließ.  
Da er schon automatisch zählte, wusste er nicht wie viele Schläge er kassiert hatte, bevor Hades ihn in einer flinken Bewegung aufrecht, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm aufsetzte. In der gleichen Bewegung, hatte der Gott der Unterwelt Schnüre seiner Hose geöffnet und stieß brutal nach oben, während er Percy nach unten drückte.  
Die langen, durchtrainierten Beine über die Armlehnen des Thrones drapiert.  
Kaum spürte er den heißen Stahl Hades‘ gegen seinen kühlen Wände reiben, das beißende Metalle der Nieten an seinen gequälten Wangen und wie der Rest des Eises noch tiefer in sein Inneres gedrückt wurde, kam Percy mit einer gewaltigen Eruption und einem Schrei, der seine Stimmbänder aufs äußerste strapazierte.  
Seine Wände verengten sich fast schon brutal und entrissen dem Herrn der Unterwelt seinen ersten Erguss.  
Das restliche Eis und der heiße Samen trafen in Percys tiefsten Tiefen aufeinander und verlängerten seinen Orgasmus solange, bis Hades, der ihn in der Zwischenzeit weiter genommen hatte, erneut mit seinem Samen beschenkte. Was seinen bis dahin andauernden Orgasmus an Kraft gewinnen ließ und ihn selbst nochmal abspritzen ließ.  
Bis dahin war das Eis komplett geschmolzen und Hades zog sich aus ihm zurück.  
Wimmernd verkrallte er sich in dem Älteren.  
Dieser beruhigte seinen jüngeren Gefährten mit sachten Liebkosungen.  
Löste fast schon behutsam die verkrampften Hände aus seinen Oberarmen. Richtete sich auf und drapierte seinen Consort so, dass dieser nach vorn über die Rückenlehne lehnte.  
Dann legte er die Hände um die schmalen Hüften und eroberte erneut die heiße Enge…

Es hätte Percy nicht wirklich überraschen sollen, dass er fünf Wochen nach der Geburt der Vierlinge von Übelkeit und Brechreiz geplagt über der Kloschüssel hing.  
Wie sich später herausstellte trug er Drillinge: von einem der Kinder war Hades der Vater, die anderen Zwei gehörten Apollo.  
Selbst seine Liebhaber waren über die Geschwindigkeit mit der er wieder Schwanger wurde erstaunt- Gott hin oder her.  
Genauso wenig überraschte es ihn, dass er es absolut nicht schaffte in die Lager zu gehen.  
Aber zumindest hatte er es geschafft, Zeus den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, die Lager zusammenzulegen.

Hermes wollte seinen Consort überraschen und hatte Sally und Paul abgeholt, damit diese mal wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Percy reden und auch ihre Enkelkinder sehen konnten.  
Doch kaum waren sie in der Eingangshalle, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu dem großen Empfangsraum gelenkt.  
Dort konnte Hermes sehen, wie Percy mit dem Rücken auf einem der flachen Wohnzimmertische lag und von Poseidon geliebt wurde, der sich mit einem Knie auf der Tischplatte abstützte und mit dem anderen stabilen Bodenkontakt hatte.  
Mit einem lauten: „Dad!“ ergoss sich Percy.  
Bog seinen Rücken durch, so dass er nur noch mit dem Hintern und Hinterkopf die Platte berührte und die Beobachter auf dem bereits leicht gewölbten Bauch Percys Samen ausmachen konnten.  
Poseidon lehnte sich vor und verführte seinen Sohn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sich in ihm ergoss.  
Da er jedoch wie jeder andere Gott auch mehr als einmal brauchte um runter zu kommen, sobald er einmal in Fahrt gekommen war, bewegte er seine Hüften erbarmungslos weiter.  
Küsste sich an dem vor Erregung zitternden Hals runter.  
Nahm einen der empfindlichen Nippel in den Mund.  
Schmeckte die warme Muttermilch, die sowohl ihre Kinder als auch sie nährte.  
Wiederholte das gleiche mit dem anderen.  
Percy hingegen nahm nichts um sich herum wahr.  
Zum einen befand er sich in seinem geschützten Haus und zum anderen waren die Dryaden schon in heftigere Szenen gestolpert.  
Er brauchte in seinen eigenen vier Wänden nicht ständig wachsam sein.  
Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich komplett auf seinen Vater.  
Dieser hatte ihn vor ein oder auch zwei Stunden in dem Meerwasserbecken überrascht, welches sich in seinem Bad befand.  
War von hinten an ihn ran geschwommen, ihn unter Wasser und in einen zärtlichen Kuss gezogen.  
Nachdem er jeden einzelnen Zentimeter an Percys Körper mit Liebkosungen überschüttet hatte, war er zwischen die Beine seines Sohnes geschwommen und hatte ihn langsam und voller Hingabe geliebt.  
Irgendwie waren sie dann auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gelandet und Poseidon hatte seinen Meermann-Schwanz gegen Beine getauscht.  
Hermes hingegen hatte die beiden Sterblichen komplett ausgeblendet.  
Und starrte wie gebannt zu seinem Consort.  
Paul und Sally waren vollkommen geschockt von dem Bild welches ihnen ihre Sehnerven ihnen vermittelten.  
Es war eine Sache zu wissen das Vater und Sohn Sex miteinander hatten.  
Eine ganz andere das leidenschaftliche Liebesspiel mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.  
Ihr Chauffeur hatte sich inzwischen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit von ihrer Seite gelöst und kniete unbekleidet über Percy.  
Hermes beugte sich hinab und schluckte die samtene Härte seines Consorts in einem Rutsch.  
Der Schrei des Jüngeren wurde durch Hermes‘ Härte gedämpft, die Percy zu seinem Mund geführt hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er die Spitze zunächst mit der Zungenspitze umspielen wollen. Doch der Götterbote hatte seinen Schock genutzt und hinabgestoßen.  
Und Poseidon war derjenige, der das Tempo und die Kraft vorgab.  
Denn Hermes bewegte seinen Kopf nicht einen Zentimeter.  
Genoss stattdessen das schwere Gewicht und Percys Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.  
Der Schwung von Poseidons Stößen reichte vollkommen aus, die geliebte Härte in seinen Rachen zu stoßen. Zeitgleich bewegte er ein wenig die Hüften um die Bewegung weiterzugeben und weiter in die Kehle des Jüngeren zu rutschen.  
Die geschockten Sterblichen wurden von zwei erheiterten Dryaden- schließlich war es für sie nichts Neues über so ein göttliches Liebesknäuel zu stolpern- in den Kinderflügel geführt.  
Erst in Gegenwart ihrer Enkelkinder, die sie erkannten und vergnügt aufquitschten, fanden sie wieder zu sich.  
Paul schaute peinlich berührt zu seiner Frau:  
„Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch, weil es mich anturnt wenn ich sehe wie mein Stiefsohn von seinem Vater genommen wird?“  
Diese schüttelte schief lächeln den Kopf:  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Schließlich war das Bild welches wir gesehen haben von Göttern für Götter gemacht. Und wenn selbst die nicht wiederstehen können, welche Chancen haben dann erst wir Sterblichen?“  
Dadurch beruhigt konzentrierten sich die Großeltern auf ihre Enkelkinder.  
Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, ehe Paul ausrief:  
„Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder ist Percy schon wieder schwanger?“  
Sally hielt inne.  
Überlegte.  
Und meinte dann mit weitaufgerissenen Augen:  
„Nein… ich glaube nicht…“  
„Wow… sie arbeiten schnell.“  
Zwei Stunden später stieß ein glücklich strahlender Percy zu ihnen.

 

X

Er befand sich in seinem siebten Monat.  
Jeder seiner Liebhaber schaffte es mindestens alle 2-3 Tage bei ihm reinzuschauen. Und wenn es nur für einen kleinen entspannten Plausch bei einer Tasse heißen Schokolade war.  
Doch Hephaistos und Ares hatten sich seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen nicht mehr blicken lassen.  
Auch die Anderen hatten die zwei Götter in der Zeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie ignorierten sogar einen bereits seit langem festgesetzten Sitzungstermin auf dem Olymp.  
Zunächst war Zeus stinkwütend gewesen, dass seine Söhne es gewagt hatten nicht zu erscheinen. Aber mit jedem verstrichenen Tag nahm auch seine Sorge zu.  
Selbst Hermes konnte seine Brüder nicht finden.  
Was ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, da es sich bei ihm um den Boten der Götter handelte und in der Lage war jede Lieferung sofort an den Adressanten zu liefern- unabhängig davon wo sich dieser gerade aufhielt.  
Athena war es schließlich, die Licht ins Dunkel brachte als sie Percy per Iris-Botschaft kontaktierte:  
„Percy, ich habe gehört, wie Aphrodite sich in Persephones Gegenwart damit gebrüstet hat, dir zwei deiner Liebhaber abspenstig gemacht zu haben. Leider hat sie nicht erwähnt wo sie sie versteckt hält.“  
Das war alles was Percy wissen musste.  
Stinkwütend teleportierte er auf den Olymp.  
Alle die ihn sahen, wichen angstvoll vor ihm zurück.  
Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte voll unterdrückter Energie.  
Hier und da bröckelte der Putz aus den Tempelfassaden und Steinchen lösten sich aus den Straßen.  
Unbewusst folgte der erboste Schwarzhaarige der Aurasignatur der Liebesgöttin. Verfolgte sie bis in einen der vielen Gärten.  
Dort erblickte er sie, wie sie gutgelaunt mit Hera, Persephone und Amphitrite parlierte. Wenn er mit ihr fertig war, würde sie nicht mehr so gute Laune haben, ging es ihm grimmig durch den Kopf.  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Göttern, die sich ebenfalls in dem Garten aufhielten und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden, hatten ausgerechnet diese Vier ihn noch nicht bemerkt.  
Er hielt sich nicht mit langen Vorreden auf.  
Stattdessen schleuderte er Aphrodite mit einer Handbewegung gegen eine der marmornen Säulen des Pavillons.  
Baute sich mit kaum beherrschter Wut vor ihr auf.  
Ignorierte dabei die entsetzten Ausrufe der drei Göttinnen die bei Aphrodite gestanden hatten.  
„Wo sind Ares und Hephaistos?“  
Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen schwieg die Göttin der Liebe.  
Zum einen hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand herausfinden würde, das sie hinter dem Verschwinden der Beiden stand und zum anderen hatte sie auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Percy sein Gesicht auf dem Olymp zeigen würde, um sich mit ihr anzulegen.  
Ausgerechnet ihr, die sie Älter und Mächtiger war als dieser lächerliche Halbgott. Welcher auch noch trächtig war.  
Dabei ignorierte sie gekonnt, dass das Gerücht über einen neuen Gott umging.  
Grimmig lächelnd verstärkte er den Druck mit dem er sie gegen die Säule drückte und zog bereits ein wenig an dem Wasser in ihrem Körper:  
„Noch einmal: Wo sind Hephaistos und Ares? Und was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?“  
Obwohl Aphrodite wegen des einsetzenden Schmerzes auf keuchte, schoss sie giftig zurück:  
„Hephaistos ist mein Gemahl und Ares mein Geliebter. Ich werde sie dir nicht überlassen!“  
Percy verengte die Augen.  
Schleuderte in einer fast unbewussten Bewegung die anderen Göttinnen, die sich auf ihn stürzen wollten von ihm.  
Was Aphrodite dann doch ein wenig Angst einjagte.  
Handelte es sich bei den anderen Drei um keine schwächlichen Nebengöttinnen. Sondern um ausgewachsene Kaliber.  
Doch der Junge verscheuchte sie wie lästige Fliegen.  
„Deine dritte und letzte Chance: Wo sind sie?“  
Ihr verletzter Stolz ließ sie trotzig schweigen.  
Und bezahlte bitterlich.  
Denn sobald dem Schwarzhaarigen klar war, dass die Liebesgöttin nicht sprechen würde, zog er an dem Wasser in ihrem Körper.  
Dieses folgte seinem Ruf und sprang an unzähligen Stellen des so unbeschreiblich schönen Körpers an die Oberfläche. Schlitzte die Göttin von innen auf, so dass es aussah, als ob unzählige kleine Klingen von innen durch ihre Haut gesprungen waren.  
Niemand hatte mit solch einer Grausamkeit seitens des jungen Halbgottes gerechnet.  
Fassungslos lauschten die versammelten Götter und Göttinnen den Schmerzschreien Aphrodites.  
Lauschten der eiskalten Stimme ihres Helden:  
„Das Schicksal selbst hat entschieden, dass du sie nicht verdient hast und hat sie in meine Obhut gegeben… Wo.Sind.Sie?“  
Er erhöhte den Druck erneut.  
Leise wimmerte die Göttin etwas.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte das immer mehr anschwellende Grollen im Himmel und das immer stärker werdende Beben unter ihren Füssen jeden anderen Gott darüber informiert, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Unter anderem auch die restlichen Olympianer, welche sofort zum Epizentrum der Energie teleportieren.  
Zumal die Männer unter ihnen die Energie, als Percys erkannten und besorgte Blicke untereinander austauschten.  
Kaum waren sie eingetroffen, verfolgten sie ungläubig wie Aphrodite zu gab die verschwundenen Götter entführt zu haben. Wie sie weiterhin trotzig wie ein Kleinkind, dem man die Lieblingsspielsachen weggenommen hatte, schwieg.  
Wie brutal Percy vorging um das Versteck seiner Liebhaber zu finden.  
Apollo, der ewige Arzt, schritt sorgenvoll zu seinem Consort.  
Legte ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Kaum spürte der Jüngere die angenehme Wärme seines Liebhabers, schien es, als ob jedes Quäntchen Energie ihn verlassen würde.  
Sank er doch mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen den Sonnengott.  
Hielt sich den Bauch voller Kinder.  
Gleichzeitig rutschte Aphrodite blutüberströmt die Säule nach unten.  
Wo Hermes und Dionysos sie nicht gerade behutsam in Empfang nahmen.  
„Wiederhole, was du gesagt hast!“, wurde sie harsch von Dionysos aufgefordert.  
Schluchzend kam sie dem nach.  
Wisperte den Aufenthaltsort ihrer beiden Männer.  
Wie man durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kam.  
Kaum hatte sie die Information rausgegeben, lösten sich die beiden Götter gemeinsam mit Hades in Luft auf.  
Percy hingegen suchte trotz des Schmerzes, der durch seinen Körper fuhr und ihn stark an Wehen erinnerte, den Augenkontakt mit den anderen Ex-Frauen.  
„Lasst mich und die meinen in Frieden und ich lasse euch ebenfalls in Ruhe.“, warnte er mit fester Stimme. „Sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich den Olymp Stein für Stein auseinandernehmen bis ich sie gefunden habe.“  
Niemand zweifelte an, dass es sich dabei um ein Versprechen handelte, welches der Schwarzhaarige in der Lage war zu halten.  
Nicht nach dieser Darbietung.  
Erst als die angesprochenen Göttinnen kreidebleich nickten, krümmte er sich keuchend zusammen.  
Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt.  
Viel zu früh.  
Apollo vergeudete nicht eine weitere Sekunde.  
Schlang stattdessen einen Arm um den Schwangeren und teleportierte sie zurück in Percys Schlafzimmer. Poseidon folgte nach einem kurzen Nicken Zeus‘.  
Dieser ließ finster seine Augen über die versammelten Götter und Göttinnen schweifen.  
Und entschied sich dafür die Gelegenheit zu nutzen den Rest über ein paar entscheidende Fakten zu informieren:  
„Vor einiger Zeit hat das olympische Konzil entschieden, dass Perseus Jackson einem von uns als Consort an die Seite gestellt wird.“  
Erstauntes Raunen schlich sich durch die Reihen.  
Es gab kaum einen, der den Halbgott von der Bettkante gestoßen hätte.  
„Da wir uns jedoch nicht entscheiden konnte, wer die Ehre haben würde, überließen wir Percy die Wahl.“, fuhr der Götterkönig fort. „Da er niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, entschied er sich am Ende für alle acht männlichen Olympianer.“  
Das Raunen steigerte sich.  
Auf der einen Seite konnten sie glauben, dass Percy solch eine Entscheidung fällen würde. Auf der anderen konnte sie aber nicht glauben, dass acht Olympianer in der Lage wären sich solch ein Zuckerstückchen zu teilen ohne sich gegenseitig in der Luft zu zerreißen.  
Amüsement breitete sich in dem Himmelsherrscher aus, als er die unglaublichsten leise gewisperten Theorien hörte.  
Allerdings sollten ihnen doch klar sein, dass Percy es immer wieder schaffte das Unglaubliche wahr werden zu lassen. Selbst wenn er acht sture und besitzergreifende Götter zur Kooperation brachte.  
„Nachdem er die erste Geburt überstanden hatte, erschienen die Schicksalsschwestern in seinem Haus. Erklärten ihn zu einem Gott und lösten die Ehegelübde zwischen den verheirateten Olympianern und ihren Gemahlinnen. Stärkten stattdessen den Bund der zwischen Percy und uns acht bereits existierten.“ An dieser Stelle vereisten seine himmelblauen Augen und die sonst so warme Stimme: „Aphrodite hat sich durch ihren Stolz gegen etwas gestellt, das vom Schicksal selbst in die Wege geleitet worden war- nicht das sich einer von uns in irgendeiner Form dagegen gewehrt hätte…  
Aber lasst euch das heutige Geschehen eine Warnung sein.  
Percy steht zu seinem Wort. Welches umgekehrt ebenfalls gültig ist: Sollte einer von euch ihm oder den unsrigen auch nur ein Haar krümmen, wird euch der Tartaros wie das Paradies vorkommen.“  
Nachdem er noch einmal seinen Blick über die fassungslosen und erbleichten Götter hat schweifen lassen, folgte er Apollo und Poseidon.  
Überließ es Aphrodite sich selbst um ihre Verletzungen zu kümmern.  
Mit Nektar und Ambrosia würde sie die schlimmsten Verletzungen in den Griff bekommen. Es würde ihn allerdings nicht wundern wenn die Göttin, die so verdammt stolz auf ihre makellose Schönheit war, ein paar Narben zurückbehielt. Die Strafe des Schicksals…

Apollo hatte die Hände auf seinem Bauch abgelegt.  
Schüttelte dann mit einem schweren Seufzen den Kopf:  
„Die Plazenta hat sich gelöst. Ob die Kids bereit sind oder nicht, ich werde sie holen müssen.“  
Vollkommen bleich starrte der Schwarzhaarige erst zu Apollo.  
Dann, als er das Gesagte verarbeitet hatte und die Betäubung spürte, die der Sonnengott über seinen unteren Bauch gelegt hatte, fing er fast schon verzweifelt den Blick seines Vaters ein, der hinter ihm saß und ihn an seinen Oberkörper gezogen hatte.  
Beruhigend blickte dieser auf seinen Sohn hinunter.  
Versuchte dem Jüngeren eine Ruhe zu vermitteln, die er selbst nicht empfand.  
„… scht… ruhig Percy… Vertrau auf Apollo… er weiß was er tut…“  
Der Jüngere hingegen konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Stimme seines Vaters.  
Ließ sich in die starken Arme fallen.  
Vertraute darauf aufgefangen zu werden.  
Versuchte den Anweisungen der tiefen Stimme zu folgen.  
Öffnete gehorsam den Mund als ihm nach einer Weile ein Glas gefüllt mit Meerwasser an die Lippen gehalten wurde.  
Schluckte das Ambrosia das folgte.  
Und spülte es erneut mit dem salzigen Nass hinunter.  
Wie durch Watte hindurch hörte er in weiter Ferne erst ein, dann zwei, dann drei dünne Stimmen ihren Protest gegen die Kälte der Welt ausstoßen.  
Da Apollo ihn jedoch aus seiner Trance in den Schlaf schickte, konnte er sich nicht selbst davon überzeugen, dass es den Drillingen gut ging.  
Apollo und Zeus hingegen kämpften um die Frühchen.  
Badeten sie erst im Meerwasser, dann in Nektar.  
Wickelten sie danach fest in warme Decken und legten sie in einen Brutkasten.  
„Wie hoch stehen die Chancen?“, erkundigte sich Zeus leise bei seinem Sohn, während er auf die Frühchen starrte.  
Er bezweifelte, dass Aphrodite oder der Olymp eine Chance hätten, sollte auch nur eines der Kinder nicht überleben.  
Percy und der jeweilige Vater würden Rache an der sogenannten Göttin der Liebe nehmen wollen.  
Schließlich hatte ihr Verhalten die Frühgeburt in ihrem Consort ausgelöst.  
„Sie sind Halbgötter…,“, kam die Antwort mit hohler Stimme. Was Zeus daran erinnerte, dass zwei der kleinen Würmer Apollo gehörten. „Ihre Chancen stehen deutlich höher als bei normalen Sterblichen… aber…“, hier endete er schulterzuckend.  
Der Herr über die Blitze hingegen legte in einer trostspendenden Geste seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz.  
Was dem Blonden ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.  
„Und was ist mit Percy?“, fragte er weiter.  
Wieder ein Schulterzucken.  
Doch diesmal begleitet von einem kleinen Schnauben:  
„Unser Consort ist hart im Nehmen und hat schon schlimmeres überlebt.  
Gib ihm ein paar Tage und er wird wieder auf den Beinen sein und um uns und unsere Kids herumflirren.“, endete er mit einem leisen Lächeln.  
Im Grunde genommen gaben sie es nur insgeheim zu, aber sie liebten es, wenn sie herkamen und von Percy mit einer liebevollen Umarmung begrüßt wurden. Von ihm „betüttelt“ wurden.  
Genauso wie sie ihre Liebesspiele mit ihm liebten.  
Oder wenn er sie ins Gebet nahm, weil sie sich entweder unnötig quer stellten oder weil sie irgendetwas aufgefressen hatten.  
Oder wenn sie sich einfach nur hinsetzten und über alles Mögliche miteinander reden konnten.  
Oder wenn sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnten.  
Sich in seiner Wärme sonnen konnten.  
„Allerdings sollte mindestens einer von uns bei ihm sein bis die Drei hier komplett aus dem Gefahrenbereich heraus sind…“, schob er nachdenklich hinterher.  
Der Göttervater nickte nachdenklich.  
Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Percy sich, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war- wenn nicht sogar schon sofort nachdem er aufgewacht war- hierher schleppen würde. Alles andere um sich herum vergessen würde.  
Denn der Jüngere liebte alle seine Kinder abgöttisch.  
In diesem großen Herz hatte er Platz für acht störrische alte Götter und jedes einzelne ihrer Kinder.  
Nicht einen bevorzugte oder benachteiligte er.  
Irgendwie schaffte er das kleine Wunder ihnen allen das Gefühl zu geben immer und überall für sie da zu sein.  
Sich um sie zu kümmern.  
Ihre Überlegungen wurden von Hades unterbrochen, der sie in eines der kaum genutzten Gästezimmer zog.  
Grimmig schüttelte er den Kopf, als sie sich nach ihren vermissten Brüdern und Söhnen erkundigten.  
Stattdessen deutete er mit verschlossener Mine zu dem Bett, auf dem Hephaistos und Ares sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern stöhnend wanden.  
„Kommt ihnen lieber nicht zu nah.“, warnte Hermes wütend die Neuankömmlinge.  
„Was? Wieso?“, kam es geschockt von Apollo, der sogleich ans Bett gestürzt war, um seinen Brüdern zu helfen.  
Dionysos war es der mit kaum verhaltenen Zorn antwortete:  
„Aphrodite hat ihnen irgendwas verabreicht. Wir wissen nicht was es ist, aber wir wissen, dass sie grauenvolle Schmerzen erleiden, wenn sie berührt werden.“  
Schreckensbleich blickte Apollo auf die beiden Männer im Bett.  
Erst die Frühgeburt und jetzt das!  
„Meine Herren,“, wurde die entsetzte Stille von Druida unterbrochen. „Eros ist hier und wünscht seinen Vater und Onkel zu sehen.“  
Nach kurzem Nachdenken gab Zeus der Dryade die Erlaubnis den Gott der Leidenschaft durch die schützenden Schilde zu führen.  
Wenige Minuten später stand der junge Gott vor ihnen.  
Sah gequält zu seinem Vater, welcher sich unruhig und keuchend hin und her wälzte.  
Er schenkte der bedrohlichen Anspannung im Raum kaum Beachtung, als er leise anfing zu erklären:  
„Mutter hat geglaubt, dass sie ‚ihre‘ beiden Männer nur von dem ‚Eindringling‘, der in ihrem Revier plünderte, trennen bräuchte, damit sie sich auf sie besannen und in die alten Muster zurückfielen…“  
An dieser Stelle schnaubte der eine oder andere Anwesende fast schon amüsiert auf. War ihnen doch allen durchaus bewusst, dass sie nicht nur durch die Bande der Schicksalsschwestern an Percy Jackson gebunden waren. Sondern durch eines der stärksten und reinsten Gefühle die es gab: Liebe.  
Echte, reine, unverfälschte Liebe.  
Nicht der besitzergreifende, eifersüchtig machende schwache Abklatsch, der für viele Tragödien verantwortlich war.  
Nein, echte Liebe.  
Eigentlich steckte die Situation voller Ironie.  
Hatte doch die Göttin der Liebe nicht erkennen können, was es war, dass „ihre“ Männer an einen anderen band.  
„Als dies nicht klappte, verabreichte sie ihnen immer stärkere Aphrodisiaka. Doch selbst das half nichts. Sobald sie einen der Beiden berührte, brachten sie trotz ihres deliriumartigen Zustandes Abstand zwischen sich. Das erzürnte sie so sehr, dass sie jeden Liebes- und Lustzauber den sie kannte auf die beiden losschickte…“  
Geschocktes Schweigen breitete sich aus.  
„Wo-woher weißt du das?“, kam es nach einer Weile stockend von Hermes.  
Die Augen des Liebesgottes flitterten kurz zu dem Boten, dann zurück zu den verschwitzten Gestalten im Bett.  
„Als ihr Sohn, der ebenfalls einen Teil ihrer Domäne sein eigen nennt, kann ich jeden Zauber und jede Droge, der mit Liebe und Leidenschaft zu tun hat erkennen. Und die Zwei sind in einen fast undurchdringlichen Kokon aus beidem eingewickelt… Eurer Consort ist der Einzige, der ihnen Erleichterung verschaffen kann. Der Einzige bei dem sie keinen Schmerz empfinden würden… Doch es würde zu einer äußerst brutalen Zusammenkunft kommen. Ich kann nicht absehen, in welchem Zustand sich Percy- trotz seines Götterstatus‘- befinden wird, bis jeder einzelner Trank und Zauber seine Wirkung verloren hat… und ich bin nicht stark genug sie zu brechen…“  
Erneut legte sich fassungslose Stille übers Zimmer.  
„Allerdings…“, fuhr Eros zögernd fort.  
Erst als Zeus- ausgerechnet Zeus!- ihm aufmunternd zunickte, sprach er langsam weiter:  
„Ich könnte versuchen die Wirkung der Tränke und Zauber auf euch alle auszubreiten. Damit wärt ihr zwar alle ‚infiziert‘, aber die Macht, mit der ihr Percy nehmen würdet, würde bei weitem nicht so brutal sein und wohl eher einer ziemlich wilden Nacht gleichen…“  
Nachdenklich musterte Apollo seine Halbbrüder.  
„Wie lange können wir sie in diesem Zustand lassen, ohne längerfristige Schäden zu riskieren?“  
Der junge Liebesgott folgte dem Blick.  
Musterte die verschwitzten Männer.  
„… zwei… maximal drei Tage…“  
Seine unausgesprochene Frage hing in der Luft.  
Warum würden sie die zwei weiter foltern, wenn sie doch eine Lösung hatten?  
Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln antwortete der Sonnengott:  
„Die Aufregung hat zu einer Frühgeburt geführt. Ich musste einen Kaiserschnitt durchführen. Die Kleinen brauchen Zeit und Percy ebenfalls…“  
Betreten blickte Eros nach unten.  
Da hatte seine Mutter ja einiges angerichtet.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass sie noch am Leben war.  
Auf der anderen Seite… er zweifelte ganz stark an, dass sie davon kommen würde, sollten Percy und/oder die Kinder es nicht schaffen. Beziehungsweise irgendwelche Schäden davon tragen.  
„Ich kann es vielleicht auf vier Tage strecken. Dazu müsste ich beide berühren und ich würde die leidenschaftlichen Energien abziehen und in die Menschenwelt leiten… Das würde zum einen noch mal zu einer kleinen Abschwächung führen und Percy einen zusätzlichen Tag geben wieder auf die Beine zu kommen… Sobald ihr jedoch alle bereit seid, versammelt euch hier und ich werde die Wirkung des Kokons auf euch ausweiten…“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Dionysus stirnrunzelnd.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das was der junge Gott vorschlug, so einfach war, wie es klang.  
Ein schiefes Lächeln seine Antwort:  
„So lange ich mit ihnen verbunden bin, werde ich genug Energie haben. Eigentlich schon zu viel… Das wird mir aber einen zusätzlichen Boost geben, wenn ich auch alle in den Kokon einbinde… und danach…?“, wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Ich vermute, dass ich bewusstlos zusammenbrechen und nichts von eurer heißen Zusammenkunft mitbekommen werde.“, schloss er fast schon bedauernd.  
Ihm war klar, dass er Percy oder einen der anderen Götter niemals mit Leidenschaft anrühren könnte- das würde er nicht überleben- aber schon allein das Schauspiel, welches diese Neun in ihrer Leidenschaft abgeben mussten...  
Auf Zeus‘ stumme Zustimmung hin, führte Hermes seinen Neffen zum Bett.  
Half ihm sich zwischen Ares und Hephaistos zu setzen.  
Mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt.  
Dann legte der Gott der Leidenschaft je eine Hand auf die Stirn der sich windenden Männer. Schloss die Augen.  
Konzentrierte sich.  
Die anderen Götter konnten genau sehen, wie die wilden Energien um die zwei Bewusstlosen ein wenig zur Ruhe kamen. In Eros übergingen, der sie hinunter in die Welt der Sterblichen leitete.  
In den nächsten Tagen würden unzählige Paare das Verlangen nach heißer, leidenschaftlicher Nähe verspüren.  
Sie konnten aber auch sehen, wie der Gott der Leidenschaft, von dieser künstlich erzeugten Leidenschaft gepackt wurde und fast sofort in einen Zustand ständiger Erregung geschickt wurde…

Am zweiten Tag nach der Frühgeburt kam Percy stöhnend zu sich.  
Sein Vater, der gerade an seinem Bett Wache hielt, legte das Buch zur Seite. Beobachtete stattdessen voller Aufmerksamkeit seinen Sohn.  
Sobald er schmale seegrüne Schlitze zwischen den Lidern ausmachen konnte, hob er den jungen Gott behutsam hoch, trug ihn ins Bad und ließ ihn genauso behutsam in das Becken mit dem Meerwasser gleiten.  
Dann folgte er und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm.  
Wartete gespannt darauf, dass dieser den Weg zurück ins Land des Bewusstseins fand.  
Percy hingegen kämpfte sich langsam aber sicher aus der Dunkelheit hervor.  
Er wusste, dass es irgendetwas gab, dass ganz wichtig war und er sich unbedingt drum kümmern musste.  
Aber er schwebte im Wasser.  
Spürte, wie es seine heilende Wirkung entfaltete.  
Wie es nach und nach seine leeren Energiespeicher auffüllte.  
Wie sanfte Finger ihn behutsam mit Ambrosia fütterten.  
Wie zärtliche Worte in sein Ohr gewispert wurden.  
Worte, die ihn leise dazu aufforderten, zurück zu kommen.  
Mit einer letzten Kraftanstrengung schaffte es der junge Gott, die letzten Fäden der Dunkelheit von sich zu streifen.  
Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen den Oberkörper seines Vaters lehnte und sie beide in dem Meerwasser-Becken saßen.  
Träge wandte er sich ein wenig um und fing die Lippen Poseidons zu einem langsamen Kuss ein.  
Er wurde jedoch schlagartig wach, als er die massive Erleichterung spürte, die hinter dem Kuss steckte. Die in den Armen steckten, die ihn kraftvoll gegen den Körper des Älteren pressten.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
Konnte er sich doch an nichts erinnern, was solch eine Reaktion seines Vaters hervorrufen würde.  
Dieser strich behutsam über seinen flachen Bauch… flacher Bauch…  
Panisch folgte der Jüngere der Bewegung des Älteren.  
Doch auch seine Hände bestätigtem ihm das, was sein Vater ihm bereits gezeigt hatte: er war nicht mehr schwanger.  
Schlagartig fiel ihm ein was passiert war… die „Entführung“ Ares‘ und Hephaistos‘ durch Aphrodite… ihr störrischer Dickkopf… ihr falscher Stolz… seine Wut darüber, dass es jemand gewagt hatte, sich an etwas zu vergreifen, das ihm gehörte… der Schmerz… Dunkelheit…  
Angstvoll schaute er in die meerblauen Augen seines Vaters.  
Jener strich ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Scht…Den Kindern geht es soweit gut… Apollo musste einen Kaiserschnitt machen… Sie sind früh, aber sie haben die letzten 36 Stunden überlebt… wir baden sie abwechselnd in Nektar und Meerwasser… und jetzt wo du wieder bei uns bist, wird es ihnen mit Sicherheit noch besser gehen…“  
„Aber…?“, hakte Percy nach.  
Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Poseidon ihm Informationen vorenthielt.  
Jener seufzte schwer auf:  
„Aphrodite hat Hephaistos und Ares mit jedem Liebeszauber und Liebestrank belegt den sie kannte, um ‚ihre‘ Männer dazu zu bewegen sich erneut mit ihr einzulassen. Es hat nichts genutzt. Wann immer sie sich ihnen nährte, wichen sie zurück.  
Das ändert aber nichts an den Zaubern und Tränken… Eros ist hier und schwächt die Wirkung soweit ab, dass du etwas Zeit hast auf die Beine zu kommen… danach wird er die Wirkung auf uns alle strecken, um die Brutalität aus der Zusammenkunft zu nehmen…“  
Percy lehnte mit der Stirn und geschlossenen Augen gegen die Schulter seines Vaters.  
Seine Drillinge zu früh - kämpften um ihr Überleben.  
Zwei seiner Liebhaber kämpften ebenfalls - Dank der Eifersucht Aphrodites.  
Eigentlich waren die Geschehnisse die zur Frühgeburt geführt hatten, alle auf den angeknacksten Stolz der Liebesgöttin zurückzuführen.  
„Lebt sie noch?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
Der Jüngere spürte, wie der Ältere die Umarmung ein wenig verstärkte:  
„Gerade noch so. Doch sie wird wohl für immer von den Narben gezeichnet sein, die du ihr verpasst hast. Apollo hatte schließlich anderes zu tun, als sich um ihre Schönheit zu kümmern…“, schloss Poseidon grimmig.  
Aufseufzend löste sich Percy von seinem Vater.  
Lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die geschlossenen Lippen zu hauchen, dann hievte er sich aus dem Becken.  
Erst würde er nach seinen Kindern sehen- und zwar allen.  
Dann nach seinen Liebhabern.

Seit der Geburt waren mehr als 48 Stunden vergangen.  
Er hatte genug Milch in Flaschen gepumpt, so dass seine Frühchen zusammen mit Meerwasser und Ambrosia genug hatten, bis er und seine Liebhaber die Nachwirkungen von Aphrodites Zaubern und Tränken „ausgeritten“ hatten.  
Bevor er das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte er sich selbst mit Nektar soweit vorbereitet, dass Hephaistos oder Ares ihn ohne Probleme sofort nehmen konnten.  
Denn er zweifelte ganz stark an, dass sie in der Lage wären, an so etwas wie Vorspiel zu denken.  
„Eros,“, sprach er den Gott der Leidenschaft an.  
Jener blickte auf und ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Percy konnte in dem vernebelten Silberbraun das Brennen der Leidenschaft ausmachen.  
Eine Leidenschaft, die der andere Gott bereits seit mehr als 48 Stunden durch seinen Körper in die Welt der Sterblichen fließen ließ.  
Eine Leidenschaft, die mehr als nur deutlich durch die stolze Erregung angezeigt wurde, die Eros genauso lange trug.  
Eine Leidenschaft, die nicht damit erstickt wurde, indem Eros die künstlich erzeugte Leidenschaft in Ares und Hephaistos auf seine anderen sechs Liebhaber ausbreitete.  
„Wirst du zurechtkommen?“  
Würde er zurechtkommen sobald er die Verbindung zu den beiden Göttern gelöst hatte?  
Würde er in der Lage sein, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, obwohl in dem Zimmer ein wahrer Sturm der Leidenschaft entfesselt werden würde?  
Eros hörte all das aus der Frage des Consorts heraus.  
Leider konnte er keine klare Antwort geben.  
Stattdessen zuckte er mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht die Schultern.  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Konnte es nicht sagen.  
Percy hingegen nickte nachdenklich.  
Hatte er doch mit einer ähnlichen Aussage bereits gerechnet.  
„Würde es dir helfen,“, fragte er langsam. „Wenn meine Liebhaber dich ebenfalls nehmen? Ich bezweifle, dass sie es zulassen werden, das du sie oder mich nimmst, aber wäre es dir eine Hilfe, wenn sie dich ebenfalls nehmen würden?“  
Aus großen Augen nickte Eros langsam.  
Percy würde es seinen Liebhabern gestatten mit jemanden außerhalb ihres engen Kreises zu schlafen?  
Würde das nicht den Zorn der Schicksalsschwestern heraufbeschwören?  
Der junge Gott schien zu ahnen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
Lächelte er doch schief:  
„Du hast recht.  
Normalerweise bin ich besitzergreifend genug zu sagen: ich bin der Einzige.  
Doch du hast uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen und wenn wir uns erkenntlich zeigen, indem ich es ihnen gestatte sich auch an dir auszutoben, dann ist sowohl dir geholfen, als auch den Schwestern gezeigt, dass es mit meinem Einverständnis geschieht.  
Sei dir jedoch gewiss, dass es eine einmalige Sache sein wird.  
Du wirst der Erste und Letzte sein, den ich in unserem Bett willkommen heißen werde. Und es wird sich lediglich auf dieses eine Mal beschränken- haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Selbstverständlich war sich Eros diesbezüglich im Klaren.  
Um auch den brennenden Blick aus den seegrünen Augen zu entgehen, nickte er hastig.  
„M-moment mal…“, warf Apollo ein. „Ist es uns nicht gestattet da ein Wörtchen mitzureden?“  
Der Gott der Leidenschaft war froh, dass Percy seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Sonnengott verlegte.  
Ihm war wirklich nicht klar, wieso irgendjemand auf die Idee kam, sich mit dem jungen Gott anlegen zu wollen.  
Schon allein sein Blick schien jeden zu fesseln, der in die seegrünen Augen hineinblickte und die schiere Präsenz konnte es selbst mit der von Zeus aufnehmen.  
Seine Mutter war wirklich verrückt gewesen sich den Zorn dieses Gottes zuzuziehen.  
Percy hingegen war inzwischen bei Apollo angelangt und legte ihm in einer zärtlichen Geste eine Hand auf die Wange:  
„Es ehrt euch, dass ihr niemanden als mich in euer Bett lassen wollt.  
Aber Eros hat uns in den vergangenen Stunden enorm geholfen. Und glaubt ihr nicht auch, dass wir ihm am besten Danken können, indem wir ihn an unserer Leidenschaft teilhaben lassen? Ich meine, Eros ist der Gott der leidenschaftlichen Liebe…“  
An dieser Stelle schaute Percy kurz in die Runde.  
Jeder seiner Liebhaber hatte den Anstand betreten nach unten zu schauen.  
„Zudem ist es auch ein wenig Eigennutz meinerseits… Kann ich doch nur mit euch mithalten, wenn ich in TipTop-Form bin- was ich jedoch gerade nicht wirklich bin. Ich bin immer noch ein wenig erschöpft. Dazu kommt, dass Euer übliches Libido durch die künstlich erzeugte Leidenschaft von Aphrodites Mittelchen und Zaubern noch mehr angeheizt wird… da ist es doch nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dass ich es euch gestatte noch ein weiteres Outlet zu suchen, bevor diese vermaledeite Situation noch tragischer wird- oder?“  
Die älteren Götter kamen nicht mehr zum Antworten.  
Denn Percy setzte sich zu den drei Göttern aufs Bett.  
Nickte Eros entschlossen zu.  
Jener nahm das als Zeichen, wie versprochen die Wirkung dessen, was Ares und Hephaistos in den Klauen hielt auf die anderen sieben Götter im Raum zu verteilen- selbst Percy schloss er damit ein. Hoffte er doch, damit dem Consort genug Energie zu geben, bis zum Ende durchzuhalten.  
Fast sofort merkte er, wie die Zauber und Tränke, gestreckt wie sie jetzt waren, an Stärke und Potenz verloren.  
Doch es war immer noch genug vorhanden, dass es Götter, die nicht über die außerordentliche Stärke der Olympianer verfügten, bereits in die Knie und vielleicht sogar schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte.  
So jedoch beobachtete er mit angehaltenem Atem, wie Perseus Jackson seine Hände nach dem Gott des Krieges und dem Gott der Schmiedekunst ausstreckte.  
Ihnen zärtlich übers Gesicht strich.  
Sich vornüberbeugte, um erst dem einen, dann dem anderen sanft zu küssen.  
Das schien jedoch ausgereicht zu haben, um die beiden Götter aus ihrem bereits Tagelang anhaltenden Nebel der Leidenschaft zu reißen und in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen.  
Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie sein Onkel den jungen Gott sofort auf seine mächtige Erregung gleiten ließ.  
Wie sein Vater sich von hinten an Percy schmiegte und ebenfalls zustieß.  
Wie Percy sich mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen von seinen Liebhabern brutal führen ließ, damit jene sich nach der tagelangen Folter endlich entladen konnten…  
Percy hingegen hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass einer seiner beiden Liebhaber ihn sofort nehmen würde.  
Womit er jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass der andere sich von hinten an ihn schmiegen und mit einem kräftigen Ruck ebenfalls seinen Körper in Besitz nehmen würde.  
Seinen Körper gleich von Anfang an bis aufs äußerste dehnte.  
Stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Ares‘ Schulter gleiten.  
Danach versank das eigentliche Liebesspiel im Nebel der Leidenschaft:  
Schwitzende Leiber wanden sich umeinander.  
Lippen pressten sich auf Lippen.  
Heiße Zungen folgten kleinsten Schweißtropfen.  
Geschickte Finger verstanden es die besten Geräusche aus ihnen herauszuholen.  
Feuchtwarme Münder umschlossen heiße Glieder.  
Harter Stolz stieß in samennasse Enge.  
Teilte sich den beengten Raum mit einem anderen harten Stolz.  
Seegrüne Augen beobachteten ohne jede Eifersucht, wie seine Liebhaber den Gott der Leidenschaft dazu benutzten ihre Leidenschaft auszutoben.  
Wie sie seinen Körper liebkosten.  
Doch niemals mit ihren Lippen die seinigen fanden.  
Mit vor Erregung weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er, wie Zwei seiner Liebhaber den Hintern des anderen Gottes in Besitz nahmen, während ein Dritter erbarmungslos in den weitgeöffneten Mund stieß.  
Die hingebungsvoll geschlossenen Augen und das erregte Stöhnen zeigten mehr als deutlich, dass es dem Gott der Leidenschaft gefiel.  
Verdammt-sah er auch so heiß aus, wenn er von drei seiner Männer genommen wurde?  
Kein Wunder, das sie so gut wie nie ein Ende fanden, wenn die anderen dabei zusahen.  
Wurden sie doch von solch heißen Bildern immer wieder angestachelt, bis sie erschöpft zusammenbrachen.  
Das war aber der letzte klare Gedanke, den Percy danach hatte.  
Ihm war, als ob er zwischendurch hin und wieder einschlief.  
Was seine Liebsten jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihn währenddessen zärtlich weiter zu lieben.  
Erst wenn er wieder zu sich kam, heizten sie ihm erneut ein.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Immer und immer wieder melkte er jeden einzelnen Tropfen aus den samtenen Härten, die sich in ihm ergossen.  
Was im Grunde genommen, während der Dauer dieses Liebesspiels zu einem gewaltigen Dauerogasmus führte. Hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass er noch empfindlicher als sonst auf die warme Samenflüssigkeit seiner „Männer“ reagierte.  
Bis langsam- gaaanz langsam- ein wenig Ruhe in ihre Liebesspiele kam.  
Schon seit langem lag Eros vollkommen ausgepowert am äußersten Rand des riesigen Bettes.  
Beobachtete stattdessen aus erschöpften Silberbraun das liebevoll, zärtliche Treiben in der Mitte.  
Und konnte nichts als Dankbarkeit Percy gegenüber empfinden, dass dieser es ihm gestattete, sie bei ihrem Liebesspiel zu beobachten.  
Denn nichts Anderes war es mehr.  
Die Zauber und Tränke seiner Mutter hatten nach mehr als vier Tagen endlich ihre Wirkung verloren.  
Jetzt nutzten sie die Gelegenheit ihrem Consort zu zeigen, wie dankbar sie ihm waren, dass er jemand in ihr Bett eingeladen hatte, der ihm dabei half das Feuer zu löschen.  
Wie dankbar sie ihm waren, dass er sie immer wieder in seinem willigen Körper willkommen hieß.  
Wie dankbar sie waren, dass er sie- acht dickköpfige, sturre alte Männer- in sein Herz gelassen hatte.  
Wie dankbar sie waren, dass er ihnen die Kinder schenkte, nach denen sie sich bereits seit Jahrtausenden verzerrten.  
Wie dankbar sie waren, dass er es ihnen gestattete diese zu lieben.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Eros endlich ein.  
Überließ den neun Liebenden sich selbst.

Es überraschte Eros wenig, dass er gesäubert und mit Nektar auf der Nachtkommode in einem Gästezimmer allein aufwachte.

Es überraschte Percy nicht wirklich, dass er nach dem Liebesmarathon Achtlinge unter seinem Herzen trug.

Aber er war dankbar.  
Seine Frühchen hatten überlebt.  
Es ging ihnen gut.  
Auch Hephaistos und Ares hatten Aphrodites Angriff ohne weitere Schäden überstanden.  
Zudem hatte er in Eros so etwas wie einen Bruder gefunden.  
Einen Bruder, den er zwar einmal mit seinen Liebhabern geteilt hatte, aber einen Bruder nichtsdestotrotz.  
Und wie er es vorausgesagt hatte: Percy blieb der einzige, der die olympischen männlichen Götter in seinem Körper willkommen hieß.  
Für den Rest ihres langen, langen glücklichen und erfüllten Lebens…

Seine Kinder hingegen lernten schnell, dass sie besser niemals unaufgefordert seinen Flügel betraten- außer im Notfall natürlich- wenn sie nicht gerade in eine seiner Sexkapaden mit ihrem Vater und/oder ihren Onkeln stolpern wollten.  
Später achteten die älteren Geschwister darauf, dass die Jüngeren gar nicht erst in die Verlegenheit gerieten, die sie durchstehen mussten.

Zudem empfand er den Dryaden gegenüber tiefste Dankbarkeit.  
Waren es doch seine Mitbewohnerinnen, die seinen Kindern das Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen beibrachten.  
Die darüber wachten, dass die Kinder eine abgerundete Bildung erhielten, die auf das jeweilige Kind zugeschnitten war.  
Er hingegen konnte sich darauf konzentrieren ihnen waffenlose Selbstverteidigung und den Umgang mit den verschiedensten Waffen beizubringen.  
Ihnen die Werte und Ansichten nahe zu bringen, auf die die Götter Wert legten- und ein Teil seiner Selbst waren.  
Und damit erreichte, dass nach und nach die zum Teil verbitterten Rivalitäten unter den Halbgöttern nachließen.

Und wie er es vermutet hatte:  
Er schaffte es das erste Mal einen Fuß in das große Lager zu setzen, als seine ersten Drillinge bereits seit einem Jahr dort lebten und er seine ersten Vierlinge dort hinbrachte.  
Natürlich zerfraß es ihn, seine Quälgeister nach zwölf Jahren aus ihrem geschützten Hafen hinaus in die weite Welt zu schicken.  
Doch so waren die Regeln.  
Und im Gegensatz zu ihren Vätern, konnte er weiterhin regelmäßigen Kontakt zu ihnen pflegen.

Während die Welt sich also weiterhin drehte, genoss er weiterhin die Liebe seiner acht Männer.  
Beschenkte sie regelmäßig mit neuen Kindern.  
In der Regel wurde er spätestens sechs Monate nach einer Geburt erneut schwanger.  
Und er liebte es.  
Liebte es von seinen Göttern mit neuem Leben angefüllt zu werden.  
Es zu tragen und schließlich zu gebären.  
Die neuen Leben in der Welt willkommen zu heißen und sie dann mit liebevoller Strenge für den Rest ihres Lebens anzuleiten…

 

Finis…

**Author's Note:**

> *verlegen räusper*  
> Hat es jemand hierher geschafft?  
> Wie dem auch sei- ich hoffe, Ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen^__^
> 
> bis denne
> 
> kessM^__^


End file.
